Next Generation: Kai
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: My name is Kai Rand. This is my story. I've never been my sister, the "idea" child of the Iron Fist. When I was little, K'un-Lun was attacked by this thing dad called The Green Goblin. There is no way to take back what he did. That night I lost my left leg, and I changed. Dad told me that I would find myself one day, he knew I would. Maybe I just don't know where to start looking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**Pretty, pretty, please review!**

* * *

"Hope?" I ask as Hope pokes her head out the door. "What are you doing?"

I watched my older sister grip the handle of the sword that is tied around her waist. "Dad told me to find you and stay put so that's what I'm doing." She says. I can hear the nerves in her voice.

"Is there an attack?" I ask quickly.

"How should I know?" She snaps at me.

"I was just asking, Hope." I say calmly. I was lying on the bed so I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "I'll find out." I sit up straight and close my eyes entering a meditative state.

I felt my mind expanding. I felt my presence expanding over the palace. '_Dad_' I focus my powers. There he is, fighting some monster. He was green. And huge, maybe a little bigger than Fat Cobra. Then I fell and invisible force throw me back.

"It's some sort of attack." I confirm sitting back up.

Hope's still jittery. "Do you want to do something?" I ask.

"Like what?" She asks me, her hand adjusting her grip every three seconds.

"Chess?" I asked with a small smirk on my face, I wasn't bad at chess.

"Thanks, but I'm good." She says, glaring over at me.

I simply shrug it off and walk over to my desk and sit down doing my sentences for school.

Its not very long before we hear a loud crashing sound and the wall where the window is ripped out.

The huge monster that I saw dad fighting was standing there, in front of my eyes. I gulped and quickly ran to get behind Hope who had already drawn her sword. Heart of the Dragon! Where is dad?

I watch the monster get closer to us. "Well, well, aren't you two little cuties?" It growls at us.

Neither of us respond.

'_Hope, what do we do?_' I ask her telepathically.

'_When I run, you run. Like the devil is chasing us._' She responds.

Wow. What a plan.

The monster walks closer and closer. "Your both perfect though for my experiment. You both look like trouble, though. Good thing I wouldn't need you alive, or in one piece."

I can feel Hope's heart rate increase. "We're not going anywhere." She literally barks back at him.

"You're not in a barging position princess." The monster says.

"Move." Hope whispers harshly.

I levitate the door open and we dash through.

"Hope, got any idea who or what that thing was?" I ask as we run.

"Nope." She replies. "Head for the throne room." She adds as we are near a turn.

I hear this monster following us, trashing the palace as it goes. Thank the Dragon for magic , though, the damage wouldn't last too long.

Once we reach the throne room we share a concerned expression. There were no guards posted outside like normal. Even if it wasn't in use there were always guards here.

"Great now what?" I ask weakly.

"We stand our ground until we get a better plan." Hope replies drawing her sword once more. "So hurry up with that plan." She says over her shoulder to me.

The monster turns the final corner as Hope shouts: "Retsnome-htn-iartser!"

Mist appears from everywhere to hold back the beast as I think. There has to be something I can do.

I slowly back into a corner and grab my head something, something, something. I mentally yell at myself. I got a really bad idea.

I slow straighten my posture and watch Hope, she was fighting well. I outstretch my arms and press my fingers together using my index fingers and thumbs to form a triangle right as Hope collapses.

"Hope!" I yell. I stop what I am doing and run up to her.

"No, Hope get up!" I mutter shaking her.

The monster roars behind me and I turn around in time to throw up my left hand, throwing up a force field. The monster hits it over and over again as I shake Hope.

"Come on big sis." I mutter weakly crying. "Get up." I shake her. She is still alive, I can tell it. I've seen a dead person before and I can just feel the absence of a soul and Spirit. Hope's is still there.

The monster lets out more roar as he throws his fists down on my breaking shield. I barrel roll out of the way quickly and resume my previous position. Then, I take in a deep breath.

"Dragon Lords," I mutter, terrified. "Let this work."

I pull my hands to my chest and then push them forward as the monster is thrown backwards.

"Ah, aren't you a strong little one?" he asked growling. He holds up a fist and flicks his wrist downward. A few throwing knives leave a compartment on the top of his wrist, all shooting at me.

I dodge as many as I can manage, getting slashed in the side while doing so. And then I make one false move and he nails in right above my left knee cap. I fall to the ground and let out a cry in terrible pain.

Come on Kaito, get it together, and stay awake. I think to myself. I start shaking violently as the monster lifts me off the ground. The he jerks a knife out of the wall and slashes it right down my leg.

I cry out again, but my arms are pinned down. I bow my head toward him and focus slowly, allowing his mind to slowly open up and get inside. All while I do this he keeps at my leg. I guess when he does put me down he doesn't want me to run off.

I slowly work my way into his kind and then once I reach the right point I jerk my head backwards.

It works, luckily. He drops me to the ground and drops another knife right onto my calf muscle. I glare upward at him. But I can't really focus on him, I have to focus on staying awake.

I lay there very still for a while and listen as the monster regains control of itself.

"Dragon Lords, guide my spirit." That is all I can muster up of a prayer before more pain exploded in my leg. A sharp object also slices right across the right side of my forehead.

"You will pay for that telepath!" The monster yelled.

My eyelids are getting heavy as I weakly lift my arm activating another force field. But it doesn't hold long. And a punch breaks through slamming into my chest with so much force I cough up blood.

"Allow my soul to join the honored and strong." I mutter as I choke on my own blood.

The world is almost gone by now. The monster is still tearing at me. Some liquid is all over my cuts and the knife I can still feel in my knee. The liquid must be a poison because it stings and it hurts.

"Kid?" A voice asks but I can't open up my eyes enough to see who is standing over me.

I feel someone gently lift me and a female voice talking. "You had better not dare say another line of that prayer." Is all I hear the voice say as the world slips away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Chapter 2! I ask that people please review and tell me what you think. so here it is, it will at least be another chapter or two before we get to go to New York, but trust me we are on our way.**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Goblin wasn't exactly after his leg, but he didn't need him in one piece if you go back and check it out. But yes, he did go even crazier than before. In this chapter you get to meet another character of mine named Kasumi. I am planning to later write a short story explaining my OCs in K'un-Lun, and you will get to meet her and Aiko (Hope and Kai's mom) in that story when I write it. I have many ideas going I just don't know where I am going yet. Thank you for your constant reviews, also love your stories by the way!**

* * *

The world was white. Everything around me was white. And I was wearing a white angel-like gown. Well that confirms it, I'm dead.

That monster sliced me into bits and then used me for whatever he needed me for. And now I am here. Hopefully on my way to Feng-Tu by now, on my way to heaven.

"Kaito." A faint voice calls and I look around me, there is nothing here. Just me and the white nothingness that goes on forever.

"Kaito!" It yells again. I whip my head around. Ok, this is weird, someone is here.

"Kaito!" The voice yells again as the white disappears instantly and I open my eyes again to see the ceiling, it's an earthy brown color and it is plain.

I'm not in my room. My ceiling is covered in paint from drawings I gaze at.

I move my head to look at the bed. Miss Kasumi is sitting on the left hand side rubbing my shoulder.

"Thank the Dragon you woke up." She sighs heavily in relief. "I thought I almost lost you. And I don't need to explain that to your mom." She jokes lightly rubbing my arm.

I smile weakly at her joke, all mom did was worry about me and Hope some days, she was a little over protective and always concerned about us getting killed in training.

Feeling sweeps over me as I let out a breath, and I feel a great about of loss, terrible pain, and sorrow. I turn my head away from Kasumi and close my eyes, biting back tears as I felt my left leg is on fire.

"Kaito, can you try moving your toes for me?" she asks as I feel her get up and walk to the foot of the bed pulling up the blankets. I obey her command.

"Good." She sighs heavily, I can feel she has a forced smile.

"How long have I been out?" I mutter weakly. My voice sounds terrible and scratchy, I would be shocked if she actually understood me.

"Almost a week." She sighs. I groan, not the response I wanted. "But you're ok now, you're awake and alive." She says. I look over at her with big eyes. "Do you want to sit up?" she asks.

I consider it for a minute. "No." I sigh.

"Alright. How about I leave you alone for a little bit?" She leans down and wraps her arms around my neck before getting up and leaving.

From the door way, she turns to face me one last time.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Her smile is gone now and I can see the clear pain on her face.

I look back up at the ceiling. My stomach is in knots for some reason, I might end up vomiting.

I wait a moment for the voices outside to go away and then I try to force myself to sit upward.

It didn't work. I sigh, I guess I'll have to use my powers. I close my eyes and hold my two fists at about the bottom of the rib cage and focus. Once I feel I am upright, I open my eyes slowly and relax.

The headache was the first thing I noticed. And then the painful burning sensation in my left leg.

I pull my arms close to my chest, palms facing outward and push my hands away making the blankets fly off my legs.

I sit there for a minute, I'm not sure what to do, the vomiting feeling comes back and I know I am going to be sick. My breathing gets slower and I think my brain is just shutting itself off. I slid back down in bed and hold my arms out, closing my hands into fists I pull them back and the blanket flies over me.

I turn onto my side with my mind racing. This is just a dream, right? This is just my imagination.

My eyes start to water. And I can't control my stomach anymore. I hardly manage to lean over the side of the bed before I throw up.

Miss Kasumi opens the door and slowly walks up to my bed where I pull the blanket over my head.

"Kaito," she says, rubbing my back gently. She knows I found out.

She gets up comes back a minute later pulling the blanket off my head. I don't let her and hold it there as I cry. "Kaito drink this." She demands softly. I look up at her pulling the blanket down.

After a few minutes I manage down the medicine. My eyes are getting heavy again. And I feel the relief flood over me. Miss Kasumi rubs my back gently until I am finally asleep.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, my stomach started to hurt again, I forced down the feeling however.

I was alone in the infirmary room once again. I look up at the ceiling and sigh. I close my eyes and hold my fists at the bottom of my rib cage together. And wait to feel the wall behind my back.

Once I do, I relax. I look down at the sheets that had been changed and I could easily see the outline of my legs. Slowly I pull the blanket off my left leg. And look at it. It is banged up tightly and cleanly.

I just sit there and control my breathing. I'm not freaking out, I'm not going to start crying. I just watch it.

I sit there for a while until I heard a knock at the door. I pull the blankets back over my leg as the door creaks open.

"Hey Kai." A voice says and I look over to see Dad standing there. He looks happy, his green eyes are sparkling. In his hands is a tray with a bowl on it.

Dad walks in and sits down in the chair next to my bed, placing the tray down on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

I'm still numb, I shake my head to clear it. "I'm ok." I lie quietly.

Dad watches me, his eyes are soft, warm, and loving. They look at me with, well it isn't pity, and I'm not sure what. Compassion.

"Kai," he starts slowly like he is going to say something, I turn and face him. But he doesn't do anything but offer me the bowl of rice.

I timidly take it and slowly take a bite. "Kai, I know there is more going on in that big head of yours than you want to tell me. And I get that ok. But, I just want to check on you, Kasumi said you seemed to be in a state of shock and fear when she saw you yesterday."

I look up at Dad as I take another bite. "I guess so." I sigh. "Who was that? That monster?" I ask slowly. I feel my eyes getting wet again so I quickly turn back to the bowl in my hands.

"His name is Norman Osborn. Does that name ring a bell?" He asks.

"Osborn does, you've told us of a Harry Osborn." I reply as I stir the bowl of rice.

"Yes, Harry is his son. Norman was injected with an odd serum that transformed him into a huge monster. The Green Goblin." Dad says his hands are folded together and his elbows are resting on his knees, his head is bowed so his blond bangs cover his eyes. "The serum helped push his already messed up mind over the edge. He attacked the SHIELD Helicarrier and caused it to be blown up. Also costing a scientist by the name of Curt Connors, his right arm."

Dad took a deep breath and let it out. "We ran into him many times after that, each time he was stronger than the last. He perfected the venom symbiote, which he used to keep me, your mom, Kasumi, and Hiroshi busy while he hunted you and Hope. And at one point he used the same serum that turned him into the Goblin on me and the rest of the team, besides Spiderman."

I look up from my eating, I could tell this was a painful memory for Dad even without using my powers. "You've never told us about that." I comment.

Dad looks up at me and smiles. "I know I didn't. I didn't think I needed to tell you. I never imagined that it would come up. It's not exactly something the team talks about much, it's a painful memory, even if things did turn out ok in the end."

Dad bows his head again studding his hands. "Not much later, Goblin acquired a magic artifact The Siege Perilous, which is now kept here. He used a second villain, Electro, to charge it going across many other parallel worlds until he had enough DNA from other world's Spidermans to make himself unstoppable. Spiderman did defeat him and he lost all memory of being The Green Goblin and his hatred for Spiderman, but, something must have happened."

Dad looked up at me and let out another heavy sigh. "Kai, that is everything I know."

"Where is he now?" I ask softly.

Dad looks at me like I have grown a second head. "He is being watched over in The Heart of the Heaven. Tiger's Beautiful Daughter is watching him right now. She asked how you were doing. She and Aman were the ones who rescued the two of you."

I nod. My stomach hurts again. I hold it laying back down in bed.

"Kai," Dad says, looking at me with a small smile as he took the bowl.

"Are you really sure you ok?" he asks me.

I turn on my side so I don't have to look at him. "Yes dad, I'm ok." I sigh.

"Alright." He touches my shoulder gently. "Get some rest."

I can hear him leaving and once I am sure he was gone, I buried my head into a pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.

A/N: Chapter 3! I ask that people please review and tell me what you think. So next chapter we get to go to New York. Yay! Anywho...

Reviews:

NyanWolf- I am glad you enjoyed my last chapter. I also have come to appreciate how strong Kai is. It's really touching on this end also.

* * *

It had been a few days since I had first woken up. A lot of different people came by to see me. Not that I wanted any sympathy. I already felt bad enough about what happened and everything else.

Of everyone who came to see me, mom was undoubtedly the worst. And it was to be expected. Mom always worries about us. Dad, being the immortal weapon, Hope's training, and just me in general.

Everyday though when I woke up, I prayed everything was just something I had made up. I guessed it would take a lot more time for me to cope with this than anyone thought.

The odd thing was I kept feeling a burning sensation in my leg that wasn't actually there. Miss Kasumi called it Phantom Pain. She said it would go away, there was no way to predict when.

I was reading a book in the infirmary room, I hadn't been allowed to leave yet because Miss Kasumi said I needed to stay where I can be watched for a while longer.

"Kai." A voice made me jump. Dad stood in the doorway. "Have you been getting up much?" He asked a mysterious smile was on his face.

"No." I sigh.

"Then get up." Dad commands. I look at him strangely.

He walks over and picks up the crutches off the wall. I lay down the book and throw off the blankets, looking down at my legs.

I avoided looking at them as much as I could manage. I didn't watch Miss Kasumi change my bandages, I tried not to think about it much either.

I swing my leg over the bed and sit there for a minute. Dad helps me get the crutches positioned under my arms. And then slowly I get up.

It feels funny. But dad just smiles at me.

After a little bit of practicing we leave and walk around the temple.

Not many people are out doing anything much and the ones who politely wave hello and keep on walking, seeking a glance at my hanging pant leg.

"Your mom is going to have to fix up your pants." Dad chuckles as I almost fall from placing the crutch on my pant leg. I don't reply or look up and him.

"Kai you've been acting strange, not yourself. Is something wrong?" Dad asks me again, every day it seemed to be that same thing, he always asked me that.

"I guess I am just adjusting." I say quietly.

"Good," dad smiles as we approach the arena and he pulls a staff off the wall where it was leaning. "Then we can being our training." He nods for me to follow him.

"Training?" I ask skeptically.

Dad simply nods, "adaptive fighting." He takes the staff in his one hand and clicks it on my crutches. "You're going to learn to fight a new way." I barely have time to duck as the staff flies over my head.

"Besides," dad smiles at me. "It will be good for you." I sigh.

Thirty minutes later I had gotten that hang of it a little. I could easily dodge my dad's oncoming attacks, and I was getting the hang of attacking. I quickly maneuvered back as he came on to get me and I balanced on my one leg as I quickly threw one crutch out at him.

Dad allowed it to get past his defenses and it hit him square in the side throwing him on the ground.

He looks up and me as I held on crutch right at his chest.

"I think we can call it a day." He laughs, standing up and watching me. I must have been smiling to because dad's eyes sparkled for a slight moment before it faded away and my smile must have also.

"I'm going to go lay back down." I excuse myself and hurry back inside.

Once I make it back into bed, voices rush into my head.

Why did this happen to me?

What did I do to deserve this?

I could not stop myself from feeling this way, even after what I had just done. I had just gone toe to toe with my dad, The Immortal Weapon of our city.

But he was holding back.

By the time Miss Kasumi came in to check on me an hour later, I had cried myself to sleep once more.

I woke up to Miss Kasumi shaking my shoulder. "It's not good for you to be sleeping all the time." She warned as she help sme sit up.

She sat down on the edge of my bed and rolled up my oversized pant leg. Gently unwrapping my leg. "You should be able to leave soon," she smiled at me. But I refused to meet her eyes.

"Kai." She said. I didn't look up still. "Look at me."

I slowly looked up at her. Her eyes got a little wet as she pulled me in for a hug. "You know you don't have to keep it all locked up inside of you." She gently rubbed my back. "You can talk to me, your dad, your grandfather," she starts listing off, "I don't recommend your mom however." She joked.

I smile at her weakly. "Go ahead." She says, letting me sit back as she got to work.

"I don't know how I feel." I confess quietly.

"Yes you do." She informs me.

"I guess I am just confused and scared." I say quietly.

"Are you having nightmares?" She asks kindly.

"Yes."

"Kai, it's not your fault, what happened. It ours, as in the adults, we should have had someone with you two protecting you." Miss Kasumi gets back to work.

I don't say anything. I can't think of anything to say. "Kai, maybe you need to meditate a little bit, it might help you."

I look up at Miss Kasumi avoiding looking at my leg. I nod pulling up my good leg and holding my fists together at the base of my ribs and after a moment I have escaped to my freedom of my mind.

The white void is peaceful, I look at myself to see I am perfectly fine, nothing ever happened to me to destroy my mental image.

I start walking to nowhere. The white changes into a meadow, with a lone oak tree sitting randomly in the middle. The tree looks more like a bush, however with the twisted breaches.

I walk over and crawl under a branch to enter the middle of the tree that is beautiful. I slowly climb up on t a low branch and lean on the main trunk. A warm breeze washes over me. And it is peaceful. Soon I slowly doze off.

"Hello," a calm voice woke me up from sleeping in the tree.

I look down to see someone who looks like one of the monks but I have never seen him before.

I sit up swinging my legs over the side of the tree branch. "Um, hello." I reply as I jump down. I get a better look at the man standing before me. "Who are you?" I ask slowly.

"That I believe, is not relevant at the moment. I am merely a messenger." He says. He is wearing robes like the Yu-Ti; a title given to a strong warrior who has complete control over his nervous system, and is also the most trained in medicines. But he doesn't wear the mask.

"Are you a Yu-Ti?" I ask him.

He simply chuckles. "Yes I am, I raised your grandfather Wendell Rand." He smiles at me nodding his head.

It must have been evident I was really excited because he chuckled to himself once more before shaking his head. "You do have those all-classic Rand eyes." He comments.

"Thank you, why are you here?" I ask.

"I am here on account of some recent events." He says calmly looking me over.

I sigh and slump up against the tree. "I don't want to talk about it. Why can't anyone accept that?"

"That is not what I meant." It took me a moment, but I registered in my head and I looked up.

"What are you talking about then?" I ask looking up at him from where I was sitting.

"Your telepathy and telekinesis." He sits down next to me. "You have some training but you need to lean more."

"Why do I need to lean more?" I ask.

He pauses. Likely to think of an answer. "So you may become powerful." It bugs me when a reply is so simple and yet complex.

I look up at him with wide eyes. "When can we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.  
**

**A/N: New Chapter! And as promised we are in New York! The Big Apple. So... Yay! You get to meet the other kids in this chapter and you get a first look at Anna-Grace Parker, Peter and Ava's daughter. I really hope everyone enjoys the character's who you got only a glimpses of in Hope's story! Also Review! I have a good bit of the story written already but I always look forward to seeing the reviews, and being a reviewer myself, I know you guys out there get cool ideas for what should happen next! So please leave me a little review!**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- My theory on the matter is that the world has run out of ideas because I was talking to my friend and apparently in a story called "Cinder" there is a Prince Kaito and a character named Iko (similar to Aiko). So you know what? I am sorta in shock... This is very strange. Also I want to mention that I have always been interested in seeing the world differently, that is part of Kai's character, he's different. And I am not just talking about his leg, you'll understand later...**

* * *

It's been years. Years since I was an eight year old, years since it happened.

And now I was more afraid than I have ever been. I look around once more. I had been on what Dad had called a 'plane' for what truly felt like forever.

I had just woken up from sleeping on top of Mom, and I saw her and Dad were both awake and talking quietly. I stretched my back, arms, and leg. I was stiff and sore from sleeping. I sat up and stretched my arms and back slowly pulling my crutches out from under my seat.

Slowly I make it so I am standing up. And stretched my legs.

"Kai," Dad said, making me jump. He had stood up, and Hope was now sleeping stretched out across the seats. "Come on, we're here." He smiled leading me out. My head had a strange buzz, and I quickly held up a hand to balance myself.

Mom and Hope joined us a second later and then we met Agent Coulson. Then Dad led us to the main living quarters where there were many other adults were hanging out with other kids.

There were three girls and a boy, maybe a little younger than me all talking on the couches with the adults spread out all over the room. One of them walked over and started talking to Dad, and Mom walked over to speak with one of the other adults. Who, when they noticed her, squealed excitedly and hugged Mom.

Slowly I walked away from Dad and Hope and walked over to the other kids. I stood behind the couch and smiled softly. "Um, Hello." I say quietly.

That gets their attention and they all look at me. "Hi!" One girl says quickly, she had bright pink hair, tied up into two buns and then they fell out on the sides. And she also had blue skin. She seemed to have tattoos under her eyes with long rectangles down her cheeks. But aside from that she looked very human. "I'm Piper!" She says as she suddenly morphs into a girl with pale skin and blond hair that went slightly past her shoulders.

"I'm Kai." I reply softly.

"Cool." Another girl said. She had pale skin and brown hair.

She was laying on the couch and looking up at me. On her lap was the Jade Tiger Amulet Dad had told me about.

"So you're Iron Fist's kid?" The last girl asked. She had tanned skin, and brown hair.

"Yes." I confirm.

"Does that make you an Iron Fist also?" The boy asked. He looked a lot like the last girl.

"Um, no. I'm not an Iron Fist. That is only something you can earn through hard work and discipline." I explain carefully. The buzzing in my head was not too loud, but I could still feel lots of people around me.

"Cool." The girl on the couch says. She sits up and pats the couch for me to sit down.

"I'm actually alright, right here." I say quickly blushing.

"Sit." She said again. "I busted up my knee a while back and I know those things hurt."

I sigh, there was not avoiding this. I took a breath before slowly walking over and gently make my way to the couch, over aware of my appearance.

I slowly eased my way on the couch and look over at Hope, who looks ready to beat the man talking to her to a pulp.

Then I turn my attention to the kids around me.

They don't say anything but look me over a few times and I can feel my face getting hot.

This is extremely awkward. There is not sugar-coating it.

I sigh and wait. They're going to say something.

"So Kai," the girl next to me says. "I'm Anna-Grace. I go by Anna." She says.

"I'm Danielle." The tanned girl says. Pointing to the boy next to her, she adds, "and this is my little brother Drake."

"That's my sister over there, her name is Hope." I say pointing to Hope who was standing around with the adults.

"Do you have any powers?" Piper asks me from her spot on the couches. She was cross-legged and watched me closely.

I close my eyes and then slowly enter their minds, I have to be gentle not to hurt them and then: '_Yes I am telepath_.'

I open my eyes slowly and see that Piper is staring intently at me, she is clearly shocked.

The rest look shocked, but Piper is probably the most shocked. I smiled timidly and pull up my leg and sort of doing a crisscross thing.

"That is awesome!" Anna exclaims. "But seriously! Stay out of my head!" She growled. Her fingers turned sharp into claws.

"I will." I say quickly.

"Uh huh," She mutters. She seems okay with my answer.

I can't help but shake my head, Hope would like her. They seem very similar to me.

"Hey kids!" One of the men call over to us. He has short brown hair and sparkling eyes. "We're going to the Court to spar a little are you coming? "

* * *

I watched from the sidelines as Dad went up against Mr. Peter. Dad was actually doing really well, not really a surprise. The immortal weapons had been really tough to train with and even though Dad is in his 30s almost 40s he is still the youngest member.

I wasn't really watching all that closely. But when Dad threw Peter right over his shoulder to flip him, I saw Hope didn't move in time. She cringed, expecting to be hit and gripped the some of her necklace that grandfather gave her.

"Hope!" I exclaim and I attempt to move her using my telekinesis, but it didn't work. I watch as Mr. Peter flew right through her.

I watched with wide eyes. That was strange. I have never seen her do that before.

Mr. Peter slowly stood up and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" Hope asked anxiously.

"Density control. You made yourself transparent." Dad explained he walked up, his eyes showed great sadness and concern.

"That explains why I couldn't lift you with Telekinesis." I mutter to myself. I let out a sigh. My powers weren't messing up.

"Doctor Strange was right." Mom mutters to Dad as she grabs his arm like she had down earlier today.

Everyone was quiet. The silence was broken by a beeping sound. And everyone looked at Mr. Sam.

He smiled goofily and touched his watch. "Well, I got to run, sounds like the Guardians need my help." He said putting on his helmet. "I'll be back later tonight." He said to his wife kissing her cheek before rushing off.

"Sam's right." Mr. Luke said. "I need to get home too." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess we are calling it a night." Mr. Peter said in his joking manner.

"I guess so." Mom sighs.

We all headed back to the main room and chatted for a bit before the others started to leave, and of course we didn't have anywhere to really go.

Mom and Dad showed us their old rooms which had been left as they were for 20 years, because no one had ever used them.

I got to sleep on the actual bed while Hope teleported a mattress from another room to the floor. Mom went to her room form the night and Dad slept out on the couch.

I wasn't sure I would be able to sleep at all, being somewhere unfamiliar and strange, but once I lay down I could smell the candles Dad burns. It was faded, but still there.

I quickly and easily dozed off, it had been a long day anyway.

* * *

"Hello Kaito." A voice greets me calmly.

I quickly look up and look around. I am at my favorite place. The lone oak tree in the endless meadow. The branches twisting in every which way.

I look to see the Yu-Ti, or Master Tuan, before me. "Hello Master." I reply softly.

"Your spirit was distant from heaven this time, if it were not for your strong mind I would not have found you. Why have you left your home?" He questions me as we both sit down next to the trunk.

"My parents are meeting their friends from when they were younger, they have not seen each other in over twenty years and they wanted to take this opportunity to do so. Hope and I tagged along." I explain happily, I loved these nightly lessons.

"Alright. Then we shall get started?" Master Tuan asked.

I nod eagerly. I had improved so much with the help of my great grandfather.

"Then we should begin with a basic warm up." he nods approvingly at me. I watch him smile as I close my eyes and begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: So hey New Chapter! Hope everyone out there enjoyed their Valentines day! So then Yah... I cant really think of much else to say, but there is a huge piece of information in here that will be very important to the rest of the story so if you want to take a guess, I will tell you if you found it. So until then... You wouldn't find out until Kai find out. (Hint- He really doesn't know.)**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Fist off cant wait for you to post more chapters! Currently my favorite story you are writing is Blacken Grains of Time. I have taken my guess of what will happen, but I will have to wait. Danielle and Drake are Luke's kids (Reference back to Next Gen: Hope Chapter 5). And Yes, Luke did name his daughter after his best friend, go ahead and Google search Danielle Cage Marvel, Danielle is a real marvel character, but I have never seen her more than as an infant so she is mostly OC like. Drake however is my character. So just a little insight.**

**Fangirl7287- Thank you for reviewing! It always makes me happy to know that you enjoy this!**

* * *

It had been a long time since the little "get together." I am not really sure how I got left here, or signed up to be in a junior training program, or for that matter Midtown High School.

Ok, it's really more like this, Coulson surprised our parents with the announcement of a new training program. Dad really thought it was a good idea, he had been one of the first few to join his training program. He also knew it would be good for Hope. He thought '_it would be a good outlet for her and it wouldn't be forever_.'

Mom on the other hand, joined the team after the Return of Shoa-Lao. She had been offered to join when Dad joined, but she didn't want to. She never did really like the outside world. She did enjoy the team and the field missions, but the school parts and the 'having normal covers' were a little too much for her.

I really didn't want to be left here, but I really didn't get much of a say in the matter.

I did tell Dad, but he said it would be good for me and that Hope would be here if I needed anything.

Now months later I am here. In my own apartment sitting on the couch and doing a Sudoku puzzle. SHIELD had given Hope and myself our own small apartments, which was quite nice. I look around the room. The walls are peach colored and I am sitting on the couch. There is a nice rug and a TV on a stand.

But I don't really know how to use the TV so I never turn it on.

The stand it is on has a few vases and other things that remind me of home. There is also a small kitchen and bedroom, and a bathroom. And everything has been changed in one way or the other to make it easier for me to use.

I sigh. This is my life now, for the next however long. I slowly make my way off the couch and into the kitchen nearby to see if there is anything to eat. I slowly round the corner to a growl. At first I think it is Hope's pet, Orson, I believe that was his name.

But then it steps into the light a little bit. And I back up quickly.

It almost looks like a demon. Slowly, as if not to alarm it, I head for the door. It growls as I place my crutches forward to move. I slowly move them back to my side and sigh, closing my eyes. I hold out a single hand.

I am going to have to move quickly.

I slowly feel the demon in my hand, I felt it as a part of my being, and I connect with it.

And slowly, ever so slowly I bring my hand up. At first it makes a vicious sound, as if it wants to attack me, but the blows do not come. And then a minute later it starts whimpering like a baby animal who is uncomfortable. Then I lift it higher and higher.

I open my eyes, which I can feel glowing. While Hope can tap into the power of the Iron Fist, but I can tap into the very fabric of the universe itself.

I slowly bring my fingers into a fist and the twist my wrist as the monster is flung at the wall and I quickly rush into the hallway.

It's not very easy or fast to attempt running with crutches. I would like to say that right now, even if I have been doing this for a while.

The monsters run after me quickly. I stumble. Heart of the Dragon, this is really hard!

One monster hits me on the back. And I fall. Slowly gathering my strength I force myself to levitate. Not an easy trick.

I slowly make shields and throw the monsters to the side and on the wall.

"A strong one you are." A voice hisses.

It startled me, badly. I almost lost concentration on the shield I had.

Then something strange happened, and I don't think it would even be able to happen. The Shadow Monster that had spoken lunged at me. And it went right through the shield. Crashing into me and pinning me down. Clawing at my stomach intensely.

Pain exploded at my side. And I fall to the ground trying to shut the demon down mentally.

It's not working.

I feel my consciousness faded rapidly as the monster tore at me. I attempt to use my arms for protection, but it doesn't help much. They also got terribly scratched as the monster slowly backed up and I felt it step on my a few times soaking its paw in my blood.

"I would gut you, mortal." The demon hisses at me.

I can't do anything. I can hardly move. I feel something or someone next to me as I crack open and eyes.

"Kai wake up!" Hope's panicked voice was right beside me.

"Hope?" I moan weakly. I can't really see anything but I hear cutting.

"Kai, listen to me." Hope says extremely quickly. "Send a telepathic link to Sabrina, tell her to use her vocal manipulation to send out an intercom message as Fury to get us back up. Tell her to stay put and with Orson. Got it?"

I don't think I have it in me, but I try anyway.

My head hurts unbelievably. But I slowly expand my feelings, my awareness. '_Sabrina. Hope and I need back up. Impersonated Fury and get us some help. Stay with Orson…_' Right as I get the word Orson into her head the link drops.

I don't have enough strength. "Done." I sigh.

I feel like letting myself slip into unconsciousness when a new pain shot throughout my body. And all I can do is cry.

I feel more and Hope is talking to me, but it's a big dark mumbled mess.

I can hardly remember what happened as it got worse. I kept asking Hope questions. And she said something along the lines of 'bad leg.'

And then it all fades away.

* * *

I come around to a whole lot more pain and bright lights. There is a woman standing in my view who is dressed like what I think is a surgeon.

She gently lays her hand on my forehead. Looking up, she says something to someone that I can't see, and I can't hear what she says either.

But what I can hear is a steady beeping sound that starts to race right along with my heart.

There is also something on my face that I can't see, but I feel an elastic band against the side of my face, and something plastic outlining my nose and mouth.

I try moving, but I can't. Something is restraining me.

And suddenly I am in panic mode. I don't like being restrained. I fight against whatever bind me down as hard as I can.

There's yelling.

Lots of yelling.

Then the person returns to my view again as I feel something against my wounds. It's almost like poking.

I feel a needle enter my shoulder and something cold come out of it. It sends chills down my nervous system and everything begins to disappear.

But this time into bright white lights, not darkness. The pain and chaos slip into a white, empty, peaceful void.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here! I am always looking for ideas and other things to add to my story. Also I want the readers opinion. Would you guys like a Prequel? So please let me know on that because I have had ideas about making one on my character Aiko and explaining her and Danny. So just wanted to let you know about that and see if you thin that is something I should do. Also the big reveal about Kai is still to come so stay tuned. Its going to be a while but I want to have the next chapter up some time in the next few days, not a normal long weekish.**

**Reviews:**

**Fangirl7287- Thank you for reviewing! I am a huge comic book fan and I do really enjoy those little details. So, if I can include something form the comics, trust me I will.**

**NyanWolf- Wow, those are some cool guesses. But I have to tell you none of them are right. I like your ideas though, also I haven't seen an update form you in a while. I just want to let you know those always make me smile. Also this story ties into Next Gen: Hope, those monster things are the same things she was fighting.**

**Wolf-P.J-2.0- Thank you for leaving a review! I hope you keep on reading this story and stick with it. Also I saw on your profile that you are a Percy Jackson fan, cool, you've got good taste.**

* * *

Classical music plays softly in my ears. That's the first thing I hear. It takes me a moment, but I recognize it as 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven.

I slowly crack my eyes open and feel, nothing.

There is no pain. No aching. No nothing.

I'm laying on my back in a soft bed. There are railings up at the sides that stand only a few inches tall, my right hand is gently resting on my chest, and my left hand is down at my side.

The room is pretty empty, except for a blurry figure sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, with their own ear buds in.

There are also what looks like a bag of something sitting on the night stand.

I slowly reach up to my chest to see that my iPod is sitting on my shoulder. I pause the music, and give the cord of the ear buds a small tug getting them both out of my ears. And I hold it in my right hand as I clear my head.

I'm wearing a hospital gown, and the skin I can see is covered in bandages.

I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Then I open them and look at the figure. "Hope?" I ask weakly. It doesn't really look like her.

My vision starts to clean and I see it is Anna sitting in the chair sketching diligently at something in her lap.

"Anna?" I croak a little louder.

She looks up and turns to face me, nearly falling out of her seat in the process, but easily regaining her balance.

She looks at me with a soft smile. "Hey. I thought you died!" She slowly said. She picks up a remote and touches a bottom that slowly makes the bed move sitting me upright after a few moments.

I watch her sleepily as she pulls her chair closer. "How are you feeling? I bet you feel all crunched up inside, huh?" She asks. Her head is turned to the side and she is smiling softly.

I can't get my mouth to open, I don't have the energy so I close my eyes and focus, linking our minds.

'_Phatic_.' Is all I am able to manage.

"Let me go get the doctor." She says. She gets up and walked to the door. I watch her as she opens it and leans out.

After a second she pulls herself back in and is followed by a man wearing a loose fit blue shirt and matching pants. He seems older and his eyes are ocean blue.

"Hello Kai." He says, his voice is warm.

I force my head to move to nod a hello.

"Not feeling like talking?" He asks, walking over to a sink and washing his hands.

I shake my head no.

"Alright, then I am just going to check you and make sure you're alright." He says pulling up a stool and sitting down next to me.

Anna sits back down in her chair. And I sigh. The man puts his hand between my back and the mattress, gently moving me forward. I close my eyes tightly. This stings.

He gently places something cold and metal on my back. "Breath in and out. Slowly." He instructed.

I obeyed and did what he said. After a moment he laid me down. "Your lungs sound pretty good, especially considering how torn up you are. Does breathing hurt?"

I take a few more breaths and I feel a twinge in my lungs. "A little bit." I respond.

"Alright." He nods.

He checked a few other things before taking some blood from me.

Then he leaves, leaving me and Anna to ourselves.

She sits there quietly for a moment and it's awkward. I'm mostly awake now and I am just watching her with her sketchbook.

"Anna, is everything ok?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if I could…uh.." She trailed off.

"If you could what?" I ask. But I already have a feeling that I know.

"Well, I am going to start taking some of the 9th grade courses that you take and well, I was told about the Science Fair held every year, and you see. When I met you the other day I got an idea." She explains.

I feel heat rush to my face. "Um, what was it?" I try to give her a half smile. I am a little too embarrassed at the moment.

"Well you see…" She starts.

This always happens when someone who isn't family or a close friend tries to talk to me about my "small setbacks in life," and even sometimes it is awkward. Dad is the only one who doesn't make those conversations go south. He just listens more than he talks, and he understands me.

I close my eyes as she tries to find the word and I allow myself into her mind. Slipping through the cracks in her mind until I find what she means to ask; '_Can I take a look at your leg?_'

I sigh. "You want to look at my leg." I state as she still tumbles over her words.

She looks at me in shock.

"I am a telepath remember?" I ask calmly.

"Oh. I thought I said to stay out of my head!" she says glaring at me. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out. "Yes, if you don't mind." She sighs.

I don't say anything but pull the blanket back.

I look down at my leg. I was wearing shorts and my leg was covered by the leg of the shorts. I slowly pulled it back for her to look at and I let out a breath. I never tried to think about it a lot.

"What happened?" She asked.

I look away, shaking a little. "I, I don't want to, you know, talk about it." I say as I start to shake slightly.

"Alright." She says.

I feel numb. But I bite back the tears.

"Anna-Grace?" A voice asks. We both look up to see the doctor from earlier. "I need to talk to Kai alone, can you step outside for a minute?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Once she is gone, he sighs heavily and turns to me. Sign number one that I am not going to like what he is going to tell me. He sits down next to my bed. "Kai, do you remember what happened when you were attacked?"

I simply nod.

"Can you tell me?" he asks me.

"Yes," my voice is shaky. "Those demon things attacked me and almost tore me to pieces."

"Anything after that?" He asks.

I nod again. "I woke up to blinking lights and I was restrained to a table. And, there was something touching my wounds, and they stung. I started panicking and then I was injected with something."

"You woke up in the middle of an operation." He says calmly, hanging his head.

I can only stare at him, my silky black hair falling into my eyes.

"Oh," that is all I can say. "I'm sorry if I was any trouble."

The man chuckled softly. "It's alright. We couldn't have expected you to lay still, you didn't know where you were or anything. You had all rights to freak out."

We sit there quietly for a moment. "There is also something else I should tell you." He sighs again.

I look up at him.

"You took on severe nerve damage when you were attacked, it was mostly aimed at your lower body. The damage was quite extensive. And because of that your nerveshave mostly shut down. It's called Neuropraxia. It is when you nerves shut down, but it should only be for a few weeks. So you are going to get better, but you're going to be unable to stand and walk around like you normally do for a while." He explains. I'm highly confused.

"So about how long?" I ask.

"It could be anywhere from 6 to 9 weeks, for you it is going to be closer to the nine week mark."

I simply nod. This is going to be a long two mouths. The man doesn't say anything but hands me the remote to my bed which feels heavy in my hand.

He walks out and Anna instantly walks in. "So what did he say?" She asks me nervously.

"It was nothing." I say touching a button and lying down. "Nothing at all."

Anna sighs. We know each other alright, but she isn't my friend to a point I would trust her with everything. I don't trust her with the story of what happened. I don't trust her with the information of my temporary paralyzation. Nothing.

Just not yet anyway…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Chapter seven! Makes me proud. I don't have to much to say but if anyone out there has any ideas for me to use I would love to hear them! I cant guarantee I will use them up, they might inspire me!**

**Fangirl7287- Glad you liked the chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one too. Glad to know I am not the only major comic reader around here. I did finally get the comic about Dog Brother and wow. Loved it! Also if you don't mind me asking. Who are your favorite characters in Marvel?**

**NyanWolf- For Anna you have to wait, one more chapter. Yah, I meant to do this to sort of symbolize that this is all the same universe and there are many different ways to view it. Kai brings a new fresh look to the world that you don't see in normal people, and you'll see more of this later. Also I am still excited to read you'r next update!**

**Dragonwriter15- Thank you! I love your story and you need to update soon before I go insane. That is how much I love your story.**

* * *

I had to spend another day in the medical wing. Hope was next to me, but we were separated by a curtain.

I had to have my spine rotated a little because of the damage, and the nurse went over a lot of different stretches that I needed to do with my leg so I would be about to use my leg properly once I got it healed up.

Anna told me more about her going to the 9th grade early and how Coulson had arranged it so we would have all our classes together.

Hope woke up and I told her about what was wrong, and she was actually pretty good about it. She held me close to her as I cried.

The next day, I got to go to school. The best part was I at least had Anna there, even if she was… Anna. She wore a shirt that said "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good." With had she had on a varsity jacket that was black and white. She has on a pizza charm on her necklace, and a piano bracelet on her wrist with some other loose fit blue bracelets. He sneakers were "Conver All Star." Her hair had been pulled out of her face, and she had two small rose earrings.

And then, Hope dropped the heavy bomb, saying she was going home. And we kind of had a small fight.

I've always known Hope blamed herself for what happened to me when we were kids. But I have forgiven her, she tried the best she could, we were only kids.

She left a test tube of glowing orbs for me in case of any monsters, and like that she was gone.

And today was back to High School. No more playing hero. Not that I even try.

High school isn't my favorite thing in the world. I think I may hate it more than Hope, but for other reasons.

People here, look at me like I have three heads, and blue skin. They don't get that I am a human being just like them, just a little stronger. Girls baby me, I can't walk past a group of girl without them stopping me and saying; "Oh you poor baby."

And boys aren't better. I must be an easy target for them because I don't fight back. Even though I could make them do whatever I wanted.

Anna walked beside me on our way to Geometry. "Are you sure you don't want some help?" She asked me for the hundredth time.

"I'm good." I grunt as I give the wheels another good push. I know there are better wheelchairs, but Coulson knows about my disliking of technology, so I got an old fashion one.

"Prissy Alert." Anna mutters to me, I look ahead. And sure enough, there were a bunch of sophomore girls with so much make-up they could have been wearing a Kabuki mask.

I duck my head and push a little harder. Gaining some speed before something grabs the handles and instantly stops me. I stretch my back to see one of the girls had grabbed the handles, her nails exaggeratedly long and an ugly shade of blue.

I give the wheels a nice hard push, but they don't budge. "Hello Kai." He voice says, it's extremely high pitch and squeaky. "Would you like some help, seeing your girlfriend here isn't good for anything?"

Anna literally growls beside me. "I am not his girlfriend!"

'_Anna, calm down._' I mentally demand.

She calms down a little, and I turn to the girl. "Can you please let go? I need to get to class." I ask quietly.

"Where are you going, we would love to help you and carry your books." She sighs.

If anyone else understands the psychology of a teenaged girl, I would love to hear about it someday.

"I'm good. And the backpack is actually for my books." I point to the said item hanging on the back of my chair. I attempt to move.

And finally I sigh, I don't want to resort to my powers. "Look please let go." I say, harshly. "I don't need anyone's help, alright?" I feel my eyes getting wet. I must have snapped because she let go. And I quickly head to class.

The thought haunts me the rest of the school day. 'I don't need anyone's help, alright?'

Especially when lunch rolls around and Anthony finds his way over to me. Anna offers, but I deal with it myself. Only getting a rather had hit to my already sore shoulder. I got to eat lunch with the nurse, she seemed kind enough, but also irritated

I don't feel good and it makes my stomach twinge and twist up uncomfortably.

I am making my way out of English 6th period with Mrs. Dickson. When she stops me. "Kai can you come here a moment." I stop and Anna stops too. "Anna, I just want Kai. Go on to your next class." She instructs.

I slowly make my way over to her desk. "Yes, Ma'am?" I ask softly.

"I've been watching you the last few days and you've been reading a history book." She states it like it's a bad thing. "I was wondering if you would like to borrow a book from my personal collection to read."

I turn hot pink. "Thank you, but I don't read very fast. It would take me ages, English and grammar aren't my specialties."

"No, really. You need a challenge to read. You have a borderline B in here and I expect that to be brought up." She walks over to a shelf and looks at it for a moment. "How about this one? You seem to enjoy the past." She notes, handing me the thick book.

"What is it about?" I ask her.

"Nazi Germany." She replied.

I actually know what that is and I look at the book in my hands. "Thank you." I smile.

"I want you to practice reading as much as you can. Try reading it aloud sometimes too." Mrs. Dickson quickly scribbles me a note and sends me away. To the last period of the day.

The last period of the day was P.E. I know it sounds pointless for me to be in that class, but I am actually alright. Half the time I read and study. And the other half the coach has me sort stuff for him, or referee a game.

Today was thankfully no different. The class is starting up a "Camp Unit." In a few days and one of the first skill we were going to do was archery so I was looking forward to that. Something I can really do.

I pull up to the table and lay the book in front of me. I look at it strangely for a minute. To cover has dominos on it. And a single finger about to push them.

I study the title for a moment, before saying it out loud to myself. "The Book Thief."

I can't help but look at it strangely. I gently touch it and trace my fingers over the words.

"Kai can you sort some papers for me?" The coach yells.

I sigh and make my way to his office.

The book will wait.

* * *

That afternoon I go home with Anna, finally discharge from spending the night in the Medical Wing.

Miss Ava picks us up from school.

We walk out to the car and study our situation. I can't get in.

We settle on my sitting in the passenger seat and my wheelchair collapsed in the back with Anna.

"So how was school?" Miss Ava asked.

"It was good." Anna said from the back seat.

"Kai?"

I look up from the rushing street. "It was decent."

She smiles and shakes her head. "What?" I ask.

"You look a lot like your dad, except for your hair and tanned skin, that's your mom." She smiles looking at me.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Kai it's a compliment. Your parents are great people."

"I know." I reply.

"I don't know if you remember but, it was when you were just a baby, but Peter and I actually went to K'un-Lun." Miss Ava says. "You were the cutest little baby. And Hope, she was crazy, who gives their six year old a staff?"

"My Dad." I mutter. I knew that actually. Mom and Dad told me and Hope almost everything about when they were heroes and their team. They kept quiet about the villains, especially Scorpion, as long as they could. That was likely because Hope was the adventurous type, with a mind of her own. A little sponge, I believe I heard them say that once.

But now we know everything. We've never actually meet Scorpion but, something tells me I would know him if I saw him. "We're here Kai."

I look up from my thoughts to see the house. "Alright."

Anna practically fights the wheelchair to make it usable for me.

Once she finally got it, I levitated myself carefully into the chair while Anna got her stuff.

I push myself up to the steps. And looked at the door. "Welcome Home Kai." I mutter to myself as Anna opens the door and pushes my wheelchair down allowing me to get over the small step.

"I'm sorry but a few things are going to be out of your reach." Ms. Ava apologies.

"Its fine, my telepathy will come in helpful." I say quietly.

She smiles. "I'll make dinner at 5. Until then you should finish your homework."

I smile as I move over to the couch, hold my fists together like I always do. And slowly move myself onto the couch and pull a blanket over my legs so I can't see them.

I let out a deep breath. I am so tired. I slowly close my eyes and turn onto my side with all the force I can muster up.

I pull the blanket over my shoulder and slowly drift into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas**

**A/N: We get another step closer to the big reveal about Kai! What will it be? I know. But silence is gold and duct tape is silver so i have to keep the tape over my big mouth. **

**Also if Dragonwriter15 is out there reading this (I hope you are) I cant wait to read more of your story, so I hope you get a chance to update soon. I have been getting ideas on ideas about what should happen. So, if you need any help on the story I will gladly help you! **

**Reviews:**

**Fangirl7287- I have to say funny, you like the FF. (You will understand in a few chapters) I have been doing my normal fan girl research on them and they really are one of the classic best. And I have to agree with you on the movie trailer. It really doesn't look to be like something I want to go see. But that first time I say the Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer I have to admit, it didn't seem to interesting. But, I saw it and loved it. So you never know. **

**Also thanks the big fun details for this chapter is I went on Google Maps to do some research. Hope you can find that and appreciate that!**

**Nyan Wolf- I know you didn't directly review but I read what you out in the Blacken Grains of Time story. Here is your next chapter and I hope you enjoy! (Also please update your stories, it makes me happy to read your chapters, your an amazing author!)**

* * *

"No!" I cried out as loud as I could.

Flames burned all around me. I was helpless in the center. A broken fraction of a human.

The flames got hotter and the heat was amplified tenfold. Everything ached. And I was starting to get burned. I couldn't move, my leg wouldn't work. Nothing would work. I fell to the ground and used my arms to brace myself upwards. I bent over and I was coughing, the smoke was terrible.

I was helpless and there was a monster standing in the flames, its shadow hung over me and it looked so much like The Goblin.

Another round of mad laughter shot out around the flames as they got bigger, hotter, and closer.

My eyes got wet, I was going to die.

"Kai!" A voice shouted and the ground shakes.

I struggled to my feet. What. Was. That?

"Kai!" It happened again. I fell to my knees from the force.

And suddenly my body is pulled from one side to the other with too much force. Burning my sides until the fire consumes me.

"Kai!" the sound of my name is soft in my ears.

I crack one eye open and look the blurry person before me.

Ms. Ava is knelt down next to me and has a hand on my shoulder from where she was shaking me. She looked very worried and a hand shot up to my forehead, her hand was cold.

"You are really hot." She comments. "Do you feel alright?" She questions me.

I shake my head to clear it. "I feel alright."

"Come on." She puts her hands under my arms and sits me upright. "How about you go to bed?"

She gently helps me into the wheelchair and then we head to the guest room.

It's a small room with a bed and tan walls. There is a desk and a dresser, but that is about it.

"I am not actually sick. It was a nightmare. Everything that happens up here," I pause to point to my head. "It affects the rest of me. There was a fire in my dream, so I became really hot."

Ms. Ava looks at me strangely. "Are you sure?" she asks, crossing her arms.

I nod, I try to look into her eyes, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Alright." She sighs. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit, go ahead and get settled in, I'll call when it's time to eat."

She leaves closing the door behind her leaving me alone.

The room is pretty big and it is nice. I sigh as I push the wheels and move around.

There is a solid knock at the door which makes me jump a little on my seat. I allow myself to expand my senses.

"Come in Anna." I call.

"How did you…" She starts walking in.

I point to my head.

"I told you to stay out of my head!" She yelled at me, quickly rushing up to me and grabbing me by my collar bone on my neck.

I flinch in pain as I feel ten little points line themselves on me neck, as if waiting for a command to draw blood.

"I didn't enter your mind." I say calmly. "I merely sensed your presence. Instead of entering I just swept over and saw it was you."

She shoots me a look and the sharp points retract into gently fingers which still held a death grip.

After a minute of looking me over she seems to accept the fact and let go of me.

She takes a backpack off of her shoulder and throws it on the ground.

"So, you enjoy your nap?" She asks casually, as if she hadn't just threatened to kill me, or at the very least hit an important nerve.

Anna walks over to my bed and jumps on it. Waiting for my answer. "It wasn't exactly peaceful." I chose my words carefully. As I levitate the backpack onto my lap.

"Nightmares? I feel you." she asks while examining her nails.

"Yes." I sigh hanging my head as I place my books down.

"It's just a nightmare. You'll get over it." She says as she sits up and looks at me.

Sure, it's not like I have been having the same nightmare since I was an eight year old boy waking up in the infirmary from a coma…

"Kids, dinner." Ms. Ava yells from the kitchen.

Dinner was spaghetti with meat sauce and sourdough bread. I didn't eat much, nor talk. Anna ranted about school and her homework. I didn't have too much homework, Anna had more, because she had just recently transferred into high school.

Mr. Peter was very nice to me, but cautious in what he was saying. He was very careful that none of his jokes would offend me in anyway.

Ms. Ava tried to get me to talk, but it didn't work much, I would answer whatever question she asked me in less than 5 words and go back to picking at my food.

After dinner, we all sort of go off our own ways.

Mr. Peter went to do some work on his computer, and Ms. Ava cleaned the kitchen.

So that left me and Anna. Anna instantly invited me to come to her room.

I was hesitant at first, but then when I decided there was nothing else to do. I agreed.

First things first, her room definitely fits her, it was messier than at thanksgiving, and now that I got a good look at it, it was actually very Anna.

There was a plaid bed set, blue rugs on the floor, a desk, a curvy chair, and windows galore. The walls were white, but they were covered in artwork to make up for it. "Welcome to la casa de Anna!"

"Anna's house." I translated with a smirk.

She made a pouty face at me, before taking a running start flipping to the ceiling and onto the bed.

"You insist on doing that don't you?" I ask, her annoyed.

"A little." She smiles at me. "can we get started on the big project now?" her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What project?" I ask confused, we didn't get any projects from school.

"The science fair one!" She exclaims like it is obvious. "I got huge plans for this and I seriously can't wait to get started. I have everything ready, the ideas and stuff. Just some assembly required and it had to be made to fit you personally. So the big idea? I am making you a prosthetic leg!"

"Oh, you may have a bit of a problem seeing how I cannot stand nor walk." I point out.

"You're a telepath right?" She asks, pulling out her holographic computer she was working on.

"Yes I am." I respond.

"Figure something out."

I can't help but roll my eyes at this. She's crazy.

"Alright. Now get up!" she commands after a moment.

I close my eyes and levitate myself, slowly and carefully.

I have to almost enter a meditative state to keep myself upright, and I move over to the bed just in case.

I can feel Anna has a ruler and is gently measuring my leg trying not to touch me.

Then I can't take it and I collapse, I have worn myself out.

It takes a moment, but I open my eyes. "What just happened?" Anna asked, helping me sit up.

"My telepathy has limits, I can enter the mind and moves things, but that is about it." I explain softly.

"Well don't you have a teacher or anything?" She demands.

"I do have a teacher, but he is not a telepath himself, he can only teach me so much." I sigh.

"Huh…" She sighs.

She sits down at the computer again and types in some stuff as I get back in my wheel chair and come up next to her.

"Boom." She says putting her hands behind her head and leaning back

I study the words. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." I read aloud and look at her funny.

"Professor Xavier is a telepath just like you. I bet you could get him to teach you!" she seems overly proud of herself.

"Its 48.5 miles away. There is no way your parents would agree to drive me there on a regular basis." I inform her. I don't know her parents that well, but I know that is a fact.

"So, get SHIELD to arrange something. Talk to Coulson about it!" She blurts out idea after idea.

"Alright, I will tomorrow." I sigh, making my way to the door.

"And where might you be going?" she asks.

"I have some homework and then I need to rest, I am exhausted." I tell her smoothly.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine."

I smile as I make my way to my temporary room.

The light is on at the desk and I flip my lights on.

I always thought I was a really powerful telepath. I could enter minds and move objects.

"Is it actually possible I am not that good?" I sigh.

I move to the desk and quickly complete all of my homework, using some of my telepathy to save time.

Once I am done I go into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Maybe Anna is right." I sigh. "Maybe I do need to meet another telepath. Someone who might know more."

I quickly get ready for bed. I slowly try to move myself onto the bed, falling onto the soft sheets over and over again, but never the spot that I want. I slowly, hold my arms out and wait.

I'm not doing it like normal. I need to become a stronger telepath.

Once I finally get under the sheets, I'm exhausted.

* * *

"Hello, Kaito. I apologize for being late." Master Tuan joined me under the tree.

He sat down under the tree next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I look up from playing with a stick in the dirt. I had started to draw a dragon. "I'm fine." I lie.

"No you are not." He corrected me. He looks at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"My powers." I admit.

"What about your powers?" He questions me, slowly.

"Anna, the girl that I am staying with, she says that maybe I need to meet another telepath who can teach me more." I say absent mindedly.

"Not that you aren't a great teacher!" I quickly attempt to cover up what I said. I turn hot pink.

"You are truly correct, Kaito. I am afraid I can only teach you so much." Master Tuan sighs. He seemed to be distant, thinking.

"So you're saying," I begin slowly. "I really do need a telepath teacher?"

"Yes." He sighs, smiling at me weakly. "How about we take a day off?"

I smile up at him. "Alright." I agree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas**

**A/N: Ok two more chapters to go! Then we finally get the big reveal I hinted at in chapter five. This is an important chapter leading up to that, and the next chapter is likely going to be a filler, but still important. I don't have much else so read and please review!**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Let me be hoest here. I completely forgot about that! I know it makes me look like a really bad fan bit I completely forgot! So, yes Harry would be running Oscorp, Tony Stark is still kicking it. And for the sake of it Peter is running Rand Co.! No one really bothers to mention it to Kai and Hope, and neither of them care because they would both rather be at home, not running a huge corporation. And yes, that would be where Anna is getting her materials. I guess so anyway. I cant wait to see your next chapter!**

**Dragonwriter15- I am glad you are loving my story! I am enjoying yours also!**

* * *

I woke up peacefully the next morning. The sun was shining in through the windows and I was laying in the queen sized bed on my side.

The alarm clock read 5 am and it's still too early for anyone else to be up.

I felt refreshed. And renewed, like there was nothing wrong with the world, and I love those few minutes I get some mornings where reality just goes away.

But, of course the sweeter the illusion of peace is, the more it hurts when reality darkens the golden sunlight with its gloomy rain clouds.

I use my upper body strength to sit myself upward and lean back on the pillows and reach for my tablet which is plugged into the wall. It looks like just a piece of glass with a thick black bar on the top and bottom.

I decide to take Anna's advice, laying my hand on the tablet making it log on.

I open up the Internet and search for "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". It takes a while, but something finally comes up.

A website that looks to be the right thing, with enrollment options and contact information.

I take a deep breath before touching the contact information.

It takes some digging, but I find the right spot to email the Professor Xavier Anna told me about.

It takes most of my morning putting to together my thoughts, and in the end I give up and decide to let SHIELD do if for me, because what I had put down, looked truly like a 12 year old had done it.

"Kai, rise and shine. Time to get up," Ms. Ava's voice says. I look over at the clock to see it is already 6:50.

I slowly get into my wheelchair and start getting ready for school.

* * *

School was slow. And I mean really slow.

So by the time the 3 o'clock bell rang, I was about to pass out.

"So are you going to ask?" Anna pesters me.

"Ask?" I question her.

"Coulson." She reminds me as we walk by the office.

"Fine." I mumble. She opens the door for me and I enter.

Agent Coulson is standing in the office and looks like he is getting ready to leave.

I sit there quietly and wait for him to notice me. "Yes, Kai?"

"I was wondering if SHIELD could do me a favor." I say quietly so the security cameras can't pick me up.

"Alright, what is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to know if SHIELD could contact a telepath by the name of Professor Xavier for me."

"What for?" He asks as he flips through papers.

"It's complicated. But, the easiest explanation is that I was hoping to meet another telepath, someone who could help me, expand my powers and just help me." I try explaining.

He looks at me now. "I'll see what I can do." He says.

I smile hopefully as he leaves.

And after a moment I leave too.

"So…" Anna said instantly.

I look up at her and blink. "He said; 'I'll see what I can do.'"

"That's good." She sighs as we head outside and begin down the street to the library to study, because Ms. Ava had to work a little later and can't pick us up.

"So, can we work on the project more tonight?" Anna asked happily as she pushes me down the street, my hands rest in my lap. Anna was getting annoyed with me being so slow.

"Why do you keep asking me?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Well, you're the test subject, and I need you to look at things and test different materials. Like I doubt the thing can be metal where it connects to your leg. It would be so uncomfortable. And I bet it's already enough pain as it is." She rambles a little too far.

I hang my head and my hand rubs my leg. I let out a super deep sigh.

"Oh!" Anna squeaks. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I mean I wouldn't know. And you see…" she rambles on.

I sigh; "Its fine." I mutter between clenched teeth.

Within the next five minutes we arrive. Anna bolts off to find books on technology for her project.

And I just look around. I have never been to a library outside of K'un-Lun.

It's a small library not too far for where the school is, two stories, but still a good amount of books,

I slowly make my way to a table and lay down my book bag, pulling out my math homework. Might as well get started when I have the chance.

About 15 minutes later, Anna sits down next to me with a stack of books. I only look up at her before getting back to my problem.

About an hour later Anna's phone goes off.

"Mom's on her way." She announced, digging in her purse for something.

She pulls out a small wallet and takes her books over to a copying machine.

Five minutes later Ms. Ava picks us up outside.

The car is quiet and I felt a little motion sickness as I watch out the window with my leg laying mostly limp to the side.

When we get to the Parker's house, everything is quiet, and I go straight to the guest bedroom, and make myself comfortable on the bed.

I check my email and I see something particular. An unknown email address.

I open it slowly and read it over.

"Professor Xavier." I breathe at the end. He had emailed me stating he would enjoy meeting me. I felt shivers go down my spine. This was going to work out. Something was going to work out for once.

* * *

I was pretty excited the next day when Agent Coulson called me to the office about an hour before school was out, luckily I had P.E.

I had started reading "The Book Thief" on the car ride to meet Professor Xavier. I think I am going to enjoy the character Death, he seems interesting. He had a dry sense of humor. I didn't get very far, but I got far enough.

"Kai?" The woman, Ororo Munroe, who was driving the car said, I looked up slowly and examined her. She had picked me up at school. She had darker skin and her hair was white. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with a long purple skirt reaching her ankles. She had sandals on her feet and a purple headband holding back her hair.

"We're almost there." She announces.

I smile. "Alright." I say quietly as I look back at the book. I was sitting in the front seat next to her.

"You're a quiet one." She comments looking at me with slight concern.

"I guess you could say that." I sigh, bookmarking my page. I put the book in my bag.

She smiles at me. "Are you a mutant?" She asks me quietly.

"No, my parents say if I were I would have been getting my powers much later than I did. I've had my telepathy as long as I can remember. I just kept it locked away." I explain.

"Some mutants do have their powers form much younger than normal." She says.

"I'm not a mutant. My powers were genetically inherited from my parents, but it's not a mutation." I inform her.

"Alright." She sighs.

We pull up to a big mansion like place. And wow, it looks really cool. Different people are just arriving, and I guess they live here.

Ms. Munroe smiles and leads me up the ramp in the front and it a large open foyer.

"Woah…" I breathe quietly.

There were kids, my age and older all over the place. All using their mutant abilities. It seems perfect for a moment as I let it soak in. Absolutely perfect.

"Watch out!" A voice yells, getting my attention. I hardly throw up my arms creating a flimsy force field in time to prevent myself from getting burned to death.

Once the flames go away, I slowly move my arms and look at the boy who did it. He was older than me and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Sorry!" He calls running off.

Ms. Munroe smiles at me. "Follow me."

I use what upper body strength I can find and work my way to follow her.

We finally reach some quieter hallways and then a large sitting area with tonsof bookshelves.

"I'm telling you, bub!" I voice growls heading in our direction. "You need to get your act together."

A man and a teenage appear in the open doorway. The teenager nods, fearfully, and keeps walking as the man approaches us.

"This the runt Xavier wants me to come get?" He asks. He looks very strong.

"Logan, this is Kaito Rand." Ms. Munroe says.

He just looks me over. "Well come on." He says, his voice is harsh.

After a few more minutes we reach an office, and Mr. Logan disappears.

I sit there for a moment, and take a deep breath. I wonder if this Professor Xavier is in my head right now. Does he know I am outside?

Slowly I muster up the courage and knock.

"Come in." A voice says. There is a British accent, similar to the one Sabrina nearly tormented me and Anna with at lunch.

I slowly open a door and push myself inside. There is a bald man sitting behind a desk writing something.

"Hello Kaito." He says, looking at me.

"It's Kai." I say quietly.

He nods, and then I watch the oddest thing happen. He seems to move from the desk and comes around it, but he doesn't stand up. It's almost like…

I stare at him once he is in front of me. I know it is really rude, but I can't help myself.

"I guess we have some similarities, don't we?" he asks.

I turn pink looking down at my own lap. I see my bad leg and I wish to cover it up. But I can't. This is a part of me. I can't change it.

"Kai." Professor Xavier says getting my attention. "How about we get started?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas**

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS IT! WE GET TO FIND OUT THE BIG TRUTH! So, um, yah, stay tuned. This chapter is really just a filler but I will have the next chapter up soon. The nightmares that Kai has been having for a while if you remember. That's sort of important. So keeping reading!**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Thanks for all the compliments. I enjoyed reading your newest story and I am looking forward to this weekend and your updates.**

**Fangirl7287- Thanks as normal. Keep reading. And I also agree Xavier is a good match to help Kai.**

* * *

This was my schedule now, almost a month since the first meeting with Professor Xavier:

Two days a week, Monday and Friday, Ms. Munroe or Mr. Logan picks me up from school and drive me to the mansion where I meet Professor Xavier for three hours. Then they drive me back. I would normally be asleep in the back seat or reading more of The Book Thief.

Three days a week; Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, I have physical therapy for two hours. And I have to admit it's the worst! The people Mrs. Ava takes me to see are kind and all but really annoying all the time. They pity me a lot and aren't really asked much out of me, which is getting annoying.

The other days, I spend mostly however, as I would like to. Sometime I meditate, study, write, or my least favorite work with Anna. She had made a lot of progress, but I am not physically to the point I can stand on my own just yet.

"Kai, can you stand up again?" Anna asked from the desk where she had started building my leg.

"Anna, you just asked me to do that 3 minutes ago." I inform here from my spot on her bed, peering over The Book Thief.

"So?" She shoots back at me.

I sigh, I didn't feel like a guest at the Parker's anymore. It was family now. I had been there too long, I was just lucky that there were no attacks from those demons. Not that I know of anyway.

I slowly close my eyes and move myself off the bed slowly and carefully levitating. I slowly enter a meditative state, which is hard, with Anna moving all around me. She quickly holds up the piece at my leg and measures it.

"Alright, try this one." She says holding it out for me to take.

I sit myself down on the side of the bed. And I take it from her and place it on my leg.

It looked really funny. It was like a big medal cast over my leg. It had a soft material lining the inside, but was still not very nice to wear or look at. I look at it strangely.

At least it's Sunday. I get to see Professor Xavier tomorrow. Those trips are normally the highlights of my week.

Ann looks at it. "Is it tight enough? Whaddaya think?"

"My nervous system is still shut down. December just started a week or two ago. I still have about a month." I explain to her. Today is December 17th, 2034. I still have some waiting to do.

"Oh. Are you ready for Christmas?" she asks me, pulling the brace off and sitting back at her desk.

"What's Christmas?" I ask her. I think dad may have said something before about Christmas, but I can't recall.

She simply stares at me with an unreadable expression. "Wow," She mutters. "It's a holiday at the end of the year when we give out gifts on a certain day and get three weeks off from school. We have to go to school this week, but, the next three weeks is vacation."

I look at her as she gently removes the hard shell from my leg.

"Alright. I have never celebrated it before." I inform her.

She just sighs. "You are sad. Didn't you ever get a winter break in K'un-Lun?"

I nod. "When the weather got too cold to do very much outside training would be canceled, and it would blizzard for about 2 weeks. Non-stop snow. Than afterwards everyone had to work together to clear out the snow."

"Very, very sad." She sighs shaking her head.

And I just glance from her to the clock. "It's getting late, I'm going to get ready for bed."

"It's 8:00." She say looking at the clock.

"So?" I question her.

"Sad." She informs me as I get in my wheelchair. I leave quietly and head to the guest bedroom.

It's a little odd, but I can't help it. Once I close the door, I look down at my bad leg and rub it a little bit.

And I know I shouldn't but I can't help but feel sick. Like the first time I saw it.

I let out a deep breath and get ready to go to bed.

Once I am finally, and I mean finally situated in the bed, I pick up The Book Thief.

I know, I have been reading it forever, but I am getting close to done. I am almost to the end. And I was right, Death is an odd choice for a narrator but, his dry humor is most entertaining.

Once I finish part nine. I force myself to place down the book and get go to sleep.

It takes a while and I simply lay there in bed thinking.

Thinking about everything.

My life.

* * *

I'm at the oak tree as normal. It's quiet and peaceful. It's perfect. I run up to the tree and slide into the branches, making my way up to a high branch where I could see the baby blue sky through the perfect green leaves. And I sit there.

It's quiet, wonderful. I look around. And smile. Each leaf is like a memory or, something close to me. I can feel them calling out. Telling me to pick them and listen.

Suddenly it all fades. I am leaning on darkness. And I struggle to my feet as fire appears all around me. And in the distance, I see the oak tree, and it is burning.

I fall onto the ground holding my head as I watched the burning tree fearfully. Why? Why was it burning? I attempt to run at it. To do anything. To use my telepathy to but put the fire.

More fire holds me back, however. Destruction. The horrible, beautiful destruction. I felt hot tears go down my face. "No." I whisper.

"No!" This time I yell. I'm angry. This is my mind, my escape. But why?

Why is it burning?

I reach my hand out to feel the fire. It's hot and I can't deny it, I can't do anything. I slowly dig deep I to myself and then hold out my hands, palms together. And I split the huge fire.

And I start walking. Walking and walking. Trying to get through. And I can't hold my focus.

The fire spreads all around me and it gets on my clothing. Suddenly, I'm on fire.

It burns my skin covering me in third degree burns. I fall to me feet looking at the cause.

My leg. It was gone.

But why? Why is this happening to me? My mental image shouldn't be messed up.

Unless something bad is going to happen.

This is a warning.

The fire eats at me, my flesh is burning, and I gasp for breath.

"Kai!" A voice booms.

I'm crying. I hold my body up with my arms and cough.

Blood comes out of my mouth and I feel so weak.

My arms give out and I lay there.

"Kai!" The voice is yelling. It's loud, shaking everything.

I look up as fire covers everything, the only thing there is now is destruction. The beauty of destruction.

Ironic.

"Kai!" The voice says again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas**

**A/N: It is finally here! We begin Kai's really journey in this story! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to up date, but lif****e just likes to happen and keep rolling on and it very rarely stops to ask permission, or your opinion. Yah, I have a unique philosophy of the world, lots of personification. I really meant to have this up sooner and I promise a faster update next time. (Well, I can only try). Also if I normally review on some stories and I haven't, I am really sorry about that! I will leave a little something hopefully tonight.**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Thanks as normal, I am majorly loving Traitor!**

* * *

**SO NOW... WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... I PRESENT TO YOU... THE FIRST PART OF THE BIG REVEAL... PART ONE...**

* * *

"Kaito Rand, if you don't wake up, I will hurt you."

I slowly open my eyes and weakly look around.

What was real? What was a dream?

"Oh thank heaven you woke up." The voice sighs, this time it is soft, not booming.

"Iss... Sumi..." I stutter.

"No." The voice says and I am forced to look for the voice.

Miss Ava comes slowly into view. "Kai? Are you ok?" She asks, softly. Her freezing hand is pressed on my forehead

"I don't know." I mutter back.

"You feel really hot. Do you want to stay home?" She asks. "I'll call in to work and say I have to take care of you."

I force myself to sit upright. "No." I say weakly. "I'll go to school."

She looks at me, slightly irritated. "Open your mouth."

I look up at her and obey and she sticks in a thermometer.

I wait a few minutes and she takes it out. "101.5" She reads aloud.

I fall back into the bed. I felt cold all of a sudden.

The pale blue walls turn a darker, colder blue, and I bolt upright.

Miss Ava also looks around, startled.

I touch my forehead. It's burning. The walls go fiery red.

"Kai, stop that." Miss Ava says.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I say weakly as my stomach turns.

I slowly pick up my tablet and see I have a message.

Professor Xavier: Kai. I have contact SHIELD and you will not be attending school today. Logan will pick you up this morning, and bring you straight to the mansion. Don't worry. Just stay calm. Pack some clothes, you may be staying here a few nights.

I sigh and hand Miss Ava the tablet. She reads it slowly. "Alright." She seems worried for a minute. "Go and get some breakfast." She sighs.

Once I am out of ear range I can hear her thoughts. '_Don't worry. Don't worry, Ava. Kai is in good hands._'

And I feel sick again.

"Hey Kai." Anna says as I wheel up to the table.

She looks up at me and struggles to not spit out her orange juice.

Once she swallows she watches me. "Kai? Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know. My head hurts and I am running a fever." I sigh as she passes me the bacon.

"Nightmares?" She asks.

"Yes, but-"

"It's just a nightmare. You out grow them, you'll be fine." She cuts me off.

I wait for her to stuff her mouth. "Yes, it was nightmares but, there was something more behind it. The walls in my room kept changing colors."

Her eyes widened. "Wow."

* * *

About 45 minutes later. Mr. Logan picked me up.

He didn't say a word as I threw my bag in the back seat, and got myself settled in the front.

Miss Ava told me to be careful. And then we left.

The drive was quiet. Mr. Logan didn't say a word to me the full time.

When we got there, I was freezing. Mr. Logan pushed me the whole time, and we went straight into the back where Professor Xavier was waiting on me.

I swallow hard, when I see the metal table in the middle of the room.

"Kai, would you please lay down on the table for me?" He asks. I gulp. Looking for Mr. Logan, who was gone.

"Sure." I mutter weakly. I slowly levitate myself onto the cold table. "What's going on?" I ask.

"I am going to project into your mind, and I need to look at a few things regarding your powers and previous mentoring in telepathy." He says calmly as I lay on my back.

I'm not comfortable with this, this could lead to something bad.

"Kai, relax. Arms by your sides." Professor Xavier instructs me calmly getting in position by my head. "Just breathe. I will be in and out."

I feel his hand on my forehead and once more, it is icy against the burning.

Then the world fades into white light as I watch the memories playing through my head.

The first one was me and Dad. We were in the palace garden and I was showing him my powers. This was after the attack and I was leaning on a tree.

The next one was Master Tuan and me training.

Memories just like these float in my head. All my training no matter who it is with.

Each memory getting closer and close to the day, The Goblin had to appear in the city.

I can't help but start getting worried.

I had accepted the fact of what happened to me. I am at peace with it.

But I still don't think about it casually, and I sure don't tell anyone about it.

Finally the first lesson starts to play, while the others were going by fast, this one plays slower as I watch from a third person view.

The conversation starts and it goes along. We talk and then I say the words. The words that I could never take back.

"When can we start?" They were childish, but at the same time serious.

I was serious. At this point in time, Hope had Doctor Strange as a mentor. So why couldn't I have one?

Someone to talk to, to teach me, to listen and understand.

'_But, really why did you trust him Kai?_'

I had almost forgotten that Professor Xavier was here.

'_I don't know._' It's a lie.

'_Yes, you do._'

'_I needed a friend, someone to be there for me. Dad was there but that was different, more special maybe. But Master Tuan, he didn't have the other side of the story. I was connected to his spirit, there was something special. And he just…_'

'_You needed a shoulder to cry on. You needed someone to forget what had happened and not ask about that._'

'_My parents cared, and they were there, but they were being parents. They were supposed to be worried about me._' I report back.

The memory fades and the next one begins. I'm in my room, laying on my bed. And Hope rushes in.

The look on her face. And the nervousness as she re-grips her sword every five seconds.

"No!" I yell. I fight it as the memories fade away. I fell my spirit being physically thrown into my body.

Shoved down against the table.

But I don't open my eyes.

I hear crashing as my fists clench at my side.

All I am is angry.

Angry at the memory.

I can't help it.

I listen to things crash and break around me. The world feels like it is spinning.

"Kai." I see Dad standing before me.

We're in a void. Colors mixing around us.

"Its ok." His hand is on my shoulder.

"Dad." I whisper. I close the gap between us and hug him tightly. "I don't know what's happening."

"Kai, your emotions. You bottle them up, you need to let them go."

I look up at Dad and my eyes get wet. I hug him again with my face in his chest so I don't have to look at him as he places his arms around me also. "Kai, lestin. I have kepy things from you and I am sorry, you are not just a telepath."

I look up at him and he is standing before me, not as a father, but more as a king in his greatness. He is mearly a projection in my mind. "What?" I ask shaking. "What does that mean?"

But, he doesnt reply. He only bows his head as the void slips away.

* * *

"Kai!" A rough voice says.

I open my eyes to see I'm not with Dad anymore.

I sit up weakly and look around the room. Mr. Logan is standing over me and Miss Munroe is helping Professor Xavier up, his wheelchair had been knocked over.

Everyone looks overwhelmed. "What happened?" I ask fearfully.

"Kai, can you please go wait in the library?" Professor Xavier asks. He looks stern and I can't tell if he is mad at me or not.

I nod quickly. Getting into my wheelchair and leaving.

I sit there for a while looking at everything. All the books.

I sigh as I push myself up to a table and touch it. When nothing happens, I sigh happily.

I am not going crazy.

After a while I get bored and decide to meditate. So I situate myself on the couch and pull up my leg and slowly relax.

I am too fearful to enter the sanctuary of my mind, so I keep it simple.

I clear my mind instead.

Nothing.

It was at least an hour later when I was disturbed.

"Kai."

I open a single eye and see Mr. Logan standing over me. "The professor wants to see you."

* * *

**MY MOST BELOVED READERS: I AM CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH SO TERRIBLE WRITES BLOCK! I WOULD ENJOY ANY THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! THIS IS YOUR STORY AS MUCH AS MINE, SO PLEASE, HELP ME OUT TO DECIDE WHAT COMES NEXT. ALSO PLEASE LEAVE GUESSES AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. (THIS TIME I SWEAR!)**

**^^^Sorry... I got carried away with the cap lock, but I really mean all of this!^^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas**

**A/N: Ok, so here it is Chapter 12. We finally get to figure this whole thing about Kai out and in Chapter 13, Danny comes to explain the "HOW" part of this whole mess.**

**I would like more suggestions to this story, I don't really have an ending in mind. So, you know, read this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Awesome guess, but it is not right. So this should tell you what it is. At the end of the chapter I will tell you the hints and everything. Also Master Tuan is Kai's great grandfather. Just a little history if you go through all the comics, it sort of fits together.**

**Dragonwriter15- Again Master Tuan checks out ok. His bottled up emotions are part of what is making him worse though, instead of making things easier. Also cant wait for more of Mystic and I am happy you like my ideas.**

* * *

**SO NOW... WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... I PRESENT TO YOU... THE SECOND PART OF THE BIG REVEAL...**

* * *

I slowly take deep breaths my stomach is churning. I watch as Professor Xavier looks over some file on his desk. And then looks back up to me.

"Kai, do you realize what you did?" he asks me slowly.

I shake my head no.

"You locked me out of your mind because I got to close to a, well, nerve. I guess you could call it that."

"I dint mean to," I start.

"But you don't want to relive it." He finishes it for me.

"You've actually been using only a fraction of your true powers." He informs me.

I was watching my hands in my lap and once the words process. I jerk up. "What fraction?" I ask slowly.

"If I try to soften the blow." He says slowly.

"Don't." I look back at my hands.

"Your only using about 1% of your full capacity." He says and I don't look up.

"Changing the wall colors, was that…"

"Part of your powers? Yes."

I let out a low whistle. Then I swallow.

"All of your training was about holding it back, only letting a little out at a time. Only just enough to get the job done."

I lean my head back and watch the ceiling. "How many different things am I able to do?"

"200." Is the response, not what I expected. "Although, being as young as you are. And having a certain mindset, it will lock away some of the powers."

"I don't feel good." I report and clutch my stomach as the walls change to a murky green.

"Maybe we should get started working." Professor Xavier suggests.

At noon we take a break, Mr. Logan took me to a nearby place to get food, but I didn't dare go in.

I had managed to master Chromokinesis, or the ability to manipulate color.

But at the same time I had unlocked Gyrokinesis (manipulation of gravity), Phobikinesis (manipulation of fears), Pyrokinesis (manipulation and creation of fire), and Photokinesis (manipulation and creation of light).

And I had a killer headache.

When we got back with the pizza Miss Munroe sat with me while I read aloud a little, like my English teacher had suggested.

"A small piece of truth." I read aloud. "I do not carry a sick, sicke…"

"Sickle." She says over my shoulder.

"I do not carry a sickle or a scythe. I only wear a hooded black robe when it's cold. And I don't have those skull like features you seem to enjoy pinning on me from a distance." I pause, looking up for a sign I get it right.

Once I get it, I continue. "You want to know what I truly look like? I'll help you out. Find yourself a mirror while I continue."

Miss Munroe smiles. "You are enjoying this too much." She smiles at me softly. "We both know you already finished the book."

"I know." I sigh. "I haven't had a chance to start anything else." I look down at the page once more skipping to the end to read it over again. It's a good ending.

"Kaito, should we get back to work?" Professor has appeared again in front of me.

"Sure." I nod as I hurry to follow him back to the Danger Room, because the fire almost burned down the whole place.

About four hours later I am released to go have some free time.

And here is what I have managed/learned:

1\. I am a lot better at locking things away.

2\. I am never going to reach my full potential.

3\. I have managed to keep myself under control.

It feels weird though. I love my telepathy and telekinesis. And now the thoughts of it getting bigger.

It's scary.

No.

Terrifying.

My life… at least I have one thing to look forward to. Enola Griffin. A mutant resident at the school. She's very kind and we became friends quiet easily. She can summon magical creatures, though various means.

We met when her baby griffin got out of her room.

For some reason mythological creatures love me. I guess it might be the telepathy I can use to make a small…

Empathy.

Add that to the list. This whole time it could use empathy on animals. No. Wonder.

I stop at the door with a sigh that read: "Attention! This is a sanctuary for mythological creatures! Please knock before entering, and do no bring in any type of sweets or sugars, I will make you clean the mess up. It isn't pretty. Enter at your own risk."

I knock loudly. "Come on in, their all locked up."

I sigh happily.

I open the door and wheel in. And may I be the first to say Enola's room is amazing.

"Hey Kai, you're here early." She smiles at me from the bed. I look over at the shelf.

Small animals sit everywhere. "Yah, I didn't go to school today." I wheel up to a shelf and reach my hand in the force field patting a hydra on one of its heads. Another was sleeping, and the last one was eating fish. It smiled at me happily.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" She asks alarmed. "I swear if you're sick, you had better get away from that Hydra. And the griffin next door, they both just got over some sort of sickness, and I don't need to be griffin food again.

I smile, shaking my head. "I'm not sick, well, contagious sick. It's more like a head cold. With mayor side effects."

She makes a face. "Ouch." She flinches.

"And also, well, I'm not a telepath." I sigh.

"That what are you?"

"Omnipath, sort of... Something like that."

She lets out a low whistle. "Ouch."

I nod. Not saying another word.

The baby hydra throwing its body against the force field dying for attention.

I gently turn and pull it out of its cage.

A few hours later we eat dinner.

The whole mansion gets together in the dining room and eat, with the exception of a handful of older kids with licenses. They had gone out to eat dinner elsewhere. Then Enola slowed me to where I was spending the night.

I look at the large nice room. And then the bed. I started to shake. The nightmare of the fire return, quick and short in my mind. I lean over and brace myself on the arms of the wheelchair. I breathe heavily for a few minutes.

I wait for my heart rate to return to normal. "I can't go to sleep." I decide aloud. "I can't face that again. The fire, the burning tree. The nightmares. I can't go there."

My stomach churns. I can't stand it. I can't stand my own mind.

It's sad really.

"Kai?" there's a knock at the door.

I wheel over and open it. Enola is standing there with a baby griffin in her hands.

"Hey." I smile.

"Andy wanted to spend the night with you. You know, if you're ok with it." She holds him up to my face.

"Oh," I pause.

"I guess I could use the company." I gently place him in my lap. "Thank you." I smile at her.

"Night." She smiles walking away.

I look at Andy in my lap.

I look back over at the bed.

I am not going to ever go to bed.

Andy jumps on the bed, happily curling into a ball. Stomach in knots, I join him on the bed.

"I'll be ok." I whisper to myself. I gently make myself comfortable on the bed next to Andy.

* * *

And slowly, very slowly I drifted into a soft, easy, but nightmare filled sleep with the fire, the burning tree, and the pain.

"Kai." Professor Xavier had projected into my mind. I looked up at him as I stood watching the burning image of my mind.

"What?" I sigh.

"It's ok to be scared, I know you are." We both stood perfectly healthy.

"I'm not scared." I lie.

Professor Xavier just looks at me. Then he closes his eyes and the fires stop. It's gone now, but everything is still burned down. "You will fix the tree, your mental image, when you are ready." He says fading away.

I slowly, stumbling the full way, make it to the tree and I sit down at the base. I bring my legs up and slowly begin to meditate.

I feel the tree behind me, the dead grass. Everything. And then I decide.

I am going to fix this, I am going to fix my life.

Even if I don't know how.

* * *

**Ok so the hints about Kai:**

**"While Hope can tap into the power of the Iron Fist, but I can tap into the very fabric of the universe itself." (Next Gen: Kai Chapter 5)**

**The power of the universe is very similar to Omnikinesis. Which is the ultimate form of Telekinesis one of Kai's powers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so no, I have hot abandoned this story! I never give up on a story posted. Because it drives me crazy when someone does that, so I strive not to be that person. Also I hope everyone is reading Coming Together, because I am enjoying writing it! So please enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Thank you! I am glad you like it. I don't really have too much to say, but I hope you enjoy. Also did you like Sam's chapter in Coming Together? Just asking!**

**Dragonwriter15- Thanks as always. Loving Mystic. **

* * *

A whole week went by and I was starting to get better. Physical therapy had been reduced to Tuesday and Thursday.

But my lesions with Professor Xavier had taken up my Saturdays also.

"Alright." Anna smiled, happy with herself. "Stand up."

I shakily get my old crutches under my arms and lean forward, slowly putting pressure on my leg, which shakes, badly.

"Come on!" Anna says, it's hard to tell if she is encouraging me or telling me to hurry up.

Suddenly I fall forward and trigger my Gyrokinesis. And Anna and I begin floating.

"Again?" She complains. The first few times she thought it was amazing, but now, she was tired of it.

I glare over at the clock. "I need a break. Is that alright?"

"Fine, I guess we have been working on it a while." Anna mutters.

"Five straight hours." I correct her.

Anna nods as I leave to go to the living room.

When I get in there I see Mr. Parker watching football on TV. He smiles at me for a minute and then looks back to the television.

Even if I have been here a long time, he doesn't say a whole lot to me, he basically sees me as just like my dad.

"So how's the project going?" He asks as a commercial comes on.

"It's going alright." I sigh.

He nods his head. "Anna annoying you much?"

"No. Not really." I lie. "She's not completely mental. Maybe half crazy."

He chuckles to himself. "So, when do you think Hope will get back?"

"I want it to be soon, I'm still a little annoyed she went home without me." I levitate on to the couch.

"Alright. So, I've been meaning to ask. What happened to you?" Mr. Peter looked over to me.

"It's nothing." I lie.

"Your dad told me otherwise." He informs me.

"What did he say?" I question him.

"He said it wasn't important at the moment and I could ask you about it. He did mention Goblin."

I look at the ceiling. "Sounds like dad."

"Kaito, was that what happened, Goblin?" He asks, concerned this time.

"Sure." I mutter. I wasn't going to say yes. I look over at Mr. Peter. "What happened to Goblin?" I ask. The thought never crossed my mind.

"He's back in SHIELD custody. Fury sent the Avengers to pick him up, but I never saw Danny on that trip only four other adults. Two girls; one in pink, one in black. And two guys; one in heavy armor and the other a cloak. And there were a lot of wolves."

"Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, The Bride of Nine Spiders, Dog Brother #1, and The Prince of Orphans. Four of Dad's teammates, and my family." I list them off. "The other two are mom's brother Davos, and then Fat Cobra. Mom wouldn't let me spend too much time around him."

Mr. Peter chuckles. "You're a good kid. Danny is lucky."

"He's got Hope. I just balance her out." I inform him, looking at the TV.

He smiles at that. "So Omnikinesis?"

I look at the ceiling now. "Yup, plus migraines."

"Ava will give you medicine for the pain, if you need some."

"I'm good, I need some fresh air."

I get up and levitate into the wheelchair leaving. I open the patio door and walk outside.

I had almost forgot it was Christmas Eve as I walk outside. The cold wind hits me, with a surprise and I wheel myself onto the porch. I'm not wearing many layers, but I am fine, K'un-Lun was cold all year except a few months in the summer.

I watch the snow fall, it's a few inches thick. I sit there for a moment before using my telekinesis to pull up my right leg and slowly I enter a meditative state. I had fixed the tree scenery last week ,so it was back to normal, with a little extra sunshine and heat.

I smile running up to the branches and climbing my way up to the top where I enjoy napping, and thinking, watching the perfect sky through the leaves.

I sigh as I take in the heat. It's so nice.

"Hello Kai." A voice startles me. They say it is hard to sneak up on a telepath, but I'm not hard to sneak up on me when I am relaxed.

I look down to see who spoke to me. "Mr. Aman." I smile down at him as he turns to mist and appeared right before me sitting on the branch next to me.

"A little warm here isn't it?" He asks me smiling.

"A little." I sigh, leaning on the tree.

"How are you faring?" Mr. Aman asked me, he smiled in his old man way.

"Just fine." I reply smiling.

"That's good." Mr. Aman smiled. "Kai, I've heard you've discovered something new, in your powers." He implies.

"Yes, I did." I look at him carefully. "Did you already know?"

He looks unsure at my question. "Know what?"

"You knew!" I shout. I can't hold it back.

"There were signs when you were growing up you would be exceedingly powerful. But, I am not sure what we are talking about." Mr. Aman states calmly, his hands had moved to be placed on my shoulders fearful I would attack him.

"Signs?" I ask him.

"I am not the person you should talk to." He says.

"Why are you here?" I ask him calming down.

"Your mother asked me to come and check on you, your father is much too weak to form a dream walking connection. , that was the latest I have heard. And your Grandfather has been kept busy." He states calmly.

"Well, I am doing well. My powers are getting a little out of hand, though. And my head is always hurting."

He smiles. "I also have something for you." He pulls out a small box.

"It's from your mom." He says disappearing and I am alone at the tree once more.

The tree looks bigger.

I slowly open the small box and pull out a small tree.

I study it funny for a moment. Then I smile, shaking my head.

I jump down and dig a hole and gently place the tree down and place the dirt over it.

I lean back on the oak tree and watch it grow quickly before my eyes. It stops about six feet tall. Pink fruits grow on it and I smile pulling one off with my telepathy. Dragon fruit, my favorite.

I lean on the old oak tree for a little while. It's nice. Quiet… calm…

Anna's going to disturb me soon. I can feel it.

Instead something else happens. Dad appears, sitting in front of me.

"Hello, Kaito." Dad says.

"Hey." I smile softly.

"We need to talk about something." Dad sighs. "You need to know something."

I jump upward. "You knew!" I say quickly. My breathing is, catching in my throat.

"Kai," Dad starts sternly. "Sit down."

I obey. "For starts, yes, you have always been an Omnipath." Dad starts his eyes are sad and soft.

"How?" I ask.

"When you were little, you were always sick. It was said each morning you woke up was a miracle itself." Dad begins. "You were born too early, and very small. Your mother also got very sick also, but she wasn't as bad as you. You were very sick for about 3 months when it was decided we needed to find a solution. Some way to make you better, and we did find one."

Dad stops. "The Scrying Vessel of Bo-Ling that was the solution we came up with. The waters could be used as a method of healing. So your mother and I agreed. When we put you down in the waters you were in the worst possible shape. And you almost died on us."

"Along with healing you, the waters amplified your preexisting telepathy. With cheating death came a price. But, your mother and I would have known about it until later. And we decided not to tell you until you were older or found out for yourself." Dad finishes.

I look at him weakly. "What do you mean?"

"Everything I just said, I knew you understood me." Dad says watching me carefully.

"But, how did you know?" I ask.

"Once you were better, I took you so my teacher, The Ancient One of K'un-Lun. He had met Hope before. And he had wanted to meet you. He has the abilities to see things in people. And he saw that in you." Dad smiles.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?!" I ask, angrily boiling inside of me.

"Kai, your powers are extremely dangerous. The risks were so high it almost didn't seem worth it to save your life. This new intake of power's it could have killed you." Dad explains. "I wasn't going to tell you until you were older. You are still only 12."

"I'm 12. What does that have to do with anything?" I bark back at dad.

"Kaito Rand." Dad says harshly. I just noticed I had gotten to my feet.

I take a deep breath and I don't feel good, the clear and sunny skies turn dark and cloudy, and the rain just begins to come down. I slump against the tree. I pull up my knees and bury my head in my knee and I slowly begin to cry.

"Kai." Dad's voice is strong and gentle. I look up and he in next to me. "I think you are a good kid, you're responsible and I really couldn't ask for more. You've met Hope, she is nothing but trouble. You, you are different, and you know what it is like to face trouble. You're really amazing. And if this is when you discover your powers, then so be it. You are ready."

I lean on him gently.

"You should return to Earth." Dad smiles. "It' Christmas Eve isn't it?"

I nod.

"Then you should enjoy your first Christmas." Dad says as everything fades away and I open my eyes looking at the back yard of the Parker's.

I take a deep breath coming inside to see that it had gotten later.

Anna was stretched out on the couch, watching something on TV and eating cookies.

"Hey, Christmas Movie Marathon. You want to join?" She asked. I smiled softly.

"Sure." I agree getting on the love seat and levitating blankets over me. Once I am comfortable I levitate over a bowl of popcorn. And the two of us begin a very long, but fun night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I didn't really remember what was going through my head when I wrote this but I remember writing it all in one sitting which is crazy because I normally can't do that. Please Read And Review. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Reviews:**

**Dragonwriter15- Thanks for the review and I hope you live where this is going. I'm sort of over writers block but read this chapter and leave me a suggestion.**

**NyanWolf- Glad you think it was sweet, I hope this gives you the feels as well (its a different type of feels). Also glad you like Coming Together.**

* * *

"Kai, move!" Enola shouts as she sits up in the viewing part of the Danger Room.

"Kai, focus." Professor X's voice comes over next as I look at the lasers shooting at me.

It had been literally a month since Christmas so it was January 28th, and my nervous system was back and working and today was the first real test run of my prosthetic leg.

That is the only reason there were lasers shooting at me. Or to celebrate.

Hope was home. She actually had come home at the beginning of the month.

She was happy to be home, it was easy to tell.

Mostly because she was the one controlling the lasers.

"Kai don't you dare break that leg!" Anna's voice yelled over the system.

I moved behind another wall to avoid laser fire.

"Great advice!" I yell back.

"Come on Kai, let's see some of this Omnikinesis you were telling me about!" Hope calls and I run through the list of things I could use.

Physikinesis.

Perfect.

Physikinesis is the ability to manipulate the laws of Physics.

I step out from my hiding and hold out my hands slowing the blasts. They move so slow I can walk between them.

The guns also moves slowly as I manipulate their target. The glowing red dots slowly all turn to face the other guns as I give them back their momentum and they destroy the guns.

"Good, Kai." Professor X says. "But that took quite some time."

I smile weakly. "Sorry."

The doors open and I walk over stumbling, the more I had to think about my leg it shaker walking got and the worse it got.

I meet Anna, Enola, and Hope in a room outside.

I sit on the bench as Anna helps me take off the prosthetic leg.

"So how was it?" She asks happily as Enola picks up a baby Hydra that was yipping at the prosthetic leg as Anna took it off.

"It was shaky, but I haven't walked in years. I mean it wasn't too bad. Just, I am really out of practice." I explain quietly.

"Well, I'm impressed." Hope said. She pushes the wheelchair over to me and I levitate in. even if I could walk, it needed to be at a minimum. The therapy people didn't expect that we would be doing tanyhing like this. But you know, it wouldn't kill them.

"So what now?" Hope asked.

"I don't know." Anna says, trailing off. "Ice cream to celebrate a success?"

Hope raises an eyebrow. "Really Anna? Ice cream, it's January. Do you really want ice cream?"

"Yes…"

"Come on Hope!" Enola practically begs.

"No." Hope Says flatly. "And doesn't Anna have to get back to shield for team training?"

"No…" Anna doesn't look up from where she is tinkering and tightening a few screws.

"I think I am ready to go to bed also. You know how draining my powers are." I pipe up.

"Yah, you do need to rest." Hope adds.

We start to make our way out. I think I may be hallucinating a little because Hope was changing colors and my head hurt badly.

"Well, science fair is coming up so you need to get a lot of rest and get stronger." Ann adds.

"Joy." I sigh. Ever since the whole "big revile" incident. I have hated being around too many people.

I levitate into the shotgun seat of the car and Anna, once more, fights the wheelchair to get it to collapse. Which with a little help of my telepathy, she got too collapsed.

Once I make it to my room is turn on the lights and get on the couch. I pull up my leg and start to meditate. The quiet is deafening.

Flashes cross my vision as if in some sort of trailer.

I fall to my side.

The visions come again.

They pass by me so fast I can only make out one thing.

Suffering.

Just suffering.

There are thousands of people and the theme fits them all. The visions are tented red, blood red.

I open my eyes, cold sweat was on my face.

I'm on the ground and the rug is rough on my face.

I push myself upward and my black hair hangs in my face.

"Kai!" I look up to see dad is standing before me.

"Dad?" I ask weakly. "What? What's wrong with me?"

Dad's image is seemingly pixilated.

"Dad!"

"Kai, calm down." Dad instructs. "You're scared, you saw those images that was just your powers. You need to calm down. Getting worked up only makes the visions worse."

"Calm." I repeat weakly. I don't feel good.

"Kai, breath." Dad says, sternly. "Calm, focus. You can make the images stop. But you have to try. I can't.

"Kai, you will become your own worst enemy. This power, it will trouble you forever."

I look up at dad. My eyes feel wet. And I am scared. I'm breathing hard as force myself to speak. "Why?"

"All magic has a cost, whether it be a small loss of energy to something much worse, like death." Dad say quietly. "Your mother and I knew this trying to save your life. We knew there would be a cost, but we were hoping you wouldn't have to be the one to pay it."

"How? How can I make it stop?" I ask weakly.

"You must come to peace with yourself. It took me many years to do and I assume it will also take you much time. You can start slow and get bigger, but you have to let go."

Let go. Let go of what?

"Pain." Dad whispers.

"Pain." I mutter weakly. The pain I have forced myself to become oblivious to. The pain that I have been living with for about four years now.

I look to my bad leg. And I close my eyes.

"Kai, I am sorry I am not there." Dad says he hasn't moved from where he first appeared to me.

"It's fine." I reply, assuring. "I'll be home soon enough."

"Kai, don't go doing anything foolish. Just meditate. That should help you." Dad says.

"Alright."

"I need to go now, I am sorry. Namaste."

And with that I am alone once more.

* * *

Everyone has those defining moments when they break the rules.

Hope has plenty of experience with this kind of thing. Sneaking around, "borrowing", and getting into fights.

But for me, this is a first.

So at about 6:00 on Monday morning, I hitched a ride on a jet using my telepathy to shield myself. The agents would look right at me, but I made a hallucination so that they couldn't see me.

So after they docked and I sensed they were gone I made my way to where the prisoners were held.

I couldn't help it, I needed to see the monster. I needed to face him.

I needed this that I ways I couldn't explain.

Many people are held here, each with strange appearances.

Some glare at me, and others watch until they can't see me anymore. Some are chained up and others aren't. Some are screaming and others are trashing around, and others simply play with a deck of cards.

I finally find the cell I am looking for.

My stomach twists as I sit there in my wheelchair and watch the demon inside.

He watches me closely.

"Do you remember me?" I as weakly.

"Hard to tell, I've seen many people in my day." There is an old man in the cell, wearing orange like most of the people here. He has short reddish brown hair and he seems rather bored.

"I bet." I reply.

"And for the sake of asking do you know me?" He asks me.

"I don't know you, but if the sigh is correct, you're not as I remember."

He laughs. "I do know who you are Rand-K'ai." His voice turns dark. "And I know more about you than you would think."

I watch him through hard eyes. "I broke into your home, that peaceful little dimension." He goes on using his voice to make my "peaceful little dimension" sound like a wonderful place. "I needed somewhere to hide from SHIELD. But of course they had contact with the city, of course there were heroes there. You cursed heroes are everywhere."

"I'm not a hero." I interrupt him.

"You have powers, it's all the same to me. Why are you even here?"

"Because I…" I trial off, thinking for a moment. "Because I need to be. Because I need to do this."

"Do what?" His voice is cold once more.

"I needed to see what you had been reduced to." I feel my eyes getting wet. "You had your life taken away from you, just like you took mine from me!" I yell that part.

"An eye for an eye." He says. "Isn't that monk wisdom?"

"No," I try calming down. "I was raised to be better than that. But that doesn't mean things don't hurt me. That has nothing to do with it. The hurt, Dragon Lords know I have tried to dull it. I've tried everything. And even if I don't acknowledge it every day that doesn't mean it is still there!"

"So what are you doing here?" He asks, this time annoyed.

"I needed to see the monster that broke into my home, hurting my dad, but my sister in a coma, and nearly killed me. I need to see that demon to help me." I can't hold in my emotions anymore. I rest my elbows on the arm rest of the wheelchair. My face buried in my hands.

"You want sympathy? You're talking to the wrong person. Go find someone who cares." He growls. Waving his hand in dismissal.

I glare at him and I swell up with anger and hatred.

I hold my hands out close to my chest together and push them away quickly shooting the man to the wall.

Before he can recover I lay my hand face up on my lap and jerk it upward. I can feel myself letting go as I move my hands more, telepathically throwing this man around.

I know this isn't me. I can feel something else inside of me, something else, and something worse.

Something… frightening.

I finally stop, at this point the man is bleeding from hitting something and I am panting hard.

It felt good, part of my enjoyed that. And it wants me to continue, but dad's voice is in my head.

I try to block it out, but it doesn't work.

But what I don't get is why am I trying to block out dad?

I rest my elbows on the wheelchair once more and hold the sides of my head.

"Kai." A voice snaps me back to reality. I look up to see Mr. Parker standing in the hallway. But he is dressed as Spiderman.

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I think we need to talk."

I swallow. I sneak one more glance at the man in the cell, who is laying on the ground winded.

And I slowly follow Mr. Parker.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so I didn't update last week. I meant to but didn't. I'm feelling much better now and I am happy to post this chapter. The next chapter of Coming Together will be posted soon I have a nice looking schedule this upcoming week so hang on for Coming Together.**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME, I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I HAVE SOME BUT I WANT YOU, THE READERS TO HELP ME PLAN THIS OUT.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks for your review!**

**Dragonwriter15- Here is your more! Hope you enjoy it also I was wondering if you are still working on Mystic. And if there is, is there anyway you might want help in writing it?**

**NyanWolf- Glad you liked it! And I hope you like this chapter equally.**

* * *

Mr. Parker leads me to the medical wing where he makes me sit on a bed.

I don't question why, I just obey.

No one was there, but a few nurses.

"Kai, what were you doing?" He asks me slowly.

"I… I just… I needed…" I trial off. "I needed to see him." I blurt out.

"I needed to see that stupid monster!" I yell a little, my eyes are still wet.

"Why?" Mr. Parker is trying to be patient, I can feel it.

"I just need to," I mutter. "I wanted to see him, I thought it would help me."

"Then why did you use your powers against him?"

"I didn't mean to, I would have never done it to majorly hurt him. I just… he just… he didn't understand what he had put me through!" I cry a little more. My head hurts and I hold it with one hand.

"Kai, do you feel ok?" Mr. Parker asks me calmly.

"No, it's just, my heads all stuffy. And everything's confusing." I mumble. The world feels dreamlike.

"Lay down," Mr. Parker says. "One of the nurses can get you something to help you calm down."

And a few pills later the conversation continues. "What gave you the idea to go see Norman?" Mr. Parker asks.

"I was talking with my dad last night. He said I needed to come to accept things or something like that. And I saw suffering, and it was like a vision." I explain weakly.

Mr. Peter just watches me strangely. "Sounds mostly like legit Fortune Cookie." He jokes.

"I just. I don't know what I am doing with all my new-found powers. I don't understand things normally anymore. When I just look at things everything seems different. And I know I can change almost anything I want to… and… I just don't get it. I don't want this." I stumble over the words.

Mr. Parker watches me. "So you don't like your powers and they aren't something you can lock away?"

"Sounds right," I confirm watching the ceiling and playing with my hands. "I just, I want to do what's right."

"And beating up Osborn is right?" He asks me.

I sit up quickly once more. "No!" I snap at him. "What's right is learning to control my powers, so I don't hurt anyone. I have to. I just… I have never hurt anyone and I am scared to. I didn't like suffering."

"Suffering. That's what it is. That's what it has been this whole time. You don't want to suffer. And you don't want others to suffer." He smiles as he speaks.

"Where are you getting to?"

"When you put on the leg, the prosthetic leg Anna made it made you remember more. Even if subconscious. It brought back those covered up emotions." He points out. "You need to let go more often."

"Thanks for the advice," I say levitating the wheelchair over. "I need to go to school."

I hurry out of the infirmary.

"I can't let go," I mutter to myself. "It's not safe."

* * *

I got to school a little late.

"Well look who finally showed up. I figured you were worn out after yesterday." Ana says walking up behind me.

"No, your dad stopped me and was talking to me this morning," I explain as we make our way to lunch.

"What about?" She asks, looking at me with concern.

"I was somewhere I shouldn't have been, talking to someone I hadn't seen in years." I avoid telling the truth.

"What?" Anna demanded.

'I was seeing someone by the name of Norman Osborn.' I say in her head. I didn't want to see it aloud.

"You what!?" She screeches and everyone looks at us as everything gets quiet.

'Keep it down.'

"Kai! First off." Anna walks behind me and forces my wheelchair into a spare classroom that is empty.

"Second off… What were you thinking?" She yells at me again. "And stay out of my head."

I flinch at her harsh words slightly. "Look, I don't know, something about the prostatic leg and memories, and I just... And I wanted to know what happened to that monster."

"Kai, why? Why would you do that?" Anna asks me with concern.

"I… I don't know." I hug my stomach.

"You're not going to start changing colors again like you did when you were sick right?"

"No." I lie as chills go down my arms. It is a lie because I don't know what will happen to me.

"Go talk to Hope. She's your sister if anything she can help you." Anna says as she leans on a desk casually.

"Ok, I will. Just later." I look up at Anna and her blue eyes look right back at me.

She nods in approval. "Look I'll give you a few minutes and see you in class." She says looking at me sadly and leaving.

* * *

"Would everyone just stop trying to tell me what it is?" I pretty much yell.

I was in Hope and Sabrina's apartment, sitting on 'Sabrina's Couch' with Orson's head in my lap.

"Ok, fine." Hope holds her hands up in defeat. She was wearing a black tank-top and her gray sweatpants that she loved so much. "What have you tried?"

"Training, medicines, and meditation." I list off.

"Well, Kai…" Hope starts. "Try accepting it. Close your eyes."

"How does this help?" I ask obeying her as one hand stroked Orson.

"It worked for me when I was little," Hope explained. "Clear your mind."

"Now, imagine all your powers, everything you can do. Just picture it all. Picture one common image like… the universe. Picture something like that!" She says I can tell she is getting excited.

I picture what would be like a computer wallpaper image of the galaxy and I feel the power coursing through my veins.

"Now, think of it like this. You don't want to hold back. You don't want control. Think of only being an extension, you are only and extension. You don't control the power, you simply channel them."

I do this and it feels harder. I feel everyone in New York almost. "How does this help?" I ask, I still don't feel good.

"Feiler- Feiler- Feiler!" Hope commands in a whisper. I feel a cool something glaze over my skin and give me a good chill. Goosebumps appear all over my arms. I smile a little, this feels good.

And I feel like I am floating.

"And slowly bring yourself to earth." Hope says. "When you're ready. And once you feel centered on Earth you can open your eyes."

I feel first for myself being on the couch with Orson. And then I center my spirit.

And then finally I blink my eyes open.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess. I feel better. I guess different." I state looking myself over.

Hope smiles, "yeah just be happy Sabrina's gone. She thinks this "upgrade" you got is the best thing on earth."

I chuckle at this.

"Now I hear you went to see Norman Osborn. You want to tell me about that?" Hope asks.

"No. Not really." No point in lying.

Hope raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, the testing we did the other day triggered up my powers and things went south. Up here." I point to my head. "And that lead me to meditate, dad contacted me, and he gave me the idea indirectly."

Hope groans. "Sounds legit."

I shake my head, "I wish there was some easier way to master my powers. Because to become the best I can and master all of my powers I have to be very knowledgeable in the subject. Like when I manipulated the lasers we had just covered physics in class so I understood them. I was the only one asking questions though it was sad."

Hope smiles and is about to say something when the door slams open. "Hope your car broke down again! I swear you need to get a new car. Might I suggest something with some style? Maybe you could get a 67' Chevy Impala! Oh! And you can make it Tardis Blue! Now that's what I am talking about!"

Hope groans. "Sabrina's back."

I can't hold back my laughter.

"Oh good Kai you're here I need you to make me something!" Sabrina smiles walking in.

"What?"

"A Sonic Screwdriver!" She exclaims. "And I would like to be a Time Lord too!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I'm not omnipotent." I say quickly.

"And the difference is…?"

"I can't do anything I please. And I have to be knowledgeable in the subject…" My words trail off as I realize something.

"Bye, Hope! Got to go, lots of homework and stuff…" I trail off as I rush to get my crutches and leave, I only live down the hall so crutches were all good for me.

Once I get to my apartment, I open my backpack and dig through to find my science textbook.

Opening it up I begin with the basics, needless to say this is going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok what a wonderful weekend. I got this up and running. I found myself typing almost too much. Like I just haad topick a spot and say "Yup that's the cliff hanger. No more for this chapter." I am supper excited to have finally figured out my plot. So I hope you all enjoy. So you know the deal. Read &amp; Review! :)  
**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I know that I want to write a full series. But I don't know if I am or not. So stay tuned in because I just might write another one. Sabrina is back and super awsome. I also enjoyed having Hope help Kai because it seemed to fit. Anna is a lot like her parents. Kai makes a note of that here. You get to see more of Kai's powers here he reall has a lot of powers even if he doesn't know it untill he stumples across it.**

**Dragonwriter15- Alright loved the last chapter! It was great! Keep it up!**

**NyanWolf- Kai's reading. Sorry spoiler. JK. And yup that's Sabrina... A lso the last chapter of Traitor was really good, I was slightly confused but good. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"Kai. Get up!" Someone is shaking me.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"It's been a while, Kai." I open my eyes to see Master Tuan sitting next to where I was laying in the grass.

"What?" I ask.

"Is that all you can say?" He asks me with concern.

"No," I reply. "I can talk."

"So you haven't been here in a while… Why did you come here now?"

"I didn't subconsciously," I admit. "I've been busy."

"Doing?"

"Studding, I think I figured out the trick to this whole power thing. Knowing stuff. I read my science textbook cover to cover already, and I have started a 700-page book on physics."

Master Tuan looks confused, but he doesn't say anything.

"Hope kind of figured it out," I explain. "She said something about knowledge. And the more I know what I am manipulating and doing, the better off I am."

"You would also be better off waking up."

* * *

I jolted up in my bed.

There was a beeping noise. Not an alarm clock. More like a robot, maybe?

I look around and, of course, there is a robot scanning me.

Of course.

"Um, what are you?" I ask.

It doesn't answer, but like a whip something lashes out. It hits me behind my ear and the spot explodes in pain. Another one comes but my hand shoots out and I catch it this time and pull the robot at me.

I punch it strongly. Only to hear something crack in my hand.

"Ow!" I shout, letting get of the robot.

I throw off my blankets and levitate myself. Using my telekinesis to keep me from falling.

Stupid robot!

I grab it using my telekinesis. And I stop it. Slowly using my Pyrokinesis, slowly melting it.

"No, you don't," I growl as I pull at it back as it hits the gas trying to get away.

Come on Kai! What technology skills do you have?

None.

No, I meant powers.

I'm too tired for this. I just want to...

A smirk crosses my lips.

Crash.

One of my few skills with technology was making things crash.

Which I kind of learned on accident with Anna.

Long story short: her computer was broken for a few days... Not that I am complaining or anything. It was nice.

But I wasn't sure how I did it.

The "how" part always gets me.

I must have lost focus because another lashing thing came at me.

It whipped up and cut my cheek.

"No. You. Don't." I growl. I start ripping it apart. My blood boils.

I grab one of the arms the robot has and I feel myself hacking, I guess you could call it, into the systems.

I close my eyes and go numb to the world around me. Instead of what is around me, I see wires and cords and computer stuff.

I'm floating in what looks to be inside the robot, but I'm not actually there.

I intertwine my fingers and stretch them away from me cracking my knuckles.

Slowly I look around.

Something…

Anything really…

Just give me a way to shut it off.

After a few minutes of hopeless searching, I groan.

Maybe I should have paid more attention to Anna when she tried to explain computers and technology to me.

I stretch my joints and grab the first couple wires I see. Here goes nothing.

Pulling with all of my strength I break them out of their places and quickly move to the next group.

I pull wires after wires, I feel the robot is electrocuting my body. It doesn't hurt now… but when I go back this will hurt so much it wouldn't even be funny.

Finally, I feel that I can't do anything else.

I slow ease myself into the real world.

Pain shoots everywhere. Everything hurts to the point I can't control it.

I collapse onto the floor, blinking and watching the robot, which is also watching me.

With one stronger lash, it hits me hard and knocks me out.

* * *

I woke up on the couch and quickly got ready for school.

Last few weeks finally! So finally we, Hope and I, get to "finally experience summer" according to Anna anyway. She doesn't get that in K'un-Lun we only take breaks from training when the weather has made transformed for the worst with either burning up weather and blizzard snowing.

"Hey, Kai." Anna smiles as she walks up to me.

She had planned to meet me in the library. Today was special.

"You have it?" I ask looking up from the book I was holding, some book about dragons in the fantasy part of the library.

Outsiders interest me with their theories on how much of the world doesn't actually exist.

Dragons exist. One lives next door and comes over whenever I cook a traditional dinner like mom used to cook. Orson eats the leftovers right up.

Anna puts the large case she was carrying on the ground. "Yup!" She was really excited and I was too.

We walk over to where there were some desks and I take a seat, putting my crutches down on the ground. Well out of reach.

Anna puts the case on the table and opens it to revile my finished leg. It had some last minute things to fix up. Like when it decided to go limp on my when I was over at Anna's house last.

"Ok, this is going to be awesome." Anna decides as I pull up my shorts enough of her to put it on.

Today was our first "public test." I was going to wear it all day. And if I didn't have a problem, then we were finished.

Anna was outrageously proud and happy that this worked out.

She gently helped me put it on and turns it on.

"Here" She hands me the piece that reads my brain waves and controls it.

I gently pull back my hair and place it behind my ear where it was well hidden. I fit perfectly. I run my hand over my scratch I got last night. It feels pretty bad.

"Ok, the moment of truth," Anna says as she helps me stand up.

It's shakes and I grip her arms tightly.

"Ok, slowly," Anna says as if she can read my mind.

I look up at here. I've done this before, I can do it now.

I look down at my feet. One is mine, flesh and bone, and a sandal.

The other is actually not bad, it's got a covering, which is new. So it's the same size as my other leg. It looks pretty good.

"Ok try something." She says slowly.

I carefully roll my ankle. And it works well.

Anna lets go and jumps around, "Yes! It works!" She shouts.

"Sh!" The librarian says quickly.

"Ok, so take some steps." She says.

I look up at her. "Um… Are you sure?" I had grabbed the closest chair as a means of support.

"Um, Yah. Remember you could use it perfectly at Xavier's" She points out.

"Yah, but that wasn't out in…" I trail off not looking at Anna.

She gently holds my shoulders. "Look at me," Anna commands. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't Xavier's, this is High School. You know what people think of me." I mutter.

"So?"

"I don't want to do this!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Why not?" She asks.

I look at her. I feel sick and worried. Almost unstable.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm fine." I lie easily. "It's just… this is really nerve racking and… it's also that time for me. Remember when I told you about Phantom Pain?"

Anna looks at me confused. But after a moment she understands. "Stress?"

I nod.

"How about you just get out there and have a normal day?" She suggests playfully.

I look up and into her eyes. I know how much this means to her to be able to help me. She has her parents in her. Normal people don't go out risking their lives for others that they don't know.

After I let out a deep breath I nod. "Ok."

Anna closes the case and collapses my crutches and shoves them in my bag.

We share a smile as we carefully make our way out to go to our lockers and get ready for the day.

* * *

So far, today was amazing. It went smoothly through our first few classes and no one said anything to me.

That was only the first half of the day.

At lunch, I had to go and get some Tylenol for my phantom pain. So I was on my way back to eat lunch when some jerk showed up.

"Hey handicapped. Nice accessory." He called right as I thought he was gone.

I pretend I didn't hear him.

"What didn't you hear me? Or that another problem with you? Are! You! Deaf!"

I stop walking and pressure builds up inside of me. I spin quickly on my heels. I don't say anything I just watch him. Eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you mute too?"

That's pushing it. Where's Hope when you need her? I'd even take Sabrina!

I let out a deep breath. "Did I ever do something to you?"

"Does it matter?"

All the responses I can say run through my head. "Yes." I keep it simple.

"Well, how about this freak show. You're small, you're weak, and no one is here to protect you." The kid says darkly.

"That's what you think." I shoot back. Suddenly this ringing starts in my ears, I quickly grabbed them. I fall to my knees.

The kid walks up to me. "What's the matter? Scared? Or too weak?"

I look up at him and feel my blood burning. I stand up quickly as an ungraceful punch hits me.

I dodge a few more hits, but only because I am so used to my crutches I fall over backwards.

Finally, I get enough force and suck in a deep breath and without thinking I blew it out hard, throwing this jerk against the lockers, he slumps down. I use the metal in the locker to pin him down before I realized what I had done.

And, of course, the guy is still conscious.

I step back, holding my hands over my mouth.

"You…" The guy says. "You're a freak!" He shouts.

I'm breathing quickly as I rush up and bend down near him and try to put my hands on his head.

Of course, he doesn't like that. "Get those hands away from me... you... little…"

That's the last thing he says before I am able to enter his mind.

I quickly erase his memories, which was harder than it sounds, you have to get the right memory and you can't do too much or too little.

When I finish I pull back and see he is blacked out.

Great… I'm going to have to use my powers to wake him up…

I sit on my knees for a moment.

"Ok, Kai…" I breathe.

I replace the metal on the lockers and touch one hand to the base of his collar bone and the other on his forehead.

"Just a touch," I mutter.

I feel the energy flowing out of me. And I remove my hands before something bad happens.

"What's going on?" He asks.

I take a breath. I hate to do this…

I once more enter his mind.

My voice takes on my K'un-Lunian accent and gets low and dark. "Nothing happened and now you will go back to where ever you were going. Nothing happened."

His eyes are hazy and he sounds hypnotized. "Nothing happened and now I will go back to where ever I was going. Nothing happened."

"Good." I sigh as I watch him leave.

Once I was certain it was over I was shaking like I had just seen the dead.

Then I couldn't take it anymore.

I pretty much sprinted to the cafeteria and quickly found Hope. She was sitting at a table with Anna and Sabrina.

"Hey, Kai." Hope smiled at me.

'_Hope, I just did something bad._'

Her eyes widened. '_What did you do?_'

I look up at her and she can see it in my eyes, I can tell.

Hope quickly turns to Sabrina and Anna. "Excuse us for a moment."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok it took me all day to do this with my stupid computer. Kai could run a marathon faster than this. Just saying. All Coming Together fans. I am working on it hold on! Um, not much else to say so just enjoy this chapter while it lasts. Read and review!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks for the review as normal. I still am working on Luke's chapter… Um, anyway… I don't actually I have to much to say… Enjoy the chapter.**

**NyanWolf- There is more of that to come. Next chapter I plan on making extra painful for Kai. I have two ideas, one is a filler, but pain and lack of control is on the way. The robot actually happened that night. And there will be a reference about what it was doing in this chapter. Also LOVE TRIANGLE! Come on Far wake up and start teasing them about it!**

* * *

Hope held me by the arm, she was pulling me pretty hard and her grip was no better.

She marched me down to the office where she, though clenched teeth, explained to the office staff that she needed to talk with Agent Coulson.

Once we were allowed to enter his office Hope finally let go of my arm and threw me into a seat.

I look to my arm, which was a bright red color. "Hope, that hurt!" I whine.

"Talk!" She growls.

"Kai, Hope." Coulson addresses each of us. "What's wrong?"

"I used my power, in front of some kid, in the hallway," I mutter.

Coulson was holding some papers and he laid them on the desk, "you what?" He looks at us blankly.

"I used my powers. I didn't mean to… It just happened." I explain.

"And?"

It takes a while, but I explain everything that happened in detail.

"I don't know what came over me. But something did…" I finished.

"There was an intruder alert in your apartment last night when our agents arrived you were passed out on the couch. We gave the order not to wake you. We know you have been studying and staying up late." Coulson says slowly.

"I don't remember much, it was a robot… It hit me a few times… but it didn't do anything." I rub my head trying to remember.

"Is there any security system in Kai's apartment? Anything we could look at?" Hope implies.

"No, whatever was in there shut it off before going in. It shielded itself."

I think hard for a few minutes. "It hit me a few times... maybe it was trying to get something from me. It may have wanted information or blood."

"Maybe but we have no way of knowing…" Coulson sighed. "Back to the main topic…" He is stern once more. "Do not let it happen again Kai, you were lucky no one saw you and that you were able to wipe his memories. But, next time you might not be so lucky, someone could see you."

I look down to my lap. "Yes sir, Agent Coulson."

* * *

If that do could get any longer I would have loved to hear how. Things were just naturally slow, then P.E. had come around.  
I've never had to do P.E. because I flat out couldn't.

But today was different.

In a bad way.

"Well look at you Kai." The coach said when I walked up to him asking about what he needed me to do today.

"Um, what?"

"You're on your feet again, I guess this means that you will be participating today. Hm?"

"Oh," I blush. "No, actually, if I even scratch this Anna will kill me."

"Parker?"

"Yes, sir."

He seems to think for a moment. "Well, you can walk so you will be participating."

That's how I found myself walking the track while everyone else did their mile testing. It took me about twenty minutes, but I completed my 5 laps.

Anna had finished with a record time, for her anyway and had come to join me walking. "So what was that whole deal at lunch about?" She asked as we started walking back to the school building to get our stuff.

"It was nothing, Anna. Personal stuff."

"K'un-Lun?" She whispered.

"No." I raise and eyebrow and look at her strangely.

"Oh, then what?" She asks me.

"Personal Stuff."

"Oh come on!" Anna whines.

"Fine. I may or may not of…" I trail off. '_Used my powers in front of someone…_'

Anna pales. "You what?" She growls. She seems to be starting to get over her hatred of my telepathy, at least when I am just saying stuff.

"I did, but I whipped the memories," I explain.

Anna looks at me worried. "Fine, let me get my stuff."

A few minutes later we were in homeroom together. I had explained everything again using my telepathy so no one could hear.

"And that sums it up," I conclude aloud.

"That's weird, was there anything specific about the robot you remember. Because it may have been Oscorp tech. You know big green."

I shiver at the memory of my semi-recent visit. "I don't recall much it had whipped-like things, a few of them. They hit me right when the piece for controlling the prosthetic leg goes."

Anna looks at me strangely. "Can I look?"

I nod and move my shaggy hair out of the way. Anna looks at it for a moment. "It looks bad, infected maybe; did it try to put something inside of you?"

I pull back. "That's weird."

"It's possible."

"Anna I think I would know if someone tried planting something inside of me." I glare at her.

"So, you should get it checked out."

The bell rings. I quickly grab my backpack. "Look, I got to go to Xavier's today, I'll see you later. Hope's giving me a ride and she has to go to work later. If I make her late, again, she'll kill me."

Anna crosses her arms. "Fine, see you later."

* * *

Training at Xavier's was boring, the normal "testing my limits" and exercises.

"Kai, I sensed something different about you today while we were practicing. Has everything been alright?" Xavier asked me.

Hope was running late and we were waiting in the library.

"Yah, everything is just fine." I lie.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Sort of…"

He looks at me seriously.

"Ok, so last night something got into my room and attacked me." I narrate. "No idea what is was, who it worked for, what is wanted."

"Anna said it left a bad mark on the side of my head," I added.

Xavier moves over to look as I sit still, I can feel his cold hands and his breathing getting steady like he was entering a trance…  
It's quiet for a moment before a high pitched screaming starts in my ears.

I fall over and hold my ears tightly and look to Xavier, who seems to be in similar pain.

Suddenly a voice fills my head. "You're suffering will end soon enough."

It's spooky and as creepy as your worst nightmare and then some.

Blackness claims my vision.

I feel my body fall out of the chair and onto the ground.

* * *

"Kai! Get your sorry butt up right now or I will run you through!"

The best thing to wake up form after being in extreme pain is Hope's worried voice threatening to kill you.

I push my upper body off the ground and sit up. Everything is a mushy mess of bright colors.

Xavier was in her wheelchair again and looked a little better than I did, more awake and aware anyway.

Hope back up and as my vision cleared I saw Mr. Logan.

"Why am I on the ground?"

I slowly get to my feet to find the prosthetic leg had gotten loose and fell right off as I fell forward, Hope grabbed me.

"A shock wave as sent out temporally disabling all nearby telepaths. Even though your power is Omnikinese, you are still a telepath. It hit both of us, you worse." Xavier says aloud.

'_And it came from that chip in your head._' He adds in my head.

My hand shoots to where the scratch was. I can feel the piece for the prosthetic leg and there is something sharp and metal next to it.

"Kai, are you ok?" Hope asks quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just ringing." I lie quickly.

"Alright well we should go I got exams to study for and you do too…"

"Kai will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Xavier asks as Hope and I start to leave, my telekinesis holding my leg on.

"Um, I don't know. I'll let you know if anything happens."

He nods.

* * *

Later that night when Hope had gone to bed and was certain Sabrina was also asleep I was sneaking into Hope's apartment.  
I hurried over to the cabinets where she kept her herds and magic stuff.

I dig through her stuff and quickly grab what I need before rushing back into my apartment making sure that I put everything back so there would be no trace of me.

Once in my room, I pull out one of my incenses. Dad had given it to me a long time ago.

I carefully place the things I had taken from Hope's supply.

Acacia flowers, belladonna berries, and huckleberries, exactly what I need. I'm not any type of expert, so don't ask, but I know some different types of herbs, and these are some of them sure they are all over the earth but only people who know the mystic arts know how to use them.

I place everything in the small inner part of the incenses and gently place everything inside, using my prokinesis to light it with a small spark.

They burn almost too slowly to be real. I place the small pot on my nightstand.

get ready for bed and lay down watching the pot. Knowing the dream to come will show me something important.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Wow okay here it is! Chapter 18 of Next Gen: Kai. When I first started writing this story I didn't think I would get this many chapters in and I honestly did not have a plot figured out. But, as time went on I figured it out and I have got the final plot in my head ready to be written down. Here's when the real big action picks up. Honestly, once I sat down and started getting into writing this I almost didn't want to stop. The next chapter you will get to see a little bit of Danny I really hope that makes everybody happy. So you know what to do read, review, and enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I am very glad you like Kia and Anna's situation and friendship, because something's going to happen to it. I'm not really sure if I said that right. But, something big is coming for them. I am glad as always if you thought this was amazing chapter. And as for the chip in his head you'll just have to wait and find out... Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the dream I threw in... Enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- Thank you for reading and reviewing as usual. I think you will enjoy this chapter a lot. In a PM from a while back you gave me the idea for the science fair seen and I hope you enjoy what I did with it in this chapter. As for our little ship going on well things are going to get pretty interesting for Kia and Anna. Also I cannot wait to read Traitor! Also I can't wait to see Little Miss Pretty Paws plan!**

* * *

First was something like an ocean of blood; deep and dark red. It covered everything and the sky was also red; but a sky red, but not a sunrise or sunset color. More like blood.

Then were the clouds that covered the sky, not red, dark gray, a dark, dark gray. And out of the clouds shoots electricity.

The electricity was like lightning. Bolts shot quickly, mercilessly. Down to the water, making title waves where ever it struck.

In the middle of everything was someone. Some one laughing. Stranded out on an island in the ocean of blood. Laughing with a device in his hands

The storm went on and the ocean lapped up against cliffs. Strange rocky cliffs.

They towered up higher than the clouds. And going up to the top there was a beautiful and magnificent city, which looked to be made of gold glowing in the red sunlight, for even the sun had turned to blood red.

The city was covered in blood red snow.

Standing on the edge of the cliff looking down at the storm was a single man. Tall and strong in build, he was looking down on the storm his emotions unreadable. But none the less he was watching something.

The storm continued on below and a figure rose from the water.

His arms held high, controlling the chaos. Everything that was happening at his command… or was it?

There was another force at play.

The figure was simply a boy; silky black hair was uncontrollable in the wind. He face was covered in scratches. His clothing was torn to shreds. He was covered in caked in dried blood.

But what were most strange were his eyes. They were white, glowing. His expression wasn't one of pain it was one of strong concentration, hate also there. A strong hate. The man on the cliff had changed his focus form looking down to watching the boy. For that was what he was… he was nothing more than a boy… young and helpless against the forces that held him captive

But he was more than that wasn't he?

* * *

That wasn't confusing at all…. It made perfect since to me when I woke up. I had it all figured out:

Something bad is going to happen.

That was the easy part.

School was as Anna called it "a major train wreck." After I almost blew up our science test. And not in the way you think. We had to do a chemical reaction project for our "test" and my powers literally almost blew it up.

Thank the Dragon for Anna's science smarts.

We had to pass through the senior hallway to get to the lab because Anna needed some stuff.

So I had everyone's eyes on me, mostly because I don't have any jeans or pants. The only pants that I do have are made to fit me when I am not wearing the prosthetic leg. I'm used to it but it's still uncomfortable…

Anna opened the door and let me in, flicking on the lights.

My jaw dropped; there was loads of stuff in there.

"Well, tomorrow is my presentation…" She said, letting out a deep breath. "Fun right?"

"Fun." I reply dully.

"Everything is here and all we have to do it set up tomorrow!"

"We?" That woke me up from what ever trance I was in.

"You're at least going to help, right?" She looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I though I already helped..."

"Nope."

I shrug. "So what now?"

Anna opened the box with all her stuff in it. "Well, I'm going to make sure everything is ready. How was Xaiver's last night?"

"Ok..."

"Lier, it's never just 'ok' with you." She says, rubbing her chin, "something always happens to you."

I take a deep breath. "Don't rub it in."

"What?"

"You were right..."

"About?"

"There is a chip in my head. I don't know what it does, but last night it released a high pitched signal that knocked me and Xavier, and assumingly any other telepath nearby, unconscious."

Anna stares at me for a moment before speaking. "I know, I should be concerned right now... But, I told you so! I called it! I knew it! I was right!" She dances around for a moment. "Now time to do the right thing."

She straightens out her T-Shirt that had some pun about her being Iron Man, with the periodic table thing for iron if "Fe" and man is the same as "male". Please don't try to explain it, Anna already tried.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Telling Coulson would be the right things but something bad will happen. I don't know what it does."

"You need to have it taken out, it could harm you."

"Anna, let's just through tomorrow." I look up at her sadly form where i had settled into a chair.

"Fine, tomorrow, and then we fix this problem."

We pack up everything Anna had gotten out and slowly start making our way down the Senior hallway again.

My head throbs and I fall to my knees. Faking to make it look like it was the prosthetic leg's fault.

Anna quickly helps me up and we hurry to leave, everyone staring at us.

* * *

The next day came around and Anna was jittery. I was sweating and nervous too, but for a different reason. That stupid chip kept doing something to me.

I couldn't sleep well; even if I got rid of all the herbs I still had nightmares.

The vision, though. I wrote everything out. And I started figuring it out.

The man watching on the cliff might have been Dad, and the city behind him made of gold was K'un-Lun.

The storm was likly trouble. Something bad. Evil.

And that shade of red was blood; I had seen enough blood to know.

But there were still some things I didn't get. Was the kid supposed to be me?

I spent the morning making faces in my mirror trying to match the expression to see if it was me. Funny story, I need a new mirror. I shattered mine. I don't even know how.

"Kai, he's two people away." Anna squealed happily.

"Um, What? Who?" I ask.

I swear if we weren't in public she might have smacked me.

"The judge person." Anna says through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." I mutter. I was sitting on the table swinging my legs. Yup, both of them.

Anna looked over her tri-fold again. And I watched, nervous I might do something to mess it up. I don't want to mess this up for Anna. It means a lot to her, and it's nice to see her all happy and in her comfort zone of science. She's actually did a great job and she deserves this. She really does…

I blink. My head hurts… where was that train of thought leading to?

I look up and see Anna is talking to someone. Must the judge, he looks official and all that stuff, has a clipboard.

"…Kai." Anna says, looking over at me.

"What?" I jerk upright, so I'm sitting up straighter.

"How long have you been using the prosthetic leg Anna made?"

"It was finished a few weeks ago." I answer. "Anna wanted me to get used to it so I've been wearing it since then."

"Is it easy for you to use?"

I take in a deep breath. I slid off the table and take a few steps. "Yes."

He watches me walk around.

He turns back to Anna and asks her more questions I don't listen until they both look back at me. Luckily this time I caught the question directed at me.

"Have you had other prosthetic legs before this one?"

"No this is the first one."

"And if you don't mind me asking, how long have you, been like this? And why is this the first one?"

I'm grumpy. That's a personally question. And this isn't about me. "Yes, I actually do mind answering that question." I've got a little flame on my fingertip, but my voice remains calm. I quickly sit back down and sit on my hands. "And this is the first one because Anna is a friend of mine and that's what friends do, we help each other out."

"Interesting." The man writes something down and shakes Anna's hand. "Good work Miss Parker. I'm quiet impressed."

"Thank you." Anna says happily, her face is hot pink, she looks like Sabrina when a new episode comes on TV.

"And it was nice to meet you, um…" The judge turns to me.

"Kai, Just Kai is fine." I hesitantly also shake his hand.

"I'm sure the other judges will love this as well!" He calls over her shoulder.

I keep a charming smile until I am certain he is gone. Then I turn to Anna. "There are more people coming?" I whisper yell at her.

"Yes, didn't I mention that?"

I groan lying down on the table. "You didn't…"

"Sorry Kai…"

"You owe me for this. One was fine… But you owe me now."

"Fine, we'll go get dinner sometime after school lets out.

* * *

That night when I got home, I was tired and my armpits hurt.

Anna took the leg home with her and I was out of practice with the crutches a bit so I was hurting.

I collapsed on the couch and smiled at the ceiling, today wasn't all bad.

"Kaito Rand-K'ai." A voice spooks me. I jump off the couch forgetting Anna took the leg home with her I fell onto the coffee table, crashing ungracefully. My nose was wet as I wiped away some blood.

"Who's there?" I ask.

My hands light on fire and I look behind me where the voice came from.

No one…

I could have sworn…

Something cold grabbed me from behind, and around my neck. I couldn't move to look bit it was big.

I swing back and fourth, building up momentum and slamming my foot into my attacker.

It lets go. Thankfully…

I jump up and stumble to the couch and grab my crutches.

The figure in the dark stands up, and is a good 6 feet tall.

"Alright no more games…"

Electricity shoots out at me and hits. I scream out in pain, but focus, redirecting…

And out of my fingers it goes right back to its sender.

After a moment it stops. "You little…"

So instead this thing just lunges at me and tears at me while I try to fight it off.

Finally I feel something stab my in the stomach.

The pure shock of it all is enough to stop me. The pain sets in and I just drop. I feel blood. Too much blood.

My vision comes back to me the first thing I saw, blood… too much blood.

And with that the world around me is gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Okay, honestly I have no excuse for this taking so incredibly long. So for that I apologize. I am very happy to update all three stories today as you should notice. And I am looking forward to see what you guys think about this chapter. We finally get to meet you are real villains are in maybe find out a little bit about their plan. And also as I promised in the beginning will get to see Danny. I hope you guys out there enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think. You know the drill Read &amp; Review! Enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I am glad you thought that chapter was legendary and that you loved it. I guess you could call the whole vision that he had a big huge metaphor. Although personally I don't think I'm very good at writing their metaphors. But nonetheless I am very happy that you liked it. Hopefully this chapter will straighten out a few things. And we can find who put the chip in Kai. Did you say Porkyland and yes he does take a lot of mental abuse I guess, in that sort of way. I am glad for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and my other stories!**

**NyanWolf- I am glad you enjoyed reading about his dream/vision I personally had a great time writing it. Your idea about the science fair was really good and I'm glad that you think I did a good job with it. I hope you enjoy seeing Danny's appearance and he will also be showing up with Aiko. So sit tight and grab your popcorn and get ready for the show, er, chapter...**

* * *

Danny stood on the balcony of the terrace of the palace on the third story. He was looking out over the horizon and watching the sky, something was coming into the city.

The normally crystal skies were dark and murky. They should have been crystal. There were no clouds to be seen the only thing that stopped the murkiness were the distant mountains, towering up as if trying to stop the oncoming trouble.

Below him, the streets were abandoned. People had retired to their homes for the nights, leaving a few stray people walking around the marketplace. Making their way home after the long day spent doing an honest day's work out in the fields or in a shop.

Danny sighed; he knew what was happening, what was coming. But he couldn't do anything, and being a King, knowing what was coming and not being able to stop it is one of the most terrifying things Danny had been put through during his reign. But it was even more terrifying as a father. To know what your kids will be put through and not be able to do anything about it.

K'un-Lun, as much as he tried, would not be protected from this darkness. His kids could be protected from this darkness. Hundreds of people could be hurt, they could die. And there was nothing he could do to protect them. And he was only onr man, not enough to save them all. Epically not when they were in two different worlds.

Aiko walked up behind Danny. Her soft lavender dress flowed softly in the winds. Her hair was a mess and had been taking down and flowed softly down her back. "Danny, is everything alright?" She asked, walking up to him and feeling the cold of the air sweep around her.

Danny didn't look away from the skyline. "The prophecy, it's coming true. It's coming."

Aiko gently hugged one of Danny's arms. He had them up against the railing bracing himself. "Danny… Please don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried at it. I'm worried about what's coming. For K'un-Lun, and for Kai."

Aiko sighed. "Come on you need to eat and get some sleep. The monks are worried about you. You need to be ready for whatever is coming, and that means you need to stop worrying, get some food in you and a good night's rest."

Danny's gaze broke as he looked to Aiko next to him. "Aiko, I can feel your chi, you are scared."

"How can I not be?" Aiko whispered. "Kai's my son. My only son. The prophecy spoke of two paths, for there are only two. But, neither of them are good or at least what we would think as good."

Danny took a deep breath. "I know you haven't 'played' hero in a while, but I need you to. I can't fight this alone." Danny's raw-power filled eyes watched Aiko. She shivered the weight that her husband carried with him each day has rested on her when he looked at her like that.

"One of the promises I made when I became queen was that I would protect the city to the best of your abilities, even if it meant getting hurt myself." Aiko smiled softly.

Danny smiled, pain and stress leaving his eyes. "Then we should rest shouldn't we?"

Aiko nodded, her mind spinning, thinking about Kai. "I'll come inside in a moment." She said as Danny walked away.

"Dragon Lords," Aiko spoke quietly. "I know you are out there, in the real world. Please, watch over Kai, keep him safe. Just please." Aiko spoke to the wind.

The wind howled in response, as Aiko hugged her chest from the cold.

The wind died down and Aiko looked to the sky. "Please."

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep.

A steady beeping sound was singing a sound aloud that was in tuned with my heart.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned.

Ouch.

I was lying on a table. A hard table, someone I couldn't identify was standing over me. I couldn't feel anything. Voices raced past my ears.

"He's waking up."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't care! Knock him out!"

My eyes widened as I attempted to clear my vision. I move my arms to find I was strapped to a table.

I'm strapped to a table...

Panic sets in almost instantly.

I'm tied down.

I struggle against the straps and I can feel the open air on my chest burning like an infection. They were cutting me open or something.

Nope. Not happening.

I feel the room around me start to shift things coming to my aid. I hear people around me yelling, it's fuzzy though.

I think fast, but I can't think fast enough. A needle sticks its self into my left shoulder and dark spots claim my vision.

No.

Just, please.

Leave me alone.

I just want to be left alone.

Alone…

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep.

I hate that sound now. It's annoying now; the beeping of a heart rate monitor. I groan and rub my forehead. I'm not tied down. I don't have a blanket over me. Everything hurts.

I slowly sit myself upward and examine myself. I still had my shorts on, but my shirt was long gone.

I'm one like a table or something. It's cold and metal. There is a monitor thing stuck on my hand. It must be the heart rate monitor.

I quickly study my surroundings, a metal room. Cool, because I can control metal. One wall is a dirty glass. I get off the table in attempts of walking over to the wall of glass to see what is outside this prison cell.

I move to take a step and find myself flat on the floor.

"What in the world?" I look to my legs and then it hits me.

I don't have my prosthetic leg. Anna took it home with her to fix just a little. Even if I would have been wearing it, these people didn't seem too fond of me. I don't think they would let me keep it. And most certainly not in one piece. So even if I did have it when they got me, it would have likely been melted. How did I forget about that?

I sit up and do this cross legged thing, best I can. I take deep breaths. Then I levitate myself until I am standing, I look to the table. Then I slowly move my hands, making the solid metal like a liquid. But not hot and molten like, just a cold metal liquid. I only need a little bit, but I make myself something that looks like these crutches I used to use once at SHIELD. Forearm crutches. The ones that don't go under my arms because I'm in enough pain as it is.

I stumble over to the glass and lean on it, looking through it to see two extremely deformed figures. What on earth are they saying though?

I lean my head onto the glass and listen.

"You promised me you would bring him to me unharmed, you fool! I released you from SHIELD custody and you said you had something perfect for me! This is nothing but a crippled boy." One voice yelled. It was scratchy and older.

"I promise you, Octavius. He is something worth this trouble. His powers are incredible. And the best part is he has not mastered them, the chip you planted has only made him more unstable. He is weakened from when I attacked him, he has no hope of getting away, he lacks the training!" I shivered at this voice I feel like I know it. But who in the world is this 'Octavius' person?

"You had better be right Osborn." Octavius hisses back. "I've spent too many years hunting the wrong prizes all my experiments a failure. But this boy, if he is as you promise, could be the key to the fall of heroes everywhere."

My head hurts from leaning on the glass, the voices stop and something slams the glass sending me backwards.

I yelp as I land on my back and then a scream of pain escapes my lips.

There is another noise outside as the glass becomes clear and I can see through it perfectly.

Two creepy nightmares stand on the other side. Both of them right from the tales Dad would tell me about the Eighth City of Heaven.

Two huge monsters.

The one with many arms looks the half of a table and then to me and the crutches.

"Impressive." He mutters as I quietly get to my feet.

My breathing in hard and I am scared.

Terrified.

For once in my life I feel overwhelmed.

"He will do just nicely." The monster says again. "Perfectly."


	20. Chapter 20

**Discliamer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas. **

**A/N: Something came over me while writing this chapter I don't understand what happened to me. I, I am so sorry for all the feels that are coming! I am so sorry my good readers! Um, so I am happy with this chapter and how it turned out. Before I got this updated I started my next Big Project: Next Generation: Anna will officially be my next story in this series. It will begin as soon as I am done with Next Generation: Kai. Picking up with what happens right after this story! I am very excited to make this announcement and I hope to hear any thoughts and suggestions you might have for this story! Please check my profile at the bottom it will be updated regularly with updates. So with out further ado, I present the next chapter!**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks for always reviews and I am glad you liked the metaphors. Funny story, my hands were hurting last tiem I updated so I was using a talk to text app… I must have missed 'Porkyland' *blushes* so sorry about that, but you knew what I meant, thankfully. I am glad you like part with Danny I had a blast writing that. I can image his life is stressful when he can protect his kids. Especially considering Kai is only 12. The quote that Aiko says refers to Neon. And Aiko changes from Neon to Next Generation. She becomes much more cautious are careful. And she really is always worried about Kai. Green Goblin was coming, honestly not going to lie. I don't really know who is going to save him, but I think this chapter will make is clear isn't saving himself. I don't think so anyway… A little more about this chip this chapter. I can't promise and escape and as you can see Kai does not have a plan. And there might not be an escape… read and find out!**

**NyanWolf- Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoy some good Doc Ock. And yes, the dream does tie to Danny. And yah, I know you love some good Danny. And yes, if Kai can control metal he can melt Ock's tentacles. It really is a cool thought. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing else happened that day.

Goblin left after collecting a "reward" of some sort.

And all that Octavius did the rest of the day was scare me half to death a few times and work on some computers. He also gave me what looked like rotten food and water.

I guess that means I am useless to him dead.

I played with the water for a little while trying to move it and things.

It moved, but that was it.

I didn't eat. I guessed I could go a few days without eating before I would get delusional.

I'm going to lose a bunch of weight while I am stuck down in here…

I could possibly escape. I could chance it. It might be worth it.

Might.

I don't know what Octavius will do to me if I try to get out.

I don't know what the chip in my head will do either.

I can't really walk normally, or run for that matter…

So… I'm stuck here until I figure out what I want to do.

I lean on the back of the cell and watch the dirty glass.

Octavius had disappeared, hopefully for the night.

I am very tired, but I am scared to sleep.

I can here Hope already; "Sleep? That's what you're scared of? Really? Kai that is a little depressing."

I look at the crutch in my hand and the rest of the table.

Shelter. That would make me feel better.

I close my eyes and curl up into a ball. Allowing the medal to flow over me.

The darkness is somewhat comforting. And slowly I drift to sleep, allowing my mind to expand in hopes of contacting someone.

* * *

I think the chip mostly blocks my telepathy and any form of communication I could think of. I could contact anyone last night, not even Master Tuan.

Come to think of it. I hadn't used my telepathy ever since my lesions with Xavier, when it knocked us both out!

I'm going to lose my mind.

I woke up about ten minutes ago and was still sitting in my table-dome. It felt kind of safe.

"Good morning, freak."

Warm, happy feelings are over now…

I don't move.

"I know you are awake in that little prison you built yourself."

I don't reply.

I hear a 'whooshing' sound and then something pounds on the dome with a lot of force.

"Get up you animal!"

I allow the dome to become liquidly. "Animal?" I ask sitting in the puddle of cold metal. "I am the animal here?" I ask again, this time raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Octavius warns.

"No, I do not think so. How am I the animal? The freak between the two of us?"

Octavius growls. "Do not make me hurt you boy!"

"Ok, I'm 12 going on thirteen; boy is acceptable." I nod to him.

Octavius does not say anything but lunges at me and grabs me with one of his metal arms. "If you know what is good for you, you will shut up!"

I feel so much like Hope right now.

I smirk and grab his metal arm. Where my hands are it melts right through.

I fall to the ground and retreat back. Holding the arm while I stumble.

Angrily Octavius locks the glass down so I am trapped once more.

He moves away, muttering under his breath. Some of the words he uses I don't know, and I think I don't want to know what they mean.

* * *

I played with the medal for a while. By noon I was bored.

So I played with air.

Then some fire.

And by lunch I was pressed up against the glass trying to find a way to control it.

Octavius didn't bother with me most of the time.

Be he watched me and kept muttering to himself.

After giving up on the glass for today, he opened my prison once more.

He grabs me with an arm, I noticed his other one had been repaired.

"Let's have some fun now." He pins down my arms, since that was who I did it last time.

I don't bother to talk; I'm weak from refusing to eat.

He carries me over to a large test tube.

He places me inside and seals it shut.

I instantly panic. I slam myself against the walls. I try manipulating them.

"It's useless, freak. Unless you can manipulate cosmic energies there is no chance of you getting out." He laughs walking over to a control panel.

"Cosmic Energy?" I ask him. I can literally feel my face drain of color.

"Yes, in a form most difficult to get a hold of. Making it very special, but still useful, it lines your cell to keep you inside." He explains. "Now, let's see what makes you tick."

I'm trying to imagine what he is going to do to me. I really am.

Electricity goes right down the walls and into my body.

It only takes a moment, but I topple over crying out in pain.

The voltage stays steady for a moment. But then it starts to get higher and higher.

I think I am getting tunnel vision. I can't really see anything besides the walls and my hands as I curl into a ball.

After about five minutes it all stops. And water folds the container.

I don't move, I can't.

But the water feels so nice and refreshing. It's heavenly.

Too good…

I hate being right. Almost as soon as I was feeling better the electricity comes back, full blast voltage.

I feel this negative energy as it builds up inside of me. This darkness, and anger, and I can't even find the words to describe this.

I felt my blood pressure rising drastically.

It feel's like I might blow up…

* * *

"What happened?" I moaned weakly.

Why do I feel like I was ripped apart?

The testing container I was in was broken. Broken glass laid everywhere as I weakly pushed my body off the bottom of the cell.

"Agh!" Octavius yells throwing the broken glass everywhere. "You freak!" He grabs me as I have no choice but to be limp. "If I didn't need you alive you would be dead already." He yells at me. I close my eyes and try to send a telepathic blast.

Nothing happens.

I start to choke a little as his robotic arm tightens around my neck. "You will cooperate with me you freak. No one is coming to get you. There is no rescue. No big sisters. No magic dragons coming to your aid. You are now mine! Don't even think about escaping. You are a weak and cribbed fraction of a human!"

I want to say something, but breathing is hard enough so I don't bother.

"You can't contact anyone with your telepathy turned off. So it is hopeless."

He throws me across the room and back into my cell.

Pain explodes in my back as I slam against the back wall.

I fall to the ground and grab my head and my side.

I think I have a few broken ribs. He was holding my extremely tight.

And my neck has marks in it now.

I pull the metal flooring up and around me. This time making a larger dome.

I curl up inside and rest my head on my folded hands.

My vision is blurry. Tears are swelling up in my eyes, but I can't cry.

I physically will not let myself cry, and also don't want to get dehydrated.

Once I pull myself together a little more. I take full normal breaths.

Then I look down at my bad leg, phantom pain sweeps across my nerves. A burning sensation.

I rub my leg, there's no way I can get pain medication here. So I am just going to have to suffer through it until it goes away.

My stomach hates me for not eating yesterday. I'm hungry. But the food is gone.

I'm just going to have to wait. But I can't wait; I need to go home, back to where I am safe.

But my telepathy is gone, everything is too quiet in my head. I want to be able to use my telepathy.

I slowly dismantle the dome and take some metal and make a small flat bracelet, then after giving it a second though I make a more paper like shape.

Then, using a finger I write:

_I quite literally blew myself up._

I look over it. It's outrageously stupid.

But, it'll help me remember if I keep track of what I do.

I take in a deep breath; I guess I can figure out something to do tomorrow.

Find a way to escape.

There has to be a weakness in this prison I am in.

A way…

There is always a way…

And with that, I think I blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N:**** Ok first off I feel the need to say: don't worry about this story ending! Next Gen: Anna will pick up this story line and continue it! Also when I say ending soon I have at the very least 5 more chapters to write. I'm not finished with Kai (Make of that what you will; it can be good or bad). Um, I don't have much to say but read and enjoy this chapter. **

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218 - I can't confirm or deny weather or not Kai will escape. I can't say you are wrong because you might not be… Kai can is like Hope if he likes it or not. So that was that part of his personality. It's not the cosmic cube blocking his powers, just cosmic energy. I don't know what Ock's plans are yet but I can ensure you they are going to be bad. I am glad you like how I wrote Kai in that chapter. And I hope you enjoy him once more. This story has at the least maybe five more chapters left in it. If you go back and do some reading I think I already said what her set of powers are but I will also list them again in her story. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**NyanWolf - I am glad you loved this chapter. And thank you for the compliments. I don't think I planed this to be a hurt comfort Fan Fic, but it kind of turned out that way. I am glad you like a good torture scene because Ock isn't done with Kai just yet. I am glad you think I wrote my characters well and you enjoy how Kai still is hanging on, his motivation is in this chapter. The bracelet idea was so that he could keep his list on him. Not a problem on using your idea, I didn't even notice I did until you mentioned it, but there is a small reference to that also, you might want to check it out. Also don't worry about Next Gen: Anna too much because this story line will be continued in that story. **

* * *

I hate Octavius.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him!

All he has done is cause me pain. I want out of this prison!

I want to go home.

I want to be left alone.

I want to eat, and rest, and sleep without fearing my waking hours.

I had been here a week now, and Octavius has made it very clear that no one is coming for me.

He's had some 'fun' with me the past few days.

Day one was spent with more electrocuting. I'm shocked I'm not dead yet, I think I have mom's Immortal blood to thank for that.

Day two he tried drowning me some. I could have given up so easily. I am useless to him dead, if I just gave up it would be over! I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. He couldn't use me!

And then he strapped me down to a table and cut my with a blade a couple hundred times.

He injected some stuff into me, and took blood.

It would have been so easy to just stop fighting and give up, give in.

Just die maybe.

But, every time I think that that faces come to mind.

Mom and Dad. I would hate to never see them again. And I couldn't put mom through that type of pain. She almost lost me twice in my life and I refuse to just give up. Dad would also be devastated. Who knows how he would take it!

Then Hope. She would murder Octavius. And anyone who has helped him. They would all be dead.

Then Anna, she is the last one I see. And the one that makes me fight the hardest. I don't understand it though. We are just friends aren't we? I mean she is amazing, and smart. And she is pretty. But we are just friends. I don't understand why her face brings the most hope. She's really great, and she cares for me and we're friends. Maybe, maybe there is something else here? Something I am missing…

Maybe I like her, a little? Maybe, there is something more between us?

I'm too tired to think.

How long have I even been here?

Maybe a week, likely more… They routine of pain is an endless cycle.

I'm in my dome again, it makes me feel safe. I'm no closer to controlling cosmic energy than I was when I got here.

Octavius has made it clear he doesn't like me either.

A small glass of water once a day.

I tried throwing it against the glass walls to get out. But it didn't work.

And every other day I get an apple to eat.

Which isn't rotten. I guess he figured out I refuse to eat rotten food.

The pile of apple cores confirms that I have been here a week and a half.

I have a collection of 5 apple cores means about ten days.

I have also gathered up all the metal on the floors and walls.

There was a large amount. But under everything were the same glass walls that I could break.

There was plenty of other things in the lab I might have been about to use as an escape. But I couldn't get them.

So I play with the metal.

It's boring being locked up like an animal.

The most fun I get is when I am taken out of this prison.

I always have a few select words for Octavius before he shuts me up with pain.

"Good morning, freak." His voice laughs at me. "Time to come out of that fort."

My arm count had reached 4. I had a good time melting his arms when he ticked me off.

His metal arms being to bang down on the dome once more. Pounding on my shelter.

He breaks through after punching at it for a few minutes to find I had made myself a peg leg and was standing up waiting on him.

I was dizzy and unbalanced.

Btu I was ready to put up a fight. I stumbled out of the room metal wrapping around my hand in orbs ready to be used.

"So you want to play?" Octavius asks me. His voice is still like nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm here to fight. I want to go home, and I will go home. I will not allow you to stand in my way." I bark at him.

"You're a fool to think you can take me in your state, you've been here longer than you think. You've been unconscious for days at a time, your body is rotting. And you can't even use your telepathy, what do I have to fear from a boy who can hardly stand?" Octavius questions me as he walks away from my cell and walks to the other side of the room giving me space.

"A lot." I reply.

"Look at yourself!" Octavius laughs.

My hands light on fire and I throw it at the computers. They burst into flames. I am so mad at this freak.

"You should stop before you hurt yourself." I glare at Octavius. Then I used the metal under my feet to move. I can't really walk…

I rush Octavius and melt one of his arms.

"Freak!" he grabs me as I started to melt another arm. "You will obey me!"

"I will not." I grunt, he grabbed me by the neck.

"You don't get a choice." He growls.

One of his other arms grabs a remote looking thing and then he presses a bottom and I go limp.

There is a throbbing in my head. "That chip will end up killing you if you don't do as I say."

I feel the metal walls and move forming a word in Chinese:

救命

The fires get bigger and bigger as my pain grows and it spreads everywhere.

I can't stop.

It is a nightmare.

Octavius zaps me with more electricity. I fall and curl up. The fire is getting much, much worse.

"You are going to suffer for this."

And with that I feel the pressure build back up, negative energy collecting in my stomach. Pain and anger an all those other things build up inside of me, the feelings of… of….

Of….

* * *

My back hurts and my hands feel so sore.

I blink open my eyes.

Did I blow up again?

I go to rub my face. But my hands are restrained before I can reach my face.

I jump up to stand and fall, forgetting I can't stand.

I am not sure how I keep forgetting this…

"This time we're not going to blow ourselves up, understand?" Octavius asks me, the chains pull up on my arms.

I'm mostly suspended from my arms as I am able to get my foot under me.

"You are too much trouble for my taste so now we are doing things my way. You open your mouth, make one move I don't like… and I will make you suffer…" his voice is dark and filled with the fact he will come through on this threat.

I breathing quickens.

He seems to get pleasure form this. "And if I can't hurt you enough, I will hunt down everyone on earth you care about. Your sister and the girl."

"What girl?" I ask, I'm lying. Electricity comes down the chains and through my arms.

I go limp, likely putting too much of a strain on my shoulders.

I scream out in pain.

It takes a while and my tunnel vision returns, but I can finally breath after a few minutes when it stopped.

I look up at Octavius.

"Why don't you just kill me already and get it over with?" I ask sourly. "Scared I might kick your butt?"

Once more the electricity returns. And this time my whole vision is taken away and there is calm. I watch the sea of blood and the figure on the island with the remote becomes clear.

Octavius.

* * *

"Welcome back." A creepy voice greets me. "I though you were going to leave me. And we can have that. Can we?"

This time I am strapped down to a table. "Normal people would have died by now. You have survived what would have killed a normal human."

I let out a breath, to me is sound satisfactory.

"And now, I get the pleasure of finding out what makes you tick."

My head throbs with an unending pain as I feel something cut deep into my stomach.

I fight against the bonds and the feeling of puke in my mouth.

I gag, but I have nothing in my stomach to throw up.

I focus on the reasons I can't die.

Mom.

Dad.

Hope.

Anna.

Anna, please come and rescue me.

Hope, please come and rescue me.

Anyone, please come and rescue me.

Dragon Lords…

Anyone…

Please…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas!**

**A/N: I am starting to get sad when I write this. I mean everything I am doing to Kai… I feel bad. But, I can't stop yet. I think I threw in a nice plot twist at the end. And I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it. So um, yah, sorry this chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer! I can't wait to have everyone read this chapter and enjoy this story. **

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I am very glad to have Kanna started! Small but big Kanna scene in this; Warning: Feels! Major Feels in my opinion! I hope you are up for another heart breaking chapter! I am sorry but, don't worry… it's going to get better… hopefully… I am glad you are still reading this story even if it is "painfully addicting" I hope this chapter is enjoyable, and I cant wait to read your next review! There might be more than 4 chapters left and I am afraid I can't conform anything yet…. So, um… get ready and enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- I also love how Kai is starting to realize how he feelings for Anna. And Kai really is a survivor, he's been through a lot in his short (he is only 12) life. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I know I don't have more than another day or two left.

I keep telling myself this.

It's the truth.

I have no strength to do anything.

I lost the strength to manipulate the simplest of things what must have been last week.

My head is throbbing and it's hard to remember much.

Octavius had stopped experimenting with me, which was the only good thing to happen to me.

But I got to watch him, when I could manage to stay awake.

He was very happy about something, this experiment he is doing. He tells me about, I remember he would tells me about it, but... I don't remember what he says.

My hands are killing me along with everything else. I haven't been let out of the restraints since they were put on.

Octavius still electrocutes me for the pure thrill of it every now and then, musing over how it hasn't killed me…

But other than that, I just feel helpless.

No one is coming. No one knows where I am.

What could I do about that?

Nothing…

If I try to use my powers it might kill me.

And I don't know where I am.

Ok, Kai. Time to put your big brain to use.

Think your way out.

If it kills me, I am going to get out.

Ask the right questions.

What do I have to work with?

A prison cell, metal, there is a lot of technology here, but I don't think I could use it.

Why not?

Cuz I don't like technology.

"Life or death, Kai." I mutter to myself. "Get over your sorry self."

I look up to make sure Octavius didn't hear me.

He didn't.

Ok, so technology. What can I do with that?

"Nothing there is a chip behind my ear that will kill me." I mutter once more.

What else is here then?

I pause before answering that. Have I seriously started talking to myself?

Yes, answer the original question.

"This is ridiculous." I grumble.

Um, computers.

So what can computers do?

Everything.

Ok then…

I could crash all the computers in here… that would do anything.

Maybe I could send a signal?

I don't know how though.

No time like the now…

I narrow my eyes and look at the computer.

Ok, computer. Work.

I really hope this doesn't need telepathy.

I close my eyes and try to meditate to reach it.

* * *

I groan.

I must have passed out, again.

I hate this place.

"Hello my little prize."

Is hate a strong enough work?

Loath, abhor, execrate, abominate, repudiate…

That's it! I'm going to go crazy.

I'm going crazy, and then I am going to die!

"What do you?" I ask.

I don't mumble this time and my voice sound dark, and raspy.

"Oh, don't be so negative. I'm letting you out of this cage. Should you be thanking me?"

"Oh, my hero." I groan.

I feel the chains come off my hands.

Dragon Lords! Ouch!

And another one comes off my foot.

Dragon Lords! Thank you!

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as the realization hits me too late.

"If you want to live you will not ask so many questions." Octavius says, walking away, "you'll find out soon enough."

He left me with nothing to restrict me. I listen for here his metal arms clanging on the floor before scrambling to the computer.

I hope I have some time.

Dragon Lords, come on! I need time.

I have to crawl ungracefully over to the computers a good thirty or so feet away, but when I get there I wasn't no time. I place my hand on the controls and take a deep breath.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. - I need help. Trace this message back to me. I'm dying. - Kaito Rand-K'ai_

I play the message on loop in my head, come one computer; send the message.

Send the message.

Send the message.

Send the message.

I keep repeating it until I hear Octavius returning.

I scramble away from the computers.

Feeling weak and like garbage.

I hardly am able to sit at the front of my open cell when he returns, sweating from fear and shaking.

Octavius doesn't say anything.

He grabs me with one arm and puts me on a table.

I'm sitting up just fine.

"You're not mine to control, and you will destroy everything you care about, and you will watch while you can't do anything about. I know everything you know now."

I almost fall backwards, startled. "How?"

"You're a fool. That chip has been copping all the important stuff you know. Mostly SHIELD information. But I also got some names." He says with a crooked smile.

"Sure." I mutter.

I watch as Octavius fiddles with some things I can't see.

"Oh, Kaito, when you wake up, you will wish you were dead." Octavius warns me.

In one of his arms is a needle.

His arm shots at me quickly, but I can't do anything. There is nothing I can do.

I feel the coldness enter my veins and I fall off the table and to the ground as my eyes begin to close. The ground is cold, relief. Quiet.

And it's gone…

* * *

Screaming, people are screaming.

Shattered glass is all over the floor in front of me

Rain, pours heavily on my back as I stand where the glass once was…

Or… am I floating?

Floating…

There are three bodies one the ground. Each shadowed, I can't tell who they are.

I watch one of them sit up, everything still shadowed.

Expect blue eyes.

Bright, big, terrified, blue eyes…

They look right into me.

And three words were said.

"I love you."

* * *

I wake up with such fear that I jolted up from where I was laying on a table once more.

"Your mission was most successful." Octavius says. "That is good to know because your next target is much more difficult."

"What did you do?" I growl, trying to piece everything thing.

"The correct question is; what did you do?"

I look down at myself and gasp. I was wearing this metal leg, and black pants, but the metal leg was on top. I was wearing a matching black tank top.

My hands had black gloves on them.

"Well?" I ask him.

"You did a small test on some of my newest technology. It worked very well, next you have a bigger target to test." Octavius seems to be too happy about all this...

"Yah, sure. What are you going to make me do?" I challenge him.

"Destroy your home." He says as if it's an everyday thing. "You are going to go and destroy K'un-Lun."

I think my heart stopped beating for a moment. I couldn't breath.

"Kill me now and get it over with!" I shout, at him. My eyes are wet. "I am not going to do that."

He arm grabs my neck. "You don't have a choice. Because you are going to destroy your home dimension, and you are going to kill both of your parents while you are there."

I start breathing hard. I don't feel well.

My stomach is a mess.

Octavius throws me into my cell and lets the door close.

"Get some rest." He says creepily. "K'un-Lun wouldn't see it coming."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N:** **Ok, so, wow. This is done! This chapter, not the story. I might have more up my sleeve. So I have been meaning to update this for, like, forever now! But, stuff gets in the way. So, what I want to do, it doesn't always happen. It is summer so things are getting crazy and I have things to do and a weird schedule. But, I finally got this up. I am going to try to start updating the Next Generation series on Sundays. But if I don't, do not panic. Good things come to those who wait. Um, I have started working on Next Generation Anna. I have three chapters written. So, I have a start. Um… so keep reading and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!**

**Reviwes:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Can Danny do nothing to stop it? Can he simply stand by and watch everything he protects burned to the ground by this own son? Just messing with you. You have to read to find out. Kai's brain is her only weapon, Doc Ock had him broken down enough to get into him and do some digging. The "Dream Moment" was it a dream? Was it Kanna? Because, there is a chance things aren't what they seem. Who said "I love you"? What happened exactly? Get ready, fasten yoru seat belts and grab the largest popcorn you can get. Here comes (title sequence) "The Apocalypse of K'un Lun.**

**NyanWolf- Mind control is always a good one. And you shouldn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet. There is still room for someone to die. There is always room. Yes, I'll say it now, Danny and Aiko are both in this chapter. And yes, lots of fighting. The real question you should be asking yourself is: What was the victim of the first test? Anyway I'll let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiko stood shivering in the cold. She was leaning on a wall in the dark cave.

Danny was nearby meditating.

"Danny," Aiko said. They had been waiting for days now.

"Yes?"

"I don't want this to happen. It's making me sick." Aiko said quietly, looking up to Danny.

Danny looked up at Aiko sadly. "We don't have a choice. We are going to have to fight Kai. And we need to win."

"But why would Kai attack K'un-Lun?" Aiko asked as she sat down next to Danny.

"Maybe it's not really him. Maybe he is being controlled or something, we can't know for certain, Aiko." Danny said calmly, "we have to be able to beat him. And we may have to hurt him. I know neither of us wants to. But, I don't think we get much of a choice."

"Danny, I'm... I'm scared. I can't do this. Kai's how life is suffering after suffering. I can't hurt him. What did he ever do to deserve all this pain and suffering? He's only twelve! Yes, he'll be thirteen soon, but Danny, he's still just a child!" Her voice was anxious.

"This may have been part of saving his life, the price of a life is heavy, his expanded powers must only be part of it, and this must be more."

Aiko nodded. She sat next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then we have to win. But, what will be sacrificed in order to win?"

* * *

I was in a full-body containment of some sort. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

I really couldn't do much if I wanted to. I can only think.

And try to fight.

I could tell we were traveling. And I didn't need to be told to know where we were going.

K'un-Lun. We were going to K'un-Lun.

My stomach hated me. I was given food last night, but I couldn't eat, as hungry as I was. I want to die before I would fight my parents. I don't want to, even if I have no choice. I am going to have to fight them.

And I have to loose. They have to win.

I only hope that they are in a condition to fight me. I hope they know, maybe there was a sign? K'un-lun's weather and stuff is affected by the near future.

Hopefully, they knew I was coming.

But, for now, there is nothing I can do.

I allowed my mind to wander.

Thinking about how I was traveling.

Stories Mom and Dad would tell me.

From their youth, to the legends of my home.

Battle stories everything.

And slowly I feel myself nodding off, into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

This time I had the dream again. I dreamt of the part of the man overlooking the cliff.

This time he was clear. He was my father.

He was watching.

He knew.

He was devastated by this but, he knew.

He had to know!

* * *

I don't remember waking up, but the next thing I saw I was surrounded by snow.

I was almost there.

I was cold. I felt my legs move.

I couldn't warm myself; I couldn't do anything but look straight ahead.

The sun was high in the sky, it was about noon.

The snow would have blinded me if I hadn't been so used to it.

But I kept walking.

My head moving to the right and I felt this chill as I saw the village.

The chill was colder than the air outside.

I felt like a robot. I had no free will, only on the inside, and it wasn't that strong.

I could think, and I could feel.

I am a player in a real life video game. I am being controlled. And I do not have three lives, I hardly have one.

* * *

The cave with the portal. I was standing right outside.

I don't know why. Why am I standing here?

I focus on my breathing. Deep and shaky breaths.

And my stiff legs walk in. my hands are on fire as I walk.

I wonder how Octavius was using my power.

I was mad at this.

These were my powers, things would be easier if he couldn't use them.

Think of something else.

Something else…

That other family of three… the one I attacked….

No!

Something else!

There was nothing else.

As I walked I tried to think of Hope, green eyes, red hair, and her attitude, but the memories were faint. I couldn't remember them.

They seemed to be from so long ago.

I miss Hope a lot.

I watch as a light is in the back of the cave and growing closer.

Should there be light?

The gate was guarded from the inside…

As I finally get up to it. I see the portal. I had seen it before when I left.

Torches were on the walls and lit.

And there they were. Two sights for my sore eyes.

Mom and Dad.

They were waiting on me.

Dad was standing, leaning on a wall.

"Kai, whatever is going on, we need to talk about it. I don't understand what has forced you to do this, but I know why you're here, and I am sorry. I can't let you destroy K'un-Lun." Dad says harshly.

I want to talk to him.

Explain.

Beg for his help.

Instead, I can only watch him.

Mom was by his side. "Kaito, please, don't do this. Just tell us why." Her voice was so soft. I wanted to fall into her arms like I did when I was a baby.

Instead, I attack them.

Metal on my arms shot out like bullets, small and sharp.

I watch as Mom and Dad dodge.

One slices Mom's cheek.

She doesn't seem fazed as she leaps and throws a force field at me.

I lean back and out of the way.

Dodging as Dad throws attacks, not using his power.

And as Mom uses her force fields.

I counter every attack nearly perfectly like I have been trained.

Striking in the right places, making Dad's attacks all miss.

I manage to get behind him and I hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Dad holds his back getting to his feet, his eyes hard like he was going to unleash all his power on me.

Mom throws daggers at me. Some hit my arms and others hit my sides.

I feel them cutting my skin and I flinch.

But I can't do anything.

I seem to use almost every skill I had used while in captivity.

Dad was dodging easily. When I used metal against him he would only destroy it with his powers.

Mom was also attacking; her skills were rustier than Dad's. She had stopped playing hero when Hope was born. She had to be a mother. And she was good at it. Since I couldn't really do anything I watch the fight. My mind floats back in time, my memories of when I was little; when everything was perfect.

And I felt tears go down my cheeks.

I try to focus on the fight.

Mom was down, but still awake. The side of her head was bleeding.

I threw Dad to the side; he fell to the ground and stayed down.

I smile, satisfied with my work.

This is bad, I am scared to death!

If I had any control, I would be shaking to death.

I face the portal and take a deep breath.

Home was on the other side. So was everything I knew.

Everything but Anna…

I don't waste any time. I walk right through.

It takes me a minute, but I feel dirt under me and I open my eyes.

There was home. No more than fifty feet away.

Home.

I hear whizzing behind me and the portal opens once more.

And there are Mom and Dad, still standing.

Mom goes to grab me with her force fields.

I dodge from one side to the other.

This time they fight harder, less afraid of hurting me.

They want to beat me.

They have to. They have to do whatever it takes.

Even if it means…

No, we'll all make it out of this alive…

I refuse to die.

Mom's force fields wrap around me.

Spinning in all directions.

I reach out and touch one, only to get shocked.

She amplified them with her lightning.

And it really hurt me.

I punch and kick and blast, but her force fields were too strong. And they were the deepest red I had seen them, ever.

She was mad at me.

And I am ok with that.

I deserved it.

I had done all these terrible things, even if I didn't want to.

I could easily be considered a criminal in K'un-Lun, for even attempting to kill my parents and destroy K'un-Lun.

And I could be put to death.

Octavius, too scared of the punishment, he used puppets.

I'll make him pay.

The force fields wrap around me tightly.

I am going to murder Octavius.

Finally, my arms are pinned to my side.

I'm a huge mess of emotions.

I'm mad at Octavius.

I'm scared of what Mom and Dad will do to me.

I'm tired and angry at myself for not being stronger.

I'm scared of what happens next.

And I'm…

* * *

What happened? The fight had gotten close to the edge of the town and some houses looked to have been blown up.

Mom and Dad were lying nearby.

Each appeared to have been knocked out.

I can't tell if they are breathing…

I run over to them and kneel down next to my Mom.

I touch her cheek and breath in relief.

I feel alone and weak.

Where'd Octavius run off to?

I can't be sure if he is gone or not.

I watch Mom's face as her eyes snap open.

Suddenly, red force fields grab me.

I cry out in pain and go limp. I don't have much of a choice.

"Kai, talk." Mom says; her eyes hard.

Fear overwhelms me.

I can't talk.

Dad slowly stands up and walks over to Mom. He limps some as he goes.

He walks up to me and Mom forces me onto my knees.

Dad kneels down and Mom forces me to my knees.

Dad's hands go on the sides of my head.

I feel him activate his powers.

The warmth floods my body and I feel stronger.

But I am still torn to pieces.

I feel Dad in my mind. I want to call out and talk to him, in the only safe place I know.

But instead I feel he is only looking for information.

There is nothing I can do now.

I was the victim.

I'm saved.

All there is for me to do now is wait.

Wait and see if I heal or not.

Where I go from here.

Fear floods me once more.

I feel scared.

Octavius might try to get me once more.

And I might get arrested here in K'un-Lun.

And I'm scared.

* * *

"…Danny…" A soft voice cries.

I'm tired of being knocked out to only wake up uncertain.

I feel like I am laying on someone. I open my eyes and listen to the sound of someone crying.

"Aiko, it's ok…" Dad! He also sounds terrible. "They're on their way."

"Who?" I ask. Wow, my voice sounds… it sounds terrible.

How long have I sounded like this?

"Kai!" Mom exclaims. She gently lifts me up and hugs me tight.

Her tears are wet, but I hardly notice them. She is holding me in her arms.

She lays me down and cups my face in her hand. Her thumb runs over a deep cut on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry. We thought… we didn't know if you would wake up or not." She stumbles over the words.

"Kai, what happened?" Dad asks me calmly.

"I was being controlled," I mutter. Tears swell up in my eyes.

I feel like… I feel terrible. Everything that has happened hits me all at once.

"It's ok, Kai. It's over now. SHIELD is on their way to come get you. You need serious medical attention we can't give you here." Dad explains to me softly as I cry.

Mom holds me tight. "Kai, I'm so sorry."

I bury my head in her chest.

"I want it to end!" I cry. "I want to just be left alone!"

"It's ok, Kai. SHIELD is going to help you." Mom whispers. "We know what happened." Mom whispered.

"Kai, just hang on. We need you to be strong ok? Everyone is worried about you." Dad says. He moves so he is sitting across from Mom. He places a hand on my shoulder. "I know it's hard to think. But, I promise, you're going to be ok."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Diclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! This is not the end. I have at least four more chapters. So I have no idea when this will end. Ideas just kept coming. And Luckily for Kai, help is coming too. Not much else to say but enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I was going for intense. Hope and Anna's POV will be in Next Gen: Anna. Kind of how this story when back in time to cover while Hope was in K'un-Lun, Anna's story will go back and see their side. More heart break is to come, but don't worry, things end up ok. So please don't stop reading. Next Gen: Anna will not be posted all at once, I like to get readers input and change things, but before I post a story I write a few chapters as a "sample" just to make sure I like it. Enjoy.**

**NyanWolf- Wish Granted! Character Death revealed in Next chapter! Also your new story is good. I can see Danny starting to figure it out because of his connection to magic and go through what Peter did. Maybe find Peter and tell him he remembered. Freak out when his life just seems so messed up. I enjoyed writing it through his emotions; he has no control over his body so he can't talk when being "used." Family of three is Anna. So read and enjoy!**

* * *

_I ran into the palace. I was covered in dirt and a very bad rash._

_Hope had invited me to watch her and Jun's sparring session near the woods. _

_I had jumped at the chance to watch and followed them to their usual training spot away from the city. I had been sitting on a log watching near the trees when Hope had knocked Jun's staff he was using out of his hands and right at me. _

_Before I could react I was hit._

_And I fell backwards down a hill and into the trees, branches scratching me as I went, and I landed almost perfectly in a deep mud puddle. _

_When I had gotten out, the plants near the edge must have been poisonous._

_Hope had offered to walk me home, but I refused and walked myself home. _

_When I got home it was about lunch time, so there weren't any servants walking around attending to the chores that kept the palace running. _

_I walked slowly to the stairs and went up. _

_The mud had rubbed off my feet, other than that it was dried out from the sun._

_I could feel mom and dad were in Dad's study were he did most of his official work. _

_The rashes were burning my skin and were aching._

_My skin felt on fire. My arms and legs were pink, and I was certain my face was also._

_I was nearly in tears when the guards posted outside let me in._

_I didn't make it very far into the room before mom noticed me. _

_Mom was seated on a couch while dad was further back in his room. _

_"Kai!" Mom exclaimed, she jumped up and rushed over to me and knelt down. _

_She took one of my arms and looked it over. _

_"Oh, my…" she whispered to herself. "What happened to you?"_

_"It was an accident." I muttered. _

_She wiped my eyes dry. _

_"Hope and Jun were sparring. And Hope disarmed Jun, his staff hit me and knocked me into the woods." I explain._

_"You must had fallen into some poison oak." Dad comments walking over. "The rash looks very bad."_

_"Danny!" Mom exclaims, she gently hugged. "Be nice."_

_"I'm just saying." Dad says, he looks at me sadly. _

_"Come on, Let's go and get you cleaned up." Mom says, leading me out._

_Not even ten minutes later I was sitting in a tub, in my underwear._

_The water was covered in white foamy bubbles. _

_Mom was washing off my arms and face, she had me do my legs. _

_She didn't say anything while she worked. She just looked to be thinking. _

_"Mom are you mad at me?" I ask._

_"No, I'm not mad at you." She says. "I'm very happy to get these rashes treated quickly. They only get worse with time."_

_She pours more warm water over my head. _

_I hold my breath as the water makes it's way down my back._

_My silky black hair, sticks to my face. _

_Mom laughs as she bandages up my arm._

_I got out of the water and she handed me a towel._

_ "I'll take care of you Kai, you're not like your sister. She thinks that she is invincible. But you know you aren't." She said to me, quickly rubbing the towel in my hair to dry it. "You're perfectly fine how you are. Don't try to be like Hope, ok?"_

_"Is this because of how careless she can be?" I smile at her despite the pain._

_"Yes," Mom says, she gently kisses my cheek._

_"Ok, then. I will not try to be my sister." I promise her._

* * *

Ouch…

Everything's quiet. Too quiet.

And dark… to dark.

I open my eyes and grabbed my head.

"You failure! You weak a miserable excuse of a human being." A voice screams at me.

I focus my vision, not that I want to.

I know who is waiting on me.

I pull at my arms to find I was chained down to a table.

"Oh, you think just because you're parent's beat you meant you would wake up in safety?" Octavius.

I want to hurt him.

"I intercepted you before you could get back to SHIELD. You may be a mere insubstantial child. But, I am turning you into more. I am giving you a new chance."

"I had a good life before you took me. I want to go home!" I shout at him.

"And you will be going back home again, to fight your parents once more. My technology will need some upgrading first…" Octavius trails off. "Maybe you could steal it for me."

I burned inside.

"How did you get me?" I ask.

"I have my ways." He says simply.

"Well, I am not doing anything else for you. My dad disabled the chip!" I say with a smirk.

Pain explodes in my head.

"He did. But he didn't do a good enough job." Octavius informs me.

I pull at the bonds that tie me down.

"If you want to fight me, I will make you suffer. You have no idea how long you've been here. You don't accept how weak you are. You are strong in mind and that is all you will ever have, your body is broken.

I feel tears swell up in my eyes.

"Aw, the little baby wants to cry?" Octavius mocks me.

I hang my head. I bite my lip and try not to cry.

Coldness spreads all over my body.

"Good, I have your cooperation." He says. An arm grabs my chin and makes me look up at him.

His eyes are hard. I try to look away.

I hang where I am for a few minutes.

And once I hear Octavius leave I cry.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep.

And when I woke the experiments began again.

I put up one last attempt to fight him.

And when I did, he grabbed my wrist and broke it.

It didn't help I was hanging by my wrists. It just made my hand swell up and throb.

Octavius had finished most of the painful parts and was not looking at results and other things, while I rested.

This isn't what I would call rest however.

It is pure torment.

I'm going to die here.

That's it! I want this to end.

I want this to me over; I couldn't live with myself if I end up going back to K'un-Lun.

Mom and Dad had stopped me once. But I wasn't completely confident they could do it again.

Dad's words repeated themselves over and over in my head.

"We need you to be strong, ok?"

They were fading and cold, but I would listen. I would not lock him out.

A loud explosion startled both me and Octavius.

Octavius, backed away from the sound and make his way angrily over to me.

"What did you do this time?" He asks me.

I didn't do anything, did I?

One of his robotic arms grabs a needle. Filled with something.

"Tell me!" He yells.

"Kai didn't do anything."

I think I'm dreaming, or dead. Because that's voice was…

It was…

My head throbs not allowing me to finish the thought.

"You have a lot to answer to however." A second voice says.

"And I swear you will." The first voice says again and a person walks out of the shadows.

I watch weakly, hardly able to hold up my head.

Hope! My breathing gets quick.

Next to her, Spiderman appears.

"It's been a long time Spiderman, or should I say Peter. I thought my pawn would have finished you and your family off."

My heart stopped. My vision was gone all I saw were the blue eyes in the dark.

Those, bright blue eyes!

My heart starts racing.

The girl's voice in my head.

"I love you."

I think I'm going to be sick.

Because…

Because that had to be her…

It had to be…

It was Anna!

My heart stopped.

Time seemed to stop.

Forget about not begin able to live with myself if I attacked K'un-Lun again.

I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt Anna.

"I dare you to take another step closer." Octavius snickers, holding up the needle to me. "I'll kill you're little friend."

Hope looks at him angrily. "Reh-torb-ymmo-rf-yawateg!" She yells.

Octavius is thrown backward and quickly regains his balance. I hardly turn my head to watch as he stabbed the needle deep into my arm.

I feel the liquid burn in my arm and spread all over my body.

One minute; hot and the next minute; cold.

I scream out in pain, which I knew broke Hope's heart into a million pieces right then and there. It took all of her reality away, I know this is how she thought.

It shattered everything as she was frozen, watching me scream.

I stop screaming and fall limp.

Black spots were all over my vision, I could hardly see.

So instead I felt.

It was a while before anything happened. All I could hear was the fight. No one was saying a word, except Hope as she cast each of her spells.

I tried to listen, try to focus on things, stay awake.

I waited, but there was no quiet. Things were breaking. And shattering.

I took deep breaths as my breathing got shallow.

Breathe Kai.

Breathe.

Everything around me goes fuzzy until it is only my voice.

Breathe…

Brea…

Br…

…

* * *

** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Diclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Wow, this is another great chapter. I hope everyone out there enjoys it. And I am looking forward to getting the reviews in. Not much to say because I don't wan tot give anything away, but I did some research for this chapter and I was quiet happy with the outcome and I cant wait for everyone to read it. Read till the end, this one is sad! Get the tissues ready and enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**NyanWolf- Me and my friend debated the ending (I have a great friend who like to write so much). I absolutely love flashbacks. So fun! I want to just write a whole book of flashbacks. Anna could be the character death, easily. Kai could have killed her. She could have a book about her missing Kai and being his "Guardian Angel." Anyway. Enjoy the story!**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I don't think you over use it. I am glad you liked the ending. Daniko does change from kids, to teen, and to adults. Yah, this reminds me of an Orson Randall quote; "Don't be so optimistic. You're an Iron Fist. It can always get worse." Kai does live to suffer it seems like. No, Anna wasn't there, he was hallucinating and saW her eyes again from a few chapters back. Doc Ock doesn't die, he plays an important role in the next story. Yes, my samples need their flesh. They need details and flesh. I don't usually change much. Sabrina does resurface. The team should get a story each. Anna's story will be Kanna. Enjoy.**

* * *

White light.

Simple white.

Nothing special.

I look down at my body, white robes.

Great…

I died.

I look at the white expanse around me, there is seriously nothing here.

No distance in front of me.

No ground beneath me.

Just me, wearing white. And the white.

I kneel down, and then I fall forward. My forearms hold up my body.

After everything I had been through.

Every little sick joke life had thrown at me, I'm finally dead.

All this time I said I'd be happy for it to be over.

Happy to be free of pain. All that stupid pain!

My eyes get wet and slowly I start to cry.

The tears fall down and just keep falling.

No ground for them to hit.

Seeing Mr. Parker and Hope, they gave me the will to live. I couldn't die.

I was going to go home.

I was going to heal.

But, now it didn't matter.

It's over.

I'm dead.

"Child, why are you so sad?" A voice asks.

I look up to see a man standing before me wearing gold and green robes, his chest bearing the mark of the Iron Fist.

"Who are you?" I ask, I don't bother to collect myself. I was just too depressed.

"Your great grandfather. Orson Randall." He replies. He sits next to me and pulls me up so that I am sitting on my knees next to him.

"I'm sad because I am dead. This is Feng-Tu, isn't it? The home of the dead of K'un-Lun?" I say. Then it hits me, am I really dead? "I am dead, right?"

Orson looks sad. "Yes, this is a middle place between the earth and Feng-Tu, the heaven. I have been sent to retrieve you, when you are ready to join us. Kaito, your life on earth was meaningful. You did great things, but your time has come to an end. Kid, you have earned this. You've earned your place here in heaven. "

More tears stream down my face.

I look in the direction of where he had come from. There was a city.

A good walk away, but not out of sight.

"I want to go back to Earth." I whisper. "I'm not finished with my life. Even if the odds are stacked against me. I just want to go back."

"I know you do. Most how come here are happy to be here. They have lived long lives and accepted death. You are still young, if you would have lived you would have been 13 soon enough." Orson says.

"Wait." I stop him. My eye's were dried up from crying. "I was kidnapped in May, my birthday is at the end of June!" I exclaim, and then it hits me.

"I am sorry, Kaito."

"Tell me how I died." I demand. I feel angry. My blood boils.

Orson looks at me strangely. Then he nods. "You were injected with a very lethal poison.

You still had breath in you when you were taken to SHIELD. You came here only a few earthly minutes ago, when you passed on while in surgery."

I feel a pull in my chest.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"The doctors are trying to heal you, bring you back." Orson explains.

"How do I help them?" I ask.

"Kai, I don't think you can. You should see your body. You look dead even with breath in you." Orson says calmly.

"Can you show me?" I ask. I want to look at this situation.

"Come there is a place here where you can look to the earth." Orson says, standing up he pulls me to my feet.

We start walking. Once we cross over the border between the white nothingness and the grass I feel cold.

The white robes change to more traditional clothing and a brown cloak.

I pull the hood over my head and look down at the dirt road.

People watch me as I pass. Some I recognize others I don't.

"Where are we going Orson?" I ask.

"A temple, a place of guardian angels." He says calmly.

We walk through the clean and beautiful city.

Growing up I had always thought K'un-Lun looked amazing and was perfect.

But this place truly was that.

"Are the legends true?" I ask. The quiet was getting annoying.

"Which ones?"

"That there are different levels in Feng-Tu?" I question.

"Yes, we are in the heaven of the good and honored. People who have lived good lives. You have earned your place among us."

"I don't want to stay." I say aggressively.

Orson looks at me but doesn't say a word.

We keep walking until we reached a temple and we walked inside.

There were a few people, also wearing cloaks standing near these orbs, watching them.

We stood in the doorway before Orson gave me a little shove forward.

We walk up to a white orb and I touch it, it glows golden and I pull back.

"It's completely safe, what's the worse that can happen? It kills you? Hate to break it to you kid, you're dead." Orson said.

I glare at him.

"Three generations of Rand boys and not one of them appreciate humor." Orson muttered to himself.

I was going to question him when I remember he had adopted my grandfather, fought alongside Dad, and was now with me.

I place both hands on the orb.

I closed my eyes and focused.

The first image was my body. I was lying on a table.

There were people swarming all around me and I felt my body being tugged one way and then the other.

I fell to the ground.

Pulled one way, then the next.

Orson helped me up and I was shaking.

I didn't say anything but touched the orb again.

This time I saw K'un-Lun, a terrible storm was pouring down on the city.

Then Mom and Dad in the palace.

They were sitting together and Dad was holding Mom, who was crying. Dad's eyes were also wet.

I've only seen him cry a few times…

Only when he was injured and in physical pain… but this was different.

I watched for a while.

And then the scene changed.

Hope and Anna.

Sitting together.

A nurse was talking to them. Hope's face was hidden and Anna's eyes were bloodshot and red. They were also wet, from crying.

"I have to go back." I turn to Orson. "I don't want to stay here."

"Kid, truth me, I know you don't. But, I've never heard about raising the dead."

"My parents did it when I was a baby. What's different now?" I challenge.

"Come with me." He ordered.

We walked outside and walked to a garden, much like the one in K'un-Lun.

"Your parents used the Scrying Vessel of Bo-Ling. Didn't they?" Orson asks me.

"Yes." I reply.

"The water can provide you a way home." He says.

We look at the pond.

My heart is racing.

"You and the water are connected. As the water can see anything, you can do anything."

I look at the water.

It's crystal water. Lily pads float across.

"Has this ever worked before?" I ask.

"No." Orson replies.

I take a deep breath. "Sounds like my usual odds."

I slid off my cloak slowly. Looking around, I cheek for people, err, spirits of people.

"Wow, modest much?" Orson asks.

"Um, yes." I nod at him as I take off my shirt.

Once I am standing in my underwear, my face hot pink I wade into the water, which was freezing.

"It'll warm up." Orson calls.

Once I reach the middle I'm up to my armpits in water, lucky of me, because I don't swim much.

I feel the water move and grab me.

Whispers fill my ears.

"You wish to live."

"We are one."

"You are the one."

"You wish to suffer?"

"Even after heaven is offered to you?"

"Be careful."

"You can still rethink this."

I take a deep breath. "We are one, the all-seeing water and the all-doing boy, send me home."

"I will, but a deal must be struck." The voices reply. "I want you; I want to work through you."

I think for a Moment. "You can send me the visions. You can show me things, you run thought my blood. And in return I will act."

"Blood."

"Blood."

"Blood."

The voice whispers over and over again.

My arms start moving uncontrollably and the water wraps around my waist holding me in place.

"You're offer is acceptable." The voice decides. "In exchange for your life you will accomplish many great things."

The water starts to drag me under.

"Hey!" I fight it. "I can't swim!"

"You think life is easy? Being born isn't easy and neither is getting back your body."

I pull upward. And suddenly the water pulls me under, the bottom of the pond now what must have been miles under me.

The water drowns me until I am out of air in my lungs and I go limp.

* * *

Commotion.

Voices.

Bright lights.

I crack my eyes slightly open. I can't do much more.

I feel the breath in my lungs. I groan.

"He's… alive!" Someone shouts.

"And wakening up!" Another shouts.

"Get the nurse back in here and get him drugged again!" A third voice yells.

More yelling.

A woman wearing blue scrubs appears.

I feel people touching me and sharp pains.

"Welcome back." She takes my left hand and rubs it gently. "We're going to take care of you. But you're going to have to go back to sleep."

She lays my hand down and I watch her attach an IV of sorts to a needle in my arm.

"Just watch me, try not to move or think. It will make this easier." She says.

I can't too much pain.

I turn my head to the other side and look at the room as I feet the cold drugs in my body and slowly everything goes black.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Kanna feels! Lots in the next chapter! Maybe one or two more before this finishes up, I shouldn't get more that 30 chapters for this story. I have really fallen in love with writing Kai's story. I really love this character, and I might have to write another story where I can continue using him as my POV. **

**Warning: Feels!**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I think, if I remember correctly, that was NyanWolf's idea, she gave it to me. So never mind, I felt it fit, a little Kanna heartbreak in there. He does get a birthday surprise, I think, haven't planed that out yet.**

**Three generations; in the comics Orson Randall adopts Wendell Rand (Danny's father) after he saves his life form being poisoned in a bar drinking game. When he was hunted down at 33 he drugged his chi allowing him to live a long life. He eventually fought along side Danny in the comics before his death at about 105 years old. Then in the last chapter he was meeting Kai (His great-grandson) in the after life. So there's the math behind that. Any who enjoy the chapter!**

**NyanWolf- It's not over till I say it is! Is that a line form somewhere? Sounds like it. ok, it's not over! New chapter, duh! Orson is awesome!**

**Orson Randall is Hope and Kai's Great-Grandfather. She named Orson (the dragon) after him. Same name, an Iron Fist and Dragon. Why did you just give me that idea now? It's a good idea! That would have been so interesting; I do have plans to go on however! You'll see how the water will come in. Enjoy!**

**WritterAli- Thanks for reviewing, enjoy! Hope to hear form you more!**

* * *

"Mmnnn." I moan.

I'm stiff, and my head is throbbing.

I don't try to move.

I know where I am. I move slightly, trying to get comfortable and suddenly I realize my wrists weren't strapped down.

Nothing was.

My eyes shot open.

On the wall I was facing was the SHIELD symbol, large and silver on the white wall.

A refreshing chill ran through my body.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

Facts. Focus on the facts.

Ok, so I died. That's helpful.

I've been a prisoner for maybe two months.

And I must have drugs running through my body because I can't feel any pain.

I open my eyes once more and inspect the damage.

I'm wearing a hospital gown. And a blanket was pulled up to my waist.

My right hand was rested on my stomach and the left was at my side.

There were IV tubes of some sort in each.

My right hand was in a dark blue cast that covered my wrist.

There were tubes in my nose, supplying me with oxygen.

I close my eyes again.

Breathe.

Breathe.

When I open my eyes, I examine the room.

On the wall to my right was a full glass window, overlooking New York and a couch was placed in front of it with a coffee table and a smaller chair.

On the right was a counter of some sort, a window, and a door.

The door was wooden. And the window's blind were down so no one could see in.

But I knew I was being watched.

I'm alive.

And I am free.

* * *

I had fallen asleep shortly after examining my room. A nurse woke me up later that day when she came into the room.

She checked a few machines and left.

And shortly after a man came in.

He pulled up a white plastic chair that was up against the wall.

"Good morning, Kai." He said calmly. He waited for me to reply.

The corner of my mouth goes up into a smirk. I feel like I must look like an idiot, I feel so loopy.

"Not going to talk much?" He asks, after a moment.

I nod.

"Ok, then. I guess that leaves me to all the talking." He says, looking at his clip bored.

He takes a deep breath, clearly uncomfortable. And this makes me nervous.

"You're in pretty bad shape, Kai." He starts off. "You… you almost died three days ago."

Three days?

He must see my expression. "You were rescued three days ago. You had surgery the day we rescued you. It was major and it couldn't wait. The poison wasn't too hard to remove. We cleaned up all your other injuries, while you were there. And there were some complications. Your heart seriously stopped beating. For 12 whole minutes. But we were able to bring you back. Knowing your family's connection with the supernatural side of things; I think you helped with that." He said, he smiled, trying to get me to smile, and not just a plastic one.

I looked away.

"You're in the ICU. And are going to be here a little while until we are certain you can function without assistance. Your wrist is broken. And you have some near fatal spinal injuries. The chip that was in your head was removed successfully, so your telepathy should be back." He also says.

I nod, looking out the window.

"If you don't mind, I would like to check a few things, you're strength and stuff like that." The doctor says.

I nod, what else do I have to do?

"First give me your good hand."

I obey.

He holds my hand, gently.

"Ok, make a fist."

That was easy enough to do.

"Now give my hand a squeeze, as hard as you can."

That was much harder.

First off, I couldn't grab his hand very well, and second, I could hardly squeeze.

After a few more things like that, he checked my lungs.

He said I would need assistance breathing for a few more days, and then after they were certain I was stable I could go back to my apartment.

Then he checked some of my monitors.

He said, all things considered, I could have been much worse.

"I'll leave you alone for a little bit. Hope and Anna are both very excited to come see you. Do you want me to let them in here?" He asks.

I look at him again and he was putting the chair back.

I shake my head no.

"I see you want some time alone." He says. "Alright, they can come by tomorrow. I understand you need your space. There's a remote on your night stand. Just press the button if you need anything."

And with that he was gone.

And I was finally alone.

The quiet was so nice along with everything else.

I slowly move my non-broken hand to my head and feel the bandage.

I slip my fingers under the bandage and jerk away as my fingers touch my stitches.

Finally, I was alone.

I could do whatever I wanted to.

This is freedom.

* * *

The next day the alarm clock said I woke up at ten.

A nurse came in and checked me over.

I was pretty drowsy, but I just did what she said.

And after lunch, which for me was the mushy hospital food, people stopped by to say hello.

I was watching out the window again.

The sleeping drugs had worn off and I was still tired but awake.

I had not sat up; I was still lying in bed.

Numb to the world.

There was a knocking on the door which got my attention.

I turned my head in time to see Hope open the door.

She looked at me happily and walked in; she pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

I took in everything.

Her hair was pulled out of her face into a woven bun at the base of her neck. She wore her normal black tank top and baggy army pants that she loved so much.

Her upper left arm was bandaged lightly.

Her skin was paler than I remembered, and her eyes were the same, shocking green. Her face had a few freckles crossing over her nose.

She was just watching me.

She didn't say anything, but watched me.

Then her eyes get wet.

"I was so scared." She said quietly. "I wasn't sure where you were, I was angry at myself. I was a mess."

I watch her.

"When you died during surgery, I felt it inside of me. No one told me until afterwards. But I felt you inside of me, leaving. You worried me so much. And…" She stopped, getting herself together. "I just missed you so much."

I took a deep breath. "I was scared too." I whisper. My voice sounds terrible.

That does it for Hope, she leans down and pulled me upright and hugs me.

I groan at how much it hurts to move, but I don't bother to complain.

After a moment she laid me back down.

"When SHIELD picked you up from K'un-Lun I was so excited to see you. And I was so certain it was over. I want to murder Doc Ock for what he did to you." Her hands in her lap turned into tight fists and sparked with Iron Fist energy.

"The past few days I have been going through all of Doc Ock's notes he made while he had you. He was trying to turn you into his own personal solider and replicate your powers at the same time. He never does exactly say what his plan was. But, replicating your powers doesn't sound any good."

I nod.

"What did he do to you?" She asks finally.

"Torture, brake me, scare me." I reply quietly.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She says.

I nod.

We sit there for a while.

I'm just breathing. And Hope just watching me.

"Did Mom and Dad know?" I ask, quietly.

"That you were coming?"

I nod.

"Yes, when you were born you were sick, and you know how Mom and Dad saved your life? There were two things that came with it. A prophecy and a price. Normally, the price for a life is a life. But, instead, the price was the struggles you've had. They knew one day you would try to tear K'un-Lun apart. There was no reason. Simply, you will destroy it." Hope says.

"Did I?" I ask.

"No, you gave Mom and Dad a beating. But, you maybe blew up a few houses. Last I heard about two dozen were injured and no one was reported dead or missing."

I take a deep breath and force a smile on my face. It must have been so false because Hope looked at me with slight alarmed.

"Well," Hope says getting up. "I've got some stuff to get done today. I'll stop by later. The Doctor did say you wanted to be alone, yesterday so I'll let you rest."

And with that she was gone.

And slowly I fall into some natural sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the door opening once more. The clock proclaimed it was 6 o'clock.

Meaning I had been asleep for about 5 hours.

Five quiet hours of just my mind, how perfect.

I look over to the door to see Anna was in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry!" She says quietly, she was in the doorway and the door was only half shut, as if she was getting ready to make a dash for it. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I stretch out my back and yawn. I look back to Anna and shake my head no.

"Liar." She informs me.

I shrug.

She walks in quietly and sits in the chair where hope had been.

"Um… Hey." She says quietly. "I'm not really supposed to be in here, but I thought you could use the company."

I smile at her as genuine as I can manage with the drugs. My eyes are only half open, my eyelids heavy.

"Yah, I heard you weren't up for talking. So, I guess I can do all the talking then." She blushed.

I nod.

She takes her backpack and opens it, pulling out a small trophy.

"Look." She says.

I gently take it from her with my telepathy and hold it above my face. Examining it.

**_First Place: Anna Parker_**

I smile at her and give it back.

"I've wanted to show you for a while. I though you would like it. I wish you would have been there, everyone wanted to know where you were."

I nod.

"We made up a story about you getting really sick and being in the hospital. Luckily for you its summer break." She smiles. "You didn't miss any school."

She looks down at her lap shyly. "So, I'm sorry about everything that happened to you, I really wish there was something I could have done. Anything at all. You don't deserve what happened. It was cruel." Her voice is hardly audible.

I nod, I need to stop nodding. It makes things blurry.

"I was so scared, not as scared as you probably were. I mean… it must have been a nightmare." She continues to look at her lap.

I frown, and attempt a glare.

Only to groan and close my eyes, leaning back on the pillows, my head throbbing.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that." She stumbles to correct herself. "I was really heart broken after the first week of searching." She goes on. "I was scared that you were gone."

While watching her I notice something. She was trying to hide one of her hands.

I concentrate and use my telepathy to lift her hand as she fights to keep in her lap.

I finally win and her hand is moved to where I can see it.

It was in a black brace.

My eyes widen and my breathing gets quicker.

Did I do that to her?

"Kai!" Anna exclaims getting my attention. "Calm down. If you get too worked up, the doctors will come in here and I'll get kicked out!" She exclaims. "I shouldn't be in her anyway.'

She waits a moment for me to calm down.

"Good." She says as she gently takes the brace off.

She holds her hand where I can see it. Her skin was burned and cut, there were some gashes that had scabbed over and there were a few places that were wrapped in white bandages, where she must have had stitches.

"I'm fine see." I look into her eyes.

The same blue eyes I had hurt.

The ones I had been sent to kill.

Guilt and fear wash over my body.

And I look away.

"Look at me." She demands.

I don't.

She touches my face and tries to move my head; I refuse and pull away once more.

"It wasn't you. You weren't yourself. Yes, you did hurt me but, it wasn't you." She explains sloppily. "You remember it, don't you?"

I look at the wall with the SHIELD symbol on it. And then I nod.

"Um, Kai?" Anna asks taking a deep breath.

I look over to her.

"I've been meaning to, talk to you about something." She plays with her hands. "And I'm not sure how to tell you… Or say it…"

My stomach twists in knots. Where was this going?

She looks at me in the eyes and she freezes.

She looked down quickly and takes the trophy and puts it in her bag and then puts her brace back on his arm.

"You know what, Kai? It can wait. It was nothing." She says quickly.

I watch her as her face grows pink.

"Right now you just need to rest and focus on getting better," she says.

She stands up and starts walking to the door.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dislcaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: The other day I had three major tests. Academic tests; Science, History, and English. And in case you're wondering my Math test was last week. So, much fun! School is hard, getting back in the rhythm is so hard! Anyway, it's been one long transition into school. I was studying so much I got yelled at to "Stop studying" because "I knew this stupid stuff." But everything so far is going smooth. I have been working on a new project, because my mind can't focus on one story at a time. This story will come up whenever I finish Neon or Coming Together. Likely after Neon. You see, I want to put up everything at once but it would be too much work to update regularly, so I am sticking to a maximum of three stories posted at a time. Any who Coming Together will be next week. My new schedule will be one story updating a week. And when I get a three day weekend or something like that, I will attempt to update more than one story.**

**Also I am working on future ideas for Neon, like when they go back to K'un-Lun. Just let me know if anyone out there has ideas I would love to hear them. I have already been working on a few certain "key scenes" (Hint, Hint (I don't write M, it's nothing like that (Sorry I randomly felt the need to say that))) so if you have any fluffy requests let's hear them! Also any ideas concerning them getting married? I have been working on that part randomly in my free time and would love to hear what you guys think of it!**

**Anywho, I am certain no one wants to read more about my life. We're all here to worry about Kai… and his life… Enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Maybe she was. I did edit something out of that chapter that I am going to put in later. Maybe she was… I don't think I'm going to make you wait for a whole new book. But maybe a few more chapters. I can't confirm that there are only 2 more chapters left, I don't really know how many I have left. I feel the same way about cliffhangers. Trust me, I hate them.**

**No problem on clearing up the generations. I really like how it worked out. I love writing like that. Kai will continue to live. I am not cruel enough to leave him dead… I don't think so anyway. Sweet moment with Danny is coming up next. And I think it is excellently written. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Also I have been working on Neon and I have started to write a very sweet scene for Danny and Aiko, since it is no surprise they are getting married, I am writing a proposal scene. So if you have any ideas for that I would love to hear them. Enjoy this chapter.**

**NyanWolf- Maybe… Yes, that was how it was. I definitely think I will write something in Kai's P.O.V. soon. I really want to. Maybe something into the way future. Because all me stories are all really connected. Coming Together is not as connected as the others but the rest of them all fit together nicely. I also love Kai's voice and I will be certain to write in His P.O.V. again. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I squeezed the small stress ball in my hand tightly and closed my eyes.

Why on earth did this hurt so much? I should have had drugs running in my body, making me immune to pain.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Anna asked me worried.

As the pain hits again I inhale sharply and give a brief nod.

"We can stop, Kai," Mrs. Ava says.

She was slowly bending my knee.

I shake my head no.

She sighs.

She had a medical degree of some type and since I was being "a pain in the rear" according to almost everyone who walked in the room, Mrs. Ava had offered to help me with my "physical therapy."

Which right now, was moving my knee, hip, and ankle.

Anna had come along and Hope had been given a mission from Fury because she spent all her time with me.

"Stubborn." She mutters as she straightens out my leg.

I inhale sharply again and she sighs.

"I got some stuff to do. I'll let you rest. Put some heat on your knee. I'll come pick you up later Anna." Mrs. Ava says walking out of my private room.

It's quiet for a minute.

"So," Anna says slowly. "Your birthday is coming up. Is there anything you would like?"

She plugs the heating pad she brought into the wall and turned it on, adjusting it on my knee.

I don't reply, I haven't said much since my rescue, no one blamed me, but it was getting old. I was still suffering, even if I was now safe, it seemed like not everyone understood that. I was still in pain.

She smiles weakly. "Not talking?"

I moan slightly at the heat on my knee and nod.

"Would you like me to tell you what's happening in the world?" She asks.

I shrug and sink into the soft mattress that I was certain now had a me shaped permanent spot in it.

"Ok, we Doc Ock's interrogation is getting nowhere. Professor Xavier is coming by to see you soon and Hope was mad when Fury made her leave." She sums it up. "Life is really boring right now."

I moan slightly.

"Yah, I know. You've got stuff to do, but it feels like I'm just waiting on school to start back." She sighs.

"Kai, ok," she takes a deep breath. I watch her and she looks into my eyes.

We both freeze.

I can only imagine what's running through her mind, but all I remember is the memory of those blue eyes, her blue eyes.

The sounds of screaming in my ears echo.

And the broken glass falls into darkness and laying there on the ground was a figure.

A girl shape in the darkness. And the only color she had were those blue eyes of hers those beautiful blue eyes. And then at her side a glowing green.

An amulet, the White Tiger Amulet.

We both look away at the same time.

I'm breathing hard and the monitors show it. We both catch our breaths.

I was to stand up and get out of this room.

Get away from Anna where I know I can't hurt her.

I close my eyes and I get this cold chill down my back.

Looking over at Anna was nearly impossible, but I force it upon myself.

She was staring off blankly at the floor panting hard.

She closes her eyes.

"I'll let you get some rest, Kai." She says, standing up and walking away from me.

She doesn't even turn to look at me until she is in the doorway.

"I'll see you later."

I watch as she walks out the door.

I throw my head back on the pillows.

How is it possible that I keep pushing her further and further back?

I want her to just help me.

I want her by my side while I'm recovering.

Someone to talk to and hang out with.

But every time we are left together in a room she leaves almost as quickly as she comes.

I sigh.

I let out the deepest breath I can, I let it all just was off.

I turn my attention to the heating pad.

I have to get stronger.

I focus on the warmth.

And then on the switch.

Turn it off.

The switch, switch. Just turn it off.

After a minute, I open my eyes.

Nothing.

It was still on, the little orange light showed me that.

Maybe I'm just too tired.

To weak.

I slid down in the bed once more and watch the ceiling, my mind reeling.

And slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

Everything was trashed, I should have expected that, my mind scape was now a burned.

The tree that was once perfect was now burned down and the grass was all dead.

Nothing was alive, even the sky was dead.

It bled all over the sky, a dark murky red.

I let out a deep breath.

"Kai, you should have seen this coming," I mutter to myself.

"Ok, think positive," I say again to feel the deadness around me with some life.

"I can start over, I can change things here, maybe I can… get a pond, or some water. I can do whatever I want. Being broken wasn't completely bad!" at that I fall backward on the ground, trying to think why I would have said that.

"Yah, it is. Being broken is the worse."

"A man is strongest when he stands alone, uncertain of his future, being a light to his own path."

I turn my head almost unwillingly to see the owner of the voice in my head, maybe it was some dead ancestor of mine.

A man sits beside me and looks straight ahead.

He doesn't show any emotions and just watches the end of the world, I guess you could call it.

He wears official K'un-Lun clothing, and his hair is unruly.

"Dad?" I ask sitting up.

I jolt up and look at him.

His eyes were filled with pain.

"Kaito," He says, calmly.

"Dad!" I hug him tightly, startling him.

He is clearly not as happy to see me as I am to see him.

"I, Kaito-" Dad tries to talk. I let go and look at him.

"Kai, we need to talk." He says as I let go and look him in the eye.

"Is everything ok?" I ask him worried.

"Yes, Kai. You're alive. Things are fine. But, you're… you are…" Dad's voice trails off.

"What?" I ask him quietly.

"Your mother and I are worried about you." He manages to finally say.

"I can imagine," I mutter rubbing the back of my next, a habit mom says I got from dad. "I should have tried contacting you sooner. You and mom should have been so worried."

"Yes, but, I understand you must think about recovering, you shouldn't worry about what is out of your control," Dad says in his Zen way.

"Then I should worry about more stuff. I can control a lot of stuff." I joke.

Dad actually smiles. "Kai, your mother and I were talking. Maybe it's time you came home. Maybe it would be for the best."

"What do you mean?" I ask startled.

"Kai, your mother has been so worried about you for months. She wants you to come home where she can just spend time with you." Dad said calmly.

My face must have gone blank because dad's eyebrows knit together.

"I'm not ready to go home." I protest.

"Kai maybe you should just come visit," Dad suggested.

"Maybe." I look off into the distance too. "But, I really don't know about leaving forever. There are things here that aren't that bad… and there are really nice people too!"

Dad looks at me concerned. "Kaito, that wasn't some demon who took you, it was a human, a mortal. He was not kind to you in any way. He killed you." That last sentence was dark.

"Look, I'll think about it. Maybe a visit… but I don't want to come home to stay yet." I say calmly.

"Alright," Dad says this time a smile crossed his face. "Then we will talk about this again later."

"Ok." I agree.

"Kai, how are you recovering?" Dad asks.

"Slowly, moving hurts so much. Mrs. Ava has been trying to help me. But I'm pretty weak still and frail. Anna has stopped by a bit too, but the moment we're left alone things just get really awkward, and she leaves." I explain.

"I see," Dad says. "You have been through much, maybe there is something making her push back."

"How would you know?" I question.

Dad smiles softly. "I'm married to your mother." He says simply and I chuckle some. "You were hardly a few years old, but when I came back from The 8th City of Heaven, your mother was worried about me. It's just how things are. If you care that's how you are, worried. You want what's best. Sometimes that thing in space."

I sign. "I guess so."

Dad is just as I have always known him. He is calm under any circumstances, and he basically emits calm energy. His eyes are their natural jade color, just like mine. His hair was neat, but messy, suggesting he had been working hard within the last few hours.

His image flickers slightly like a hologram with a bad connection.

"I should go, Kai," Dad says.

"I guess so, K'un-Lun needs you; you're the king." I respond.

Dad smiles. "And maybe one day that would be you."

And with that he was gone.

Leaving me to rest in this Apocalypse World of my mind, my very being.

I don't want to be king of K'un-Lun. Not really. I'd always thought Hope would fill Dad's shoes.

I stand and walk over to the stump of the tree.

Studying it closely I can see the rings, my life imprinted there, the droughts and the heavy rainfall you can read in the rings, all there.

I'll have to fix the tree later. Maybe someday soon, heal it to its former glory. It was a beautiful plant. Most calming and relaxing.

I stand on the stump a good three feet above the ground looking as far as I can in each direction.

I have a blank slate now.

Starting over.

A new beginning to my life.

I sit down and cross my legs.

I rest my hands on my knees, closing my eyes I begin to feel nothing.

Think nothing.

Just focus.

Quiet.

The darkness behind my eyelids.

The beautiful darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Interesting Fact: Each story I am updating today has exactly 2160 word. That is the actual story, something like that. Ok, so introducing a new secondary character. She isn't too major and will appear time to time. I plan to have exactly 30 chapters and an epilogue. Um, I can't think of anything else to add... Stuff always comes to me after I post.**

**But I have a quick poll question: What would you guys rather have in the epilogue? I was thinking either way far off into the future, maybe 10-20 years later or a set up for Next Generation: Anna. So I would like to hear what you would like and why. even if it is just an "I just like this better."**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- My newest project besides Next Generation: Anna is not another Kai story. It is hinted at in this briefly. But I have started to briefly work on some more Kai projects, like when he and Hope grow up and Danny becomes a grandfather. It is really a sweet thought. But, for now I think I will keep this classified because I already post about ideas before I have really even started them...**

**Chill out, some Kanna in this chapter. don't worry about it, I am not that evil. I hope not... Kai will get his happy ending even if it is not right away.**

**With the amulet it was a brief flashback to when Kai attacked Anna and her family, they were both remembering it and what happened.**

**As always thank you for the ideas. Thanks for all your constant support and I can't wait to hear from you soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Alright. Gently try standing." Professor Xavier says to me calmly.

I brace my arm's tightly on the rails to help keep me upright.

My broken hand was now in a brace and was throbbing as I attempted to put pressure on it.

Once I was steadily up and balanced on my foot I look up.

Anna and Hope were also here and it was nice.

One quiet day working on getting my strength back up, physically.

For my mental strength, it was a wordless agreement that I could ask for help when I was ready, but Professor Xavier was pushing for me to get back to regular training with him.

Which, I am not sure if I want to do or not.

Dad has been in contact with Hope, so I was going home.

Only for a visit. Once I get stronger. We would be gone for about a week Earth time.

Hope wouldn't let me out of it. And Sabrina and Anna are trying to come along. Orson is also looking forward to it by the looks of things. He seems very cheerful.

I guess I am just nervous about seeing Mom and Dad again after attacking home. I was told there was no damage and no one was hurt, but something in my gut tells me I really did hurt people.

I just don't remember doing it.

I'm scared because I am supposed to be the King's son. Everyone thinks I am just like my Dad. I am not.

Dad is the Iron Fist and the King.

And I…

I am handicapped, and I am unstable. I am weak. And I am too powerful to control myself.

I lose my grip and fall face first onto the padding on the ground.

I moan and push myself up weakly.

"Ouch," I mutter.

I levitate up and move back to my wheelchair.

"Come on." Anna encourages. "One more try."

I sigh heavily and get my hands on the bars.

I close my eyes and pull myself upward.

"One try," I say to myself no words escape my lips.

Once I am upright I look to Orson who is sitting patiently on the end of the railings.

I palace my foot down and slowly take a step.

When my foot is down I go for moving my hands.

One at a time. My right hands adjust and then my left hand.

Then I take another breath.

And I push up to move my foot.

My hands let go and I find myself on my back. Struggling for air.

Hope walks over to me and holds my back upright so I can breathe a little better.

"You got the wind knocked out of you pretty good, huh?" She asks, she easily lifts me up and places me back in the wheelchair.

Hope walks around to the back and pulls me away from the railing.

"I think that is about enough for now," She says softly.

I nod.

Hope says bye, and I wave as she pushes me back to my room where I was recovering.

"So, how are things in your head?" She asks.

I don't respond. Not in a talking mood.

"Kai, talk to me," She demands.

"My head is still a wreck, I can hardly meditate and my mindscape is still an apocalypse, meaning my life hasn't gotten any better." I am surprised by how angry and dark my voice is. I am just so made at nothing.

"Well, you've only been back a month," Hope says softly.

"I should be better by now!" I snap, bitter. "A month is enough to heal and I can hardly stand up!" I yell.

"Going back to K'un-Lun will do you some good. You'll end up like Ryu if you keep this up." Hope says.

Ryu, I remember her ever so slightly… She was… she was a lot of things…

She still is a lot of them… and she hates to be in the city or anywhere she has to be around lots of people, especially for long periods of time.

"Alright." I sigh. "I'm sorry. I am just getting impatient."

I can almost see Hope's sad expression even as I don't look at her.

"You need to stay patient. You've been through a lot. You need more than a month to recover."

"I know," I mutter. "I'm tired of everyone telling me they can help me, though. Because they can't. No one knows exactly what I am going through. No one knows why I have these powers and no one certainly knows how to use them."

Hope stays quiet as we reach my room.

Once I am comfortable in my warm bed Hope stands nearby and watches me for a while.

"You really do need to relax. Just enjoy the nothingness. You don't have to be running around hunting stuff to have a good time." She tells me.

"You have to." I shoot back.

She shrugs. "I guess, get some sleep."

And with that she is gone.

I sigh, I sit up a fold my leg, semi-crisscross style. And slow I escape to my mind.

My mental image was the only strong thing left about me. Even if my mindscape is a disaster.

I look around and smile softly to myself. One hard day of work coming up.

* * *

I was worn out, from working so hard.

I was worn out, from working so hard.

And yet, not a single person would know or care.

I was cleaning up my mind. Washing away the memories and the horrors that I had been thought.

They didn't want to go, and I couldn't make them.

But I could move them far away.

Far enough to only come back in my nightmares.

The grass was still dead and the tree was also gone. And everything was still a mess, but it was a start.

I'm not even sure where all this thrash came from. I honestly don't know.

I bend down and attempt lifting another large wooden plank.

Minds are our own private dimensions. Maybe there was something else farther than I had cared to travel. By favorite spot was the center of the action.

The board must have weighed a lot because I could hardly use it. I was stacking resources I could keep off a good twenty feet and this wasn't budging.

I sigh. "Telepathy time," I mutter to myself.

I walk away and hold out me hands.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I sigh and walk over to the stump and sit down.

I had spent the past few hours here after having some stitches taken out. I was still loopy off of the drugs.

The doctors said I was healing very well and I could be able to move back to my apartment in a few day.

The exact date is my birthday.

I close my eyes and smile as a soft moist wind sweeps over me.

It feels refreshing.

So refreshing.

"Hello, Kaito." A honey voice slides into my ears.

It's soft and smooth, gently and good.

I don't want to talk to dead people, or anyone right now.

But I for an eye open.

Standing before me is a girl my age.

I stare.

Her hair was black and very silky. It smoothly went down her back like a waterfall. She wore it very simple, a hair tie kept it out of her face. But it still reached to the ground, it went past her hips.

She wore a very simple dress as well. It was snug up against her upper body and was sleeveless. It covered her very well and the straps covered the tops of her shoulders. The top part was a solid black color, perhaps charcoal. Her waistband was a shining silver like the moon. The black dress continued on and at her waist had two cuts in it. Straight down her legs. The fabric reached the ground in front and behind her. At the bottom, it had gold trim and a golden pattern starting at the bottom that reached her knees before fading out.

She wore pant skin tight leggings under the dress and they covered her and looked like shoes.

He hands were well bandaged, each finger was wrapped individually and reaching halfway up her finger. The bandages then would go all the way to cover her forearms stopping right before her elbows. They were a pure white.

She was well toned and looked quite strong. Built like a warrior.

Her skin was a soft Asia orange color gently sun kissed.

Her eyes were gently honey golden colored. They were two gently orbs on her face. Watching me as I examined her.

She took a stand of hair that had fallen in her face and pushed it back.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to talk?" She asks me softly.

I blink a few times. "I'm sorry." I get to my feet. "What's your name?" I ask her.

She pulls out a dagger I failed to notice and plays with it, examining the beautifully crafted blade. Her body was very relaxed, but she could jump at a moment's notice.

She signed with a mysterious smile. "Truth is I don't have one."

I watch her. "Why not?"

"I don't have a human name." She smiles. "I'm not a mortal."

"Immortal?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Then…" I trial off.

"I'm a spirit," She says like I was to be able to guess.

"So you don't have a name?" I clarify.

"Yes." She nods. "How are you recovering?"

"Pretty well."

"And how's everyone taking it?" She goes on.

"Roughly. But things are smoothing out."

She nods walking over to me. "And Anna?"

I blush madly. "She's been distant."

"I know."

"Of course you do," I mutter.

"Hey, look. You humans don't understand how important you are to the world. You can't die just yet. You, like your father, have many great things you will do in your life. You just aren't ready yet, you need training." She explains, her soft and gently features turn also fierce.

"All everyone ever says I need is training!" I snap at her. "I'm sick of it. I never asked for these powers and I certainly never asked to be born."

"So? Nobody asks for the life they have." She says simply.

"She" needs a name.

"You need a name," I state.

"And you need to listen, we all have problems," She reports.

I look at her strangely and I feel my mental connection waver.

"I should go, we can talk later." I say quickly.

The Spirit-Girl sighs. "Sure, I'll be waiting." She almost sounds impatient.

* * *

"Morning sleepy." A voice says as I wake up.

I blink a few times and smile, my vision clears to see Anna.

"I just came by to check on you after you had yours stitches taken out. Not much longer until you'll be going back to normal." Anna smiles. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled out of her face and she looked truly happy. For the first time in a very long time, she seemed happy.

I nod. They must have taken out my stitches when I was mediating.

I open my mouth to say something, but it comes out a slurred mess.

Anna looks at me weirdly and then laughs. "Sorry, not funny. It's just, I hope you're feeling better."

I nod.

There is a knock at the door and I inwardly curse the world.

Now Anna wasn't running away from me, but the world had other things for us to do to keep us busy! Seriously!

The Doctor walks in and looks at us kindly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kai has an MRI he needs to have done." The doctor says.

I sigh deeply. Today doesn't seem to be my day, I'm tired of people, and spirits, telling me what to do.

Anna sighs too. She looks from the doctor to me. "Well, I guess I should go."

She stands up and walked to the door, once there she turns and waves at me. "Have fun." She sighs.

The doctor helps me into my wheelchair and then pushes me to another room.

Once we arrive I look at the large machine. I sigh deeply. This was not going to be fun.

The doctor steps out to set up some machines and I put on a hospital gown.

After that, he gets me onto the table and I get comfortable. My leg and knee are propped up on a pillow and he checks to make sure I am comfortable.

The machine starts to move and I close my eyes.

Calm, relax.

"Everything will be fine," I say to myself.

Everything.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, one more chapter and an epilogue to go. More Kai works in progress. Next Generation: Anna may not be my next published work, but it will be coming out eventually. The epilogue will be set thirty years into the future. I made out a timeline and decided that thirty years would make a much better plot than twenty years, and thing would be because of… Reasons… I don't want to spoil it! But it gives Kai his happily ever after and he deserves it. My other two stories will update soon.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Fluff! I love fluff. The new project will be on Ryu. It is still a work in progress on what I want the plot to be, who the villains are, and other little things. I am also very sad about this story coming to an end. I make a jab at the apocalyptic state of him mind and I use it as an oxymoron. Thank you, English Teacher!**

**Glad to know I am not completely evil, but to be far this chapter is a little depressing. There is a little explanation about who the Spirit-Girl is in this chapter. I hope it clears it up. I always enjoy reading your favorite line. Glad you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I don't want to warn you, but Anna doesn't not appeared in this chapter. Don't kill me! She is in the next one.**

**I haven't really ever submitted any OCs to a story like that. I do agree no one knows your OC like you do. I've actually seen this thing that say; "Write twenty things the reader will never know about your characters." I haven't done it. But it seems like a good idea. I will have to go read that story you mentions now. I don't think I have read it, I read a lot of fanfiction.**

**NyanWolf- Ok, I can't remember if I reviews on the last chapter of Traitor or not. But I enjoyed it. It was the FEELS. I am glad you like the "Spirit-Girl" she gets a name this chapter. The epilogue will actually be thirty years in the future, not twenty. I think you will enjoy the epilogue because it gives Kai his Happy Ending. He really needs it and I think the epilogue is a great closure.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

After my MRI, I had been kicked out of the hospital wing once more. So I wandered around by myself. No one would need me for a while, I figured anyway.

I was wearing normal clothing once more, very loose clothing that made me look very undernourished. Which I was, it just emphasized the fact.

I wandered around for a while wondering if I should look for Anna.

But a quick mind sweep revealed she was gone on a minor mission with the others on our team.

So, I was left alone to my own devices. Not SHIELD's best plan ever.

Because I wandered to the one place I really shouldn't have been.

The detaining area. Where the prisoners were kept before being shipped off to a more permanent and isolated location.

And after a moment I stop. I don't look at the cell. I look down the hallway. But I just sit there before one cell.

"Last time I was in this position it did not end well," I say mostly to myself.

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it? There is more, more coming to you, stuff you don't see coming." Octavius yells at me.

I know this. "You've read my mind?" I ask. I still don't look at him. I feel my blood boil. "Hum… I didn't know you could do that."

"Oh, I can't, it seems others would usually die with your sort of power. What do you think I was doing with you? But, oh, I found it, I found a way to make it work." He said, his voice is the night sky on a stormy night.

I don't have a response. "What did you want with me?" I ask him. I turn to face him now.

"Why don't you just enter my mind and find out?" Octavius challenges.

"I could, easily," I report back. "I want you to confess. I want to hear you say it."

"I wanted a weapon," He says it like it was nothing. "I have always wanted a weapon, an army. Why do think I have spent most of my life playing the villain? I want the heroes. I want their powers. I want the world."

I don't react, I can't let myself. "You can't have the world," I say quietly. "As long as people like me live, the world will never be yours. And if you do wipe this world of her heroes there are always more. The Immortal Weapons, the Asgardians, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Watchers, the Nova Corps, the Wakandans, and the Inhumans; there are so many people who would come and fight you. Even if they were tucked away safely in their homes, unaffected by you. And those I have listed are just the good guys. Imagine all the other villains out in the world who would attempt to kill you for that spot. That top throne."

"And that is why I wanted a weapon, an Army," Octavius replies. "You were perfect. Except one of a kind. No one could survive your powers and you haven't even unlocked them all."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. "I am certain I can't be the only one."

"Oh, you are, you sorry little brat." Octavius spits.

"How would you…" My blood boils.

I close my eyes.

I can't believe Octavius.

"You are so heartless! No wonder you would leave for a long period of time! No wonder you were always so cheerful!" I scream at him. The metal that holds him against the wall tightens around him as I clench my fist. "I wasn't the only one was I?" I yell at him.

Octavius just seems delighted.

I calm my breathing down some. And I close my eyes. Shooting my way into Octavius's mind.

He is going to pay, I will make him pay.

His mind is darkness. There are memories every which way. He was broken.

But this didn't calm my rage.

"Be ever so careful young telepath. You are in my domain now." Octavius warns.

"Like I care. I'm in my element." I bark back, bitterly.

I stomp my foot on the ground testing it before I dig my hand into it. I grab it and I pull.

I can hear Octavius's pain from here.

I shoot fire in every direction I can see. I use telepathic blasts.

He just screams in more and more pain.

I stop.

"This isn't me," I say quietly. I fall no my knees. "I don't even know who I am anymore, all because of you. I lost everything. Everything started happening. And now I am alone, nothing will ever be the same. You monster."

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Kai, we need to get out of here." A soft honey voice says.

I look up to see the Spirit Girl.

"Get out of this mind. Quickly." She orders.

"Why?" I question.

"Because this one is falling apart."

I hear what sound like a falling building and I freeze.

Then I look up something dark is above me I can hardly see it.

"Move!" The Spirit-Girl shouts.

But all I do is look up.

* * *

Soft cool liquid.

Not freezing, but not burning.

Feels like a swimming pool.

I crack open my eyes and look up.

There were clouds in a blood red sky.

I turn onto my side. The water is relaxing. Soft and gentle.

I felt like I have known it my whole life.

But it was foreign.

But it was so nice.

I sat up, my joints hurt, which is strange. My astral self never, ever, felt pain.

I know this from experience.

So why on earth was I in pain now?

"You should be dead, idiot." A voice says harshly, the water pulls away from me.

I curl up in a ball, but I wasn't wet. I was laying on a gentle rock bed.

"I had to save your life. And as much as I am going to enjoy your thanks, you shouldn't have done that."

I sit up and look around.

Apocalypse.

Heavenly.

My heavenly apocalypse.

"Guh…" I moan.

"Apology accepted." And sitting outside the empty pool is the Spirit-Girl. "Hello."

"What did you do to the water?" I complain. "It felt good."

"Oh, I thought you knew… but… I am the water…"

I jump up and get to my feet. Then I fall on the ground. "That is disturbing."

She shrugs. "I'm the Spirit of the Water. I brought you back to life. I am the water."

I shudder. "Lovely."

She smiles.

"So, I'm sorry that you had to save me, but in reality I should be thanking you." I sit up.

"Well, you're going to hate me because I kind of put you in a mini coma." She apologizes. "Your mortal healers can't revive you."

I groan and look around. "What am I doing wrong? Why can't my life be easy again?"

"Your life shouldn't be constant. You need to get used to crazy." She advises.

"So you know what's next?" I ask.

Her eyes glaze over as if she was blind. "Of course I do. I know everything."

"Right," I grumble.

"You need to clean up," She says, changing the subject, "I kind of have to live here."

I stare at her. "What did Octavius want with me?" I ask her carefully.

She shrugs. "I don't know."

"You just said you know everything," I inform her.

"The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing." She quotes.

I glare at her.

"I like the mortals called 'Greeks', they are very smart," She says defensively.

I sigh. "Where am I?"

"In your mind."

"Physically." I correct.

Her eyes glaze over. "Back in your room, there is a nurse with you, she's kind of new. She is only in there to watch over you and report to her superiors if your condition gets worse." She looks blind when she does that.

I nod. "I guess I'll wake up then."

* * *

My physical body hurts as much as my astral body did.

"Ouch." I groan.

"You're awake!" The young nurse says quickly. She looked very young, fresh out of college. "Sorry." She says quickly, "I expected you wouldn't be waking up for a longer time."

"It's fine," I reply.

"The Doctor is going to want to talk to you, Coulson also, he seemed rather ticked off." The nurse says helping me sit up.

"Joy," I mutter.

"Do you need anything?" She asks me softly.

"No, I am certainly fine," I say reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" She asks concerned. "You mentally collapsed. Literally."

"I know," I reply.

"Well, I am going to get the doctor." She smiles softly.

She walks out and leaves me to get prepared to get yelled at. There was no way I was going to make it out of this without blood gushing from my ears because when Coulson would finish, Hope would pick right back up where he left off.

The nurse enters with the Doctor, Coulson, and Hope.

I take a deep breath.

Fun…..

* * *

"I think you deserve to know." A voice startled my dream.

I was layign in a medow. With mom.

It was a dream masked over the reality of my life. In the dream, I was about 7 years old. And I was telling mom about the latest things I had learned to do with my telepathy.

It all faded and I was back to reality.

"Know what?" I ask. I sit upright.

The Spirit-Girl appears before me. "Why people like Octavius are interested in you and K'un-Lun."

"Magical Heart of the World." I recite what Dad had told me so many times.

"And you are a prize to so many people. They want to control your power. You were given the power because you are in a position where you can do things. You have the ability to change people's lives. If you ever watch history you see patterns." She says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Evil is always in the background. They will always be there waiting on you. They want to control you. You were given your powers to protect the world. To protect K'un-Lun especially."

I nod, only half understanding.

"Look, Octavius is mental. There is no easy way to say it. You're right. And I think, I know, he wanted an army of you. People just like you. That's what he captured you for."

I nod. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Great things. Like your father. People hate him for all their reasons; he is an outsider, he is mortal, he is the Iron Fist. The list goes on."

I nod. "I'm the same way?" I ask meekly.

"Sort of. I picked you. I choose you because you are going to be in those dark places where you can do the most good in people's lives. It's not going to be easy, but when your parents put you in that water, in me. I knew your future instantly. I knew you would die young if you were not able to… to know things and help. And I, I gave you back your life. And I also gave you powers."

"All my powers are from you?" I ask.

"No, you were born with telepathy. Naturally and very powerful. But, I choose to make your powers stronger so you could fix the darkness."

I just watch her.

"I know none of this makes sense." She smiles softly. "I also thought about what you said. You can call me Scry."

I smile. "A good name."

I take a breath. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out, but since I have you here and on the subject. Why did Goblin want me? When I was 8?"

Scry freezes. "Kai…"

"Why?"

"I… I don't know how to tell you," She admits.

"Try," I beg her. "Please."

Scry takes a breath. "Alright… It was very similar to what Octavius wanted. Just to me, it seems worse…"

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.

A/N: Going to be a little short here, or at least going to try. Ok, so for information on upcoming updates check out my Profile Page! I have a section titled "Status Update" that talks about my other stories. The information for Neon is incorrect however it will update next weekend due to my busy schedule. You might want to cheek that out for a surprise! *Hint* *Hint*

Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I did some revising on it. I love the epilogue and can't wait to post it, 30 years into the future here we come! The whole Next Gen cast is basically in this chapter. Anna's story does not have a release date yet. But more info on that to come.

Enjoy the last chapter! Also today's the exact anniversary!

Reviews:

ArtemisBAMF1218-

Glad to help you on your quiz. I am happy to help.

I think I will have some Iron Fist villains, but there will be Spiderman villains as well, like Ock who showed up in Neon. Ock is easy to write for me because I know his motives and such things. But more variety of villains to come. I have to agree Iron Fist is very awesome.

In the epilogue, that will be about their ages. I refuse to give out any information about the epilogue because I want to to be a surprise. And it's a big surprise. So I hope you really like it. It's making me nervous waiting.

If I get a chance I will read that story. I haven't had time to do much fanfic lately. I am literally writing this on my phone while on the go.

It really isn't SHIELD's best idea. Just saying. I am also glad that Kai stood up to Ock. It is wrong, but it was awesome. And Ock can't read minds. Kai was actually being sarcastic.

Glad you liked that 2nd favorite line. I really put effort into making it correct.

And yes Scry returns and will show up more in Kai's life. A regular character to the set.

3rd favorite line: Kai can easily go between his physical body and astral body.

Scry does kind of give Kai this closer and security. She is this spirit who pops up in his life to help him. Kai does have a good deal going for him. Also, glad you liked the name.

I love cliffhangers so I am sorry. At least I reliably update. I swear I will never stop a story in the middle. Those stories make me cry. I swear things should be wrapped up within the last two chapters. If they aren't, let me know.

Anywho here's the updated.

I'm Rat-

Thank you for the compliments. Here is the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

I was finally free to leave the Medical Wing.

Today has turned out to be a great birthday.

It's finally June 28th.

The best day of the year in my opinion.

And I was free to back to my apartment.

I had a bunch of things I had to do still; Rest, sleep with an oxygen mask, not do anything stressful, stay sitting or lying down most of the time, not use any form of a prosthetic leg, take a bunch of medicines and about a hundred other things.

But I was finally back to not being fussed over every five minutes.

"You're not very talkative." Hope comments. She was pushing my wheelchair back to my room.

"Just happy for the quiet," I reply, closing my eyes I smile in relief.

"Oh, Orson is going to staying with you until you get your strength back, I hope you don't mind, but Sabrina already stocked your fridge with meat for him." She jokes.

"It's fine. He sleeps a lot, it'll be nice to have something very protective next to me when I am recovering." I tell her.

"Well, you're still going back to everything being normal for a while. No training for like two months. And the doctors aren't sure whether or not you should be starting school in a few months or not." Hope says.

I groan. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Mom and Dad are right, you should go home." She says.

"Nope," I say quickly.

Hope groans, she agrees with everyone else; I have been a pain the last few weeks.

I honestly don't mind. I don't care what they think, I can hear it. All of it.

I'm not exactly strong enough to stop it, it's just... when the thought is so common and in so many minds, I can't stop it.

Professor Xavier says a few more practices with him and I should be using my telepathy normally again. I don't really want to train anymore with him, though. I just want to be left alone.

Once things get back to normal I think I will be so happy.

I don't even know.

Normal….

Um…

What exactly is my normal?

"Oh, by the way, Sabrina made you a cake for your birthday," Hope says as she unlocks my door.

"That's nice of her," I say dully.

My head gets a strange buzz.

"I told her how K'un-Lun doesn't really celebrate birthdays too much, but she insisted you get a "normal person birthday." Whatever that is." Hope shrugs.

We enter my apartment and all the lights are off.

Hope flicks them on and the other members of our team are all randomly in my living room.

"Happy Birthday!" They all call out randomly.

I smile to myself, still a little loopy.

What a "Happy Birthday" this really was.

Anna walks up and hugs me.

"Happy birthday, old man." She jokes, "How old are you now?"

She pulls back and waits on my answer. "Hello to you too Anna," I say quietly. The first words I've really said to anyone who was directly helping me recover.

"I'm thirteen," I answer her question.

She looks shocked by my voice, she hasn't heard it in months.

I know this.

She finally smiles. "Happy birthday."

I nod.

She wheels me over to the couch and I look around.

Cleaning up was going to stink.

I just wanted to rest.

Not clean.

But I could easily overlook the fact.

"Happy Birthday, Kaito!" Piper says from where she sits on the arm of the chair.

"Thanks, Piper."

On my coffee table, there are bowls of food, drinks, cups, and cake. As well as a few wrapped gifts.

"What do you think?" Danielle asks me.

"It's all very nice," I say as honestly and awake as I can manage.

"Great!" Sabrina says walking over. She was wearing a bright orange shirt, on it is read "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" and in smaller print under what looked like a Pegasus it said "Long Island Sound, NY". She was wearing short denim shorts and her hair was tied out of her face.

I fake a polite smile trying to figure out where her shirt was from…

"So, we aren't planning on staying too long, just a while because you need to rest," Piper says quickly.

She must have sensed I was a little stressed.

"Thanks, that would be great." I smile at her.

"So, we got you some gifts and some food. I don't think you'd be up for much more." Drake says. I had fails to notice him lounging on the loveseat.

I nod. My elbows rest on the arms of my wheelchair and my hand in my lap.

"Let's get this par-ty, star-ted!" Anna smiles.

* * *

Everyone had left about an hour ago, the party had lasted two full hours and I was worn out.

Hope and Sabrina had stayed a while but had gone back to their apartment.

So that left three of us.

Me, Orson, and Anna.

Ana had insisted since the surprise party was her idea that she cleaned it up. And she had done a half-decent job so far.

I was on the couch covered in a blanket, the oxygen thing I needed to breathe with was over my mouth and the other clunky part was on the floor.

I was worn out.

But I had a good birthday.

It was not what I was used to, but it was good.

Normally I got a small gift from my grandparents and something from Mom and Dad. And we would eat a special dinner that Granma had made.

I missed it, but I had a good day.

"You look content," Anna said wakening me from my trance. "I'm glad you are talking again. And I'm glad you're healing."

"Thanks." I turn so I'm on my back, I smile at her.

She smiles back. "I'm sorry I've been running off while you were in the Hospital." She looked at her lap. "I was just scared, really scared. I felt being in the room with you was making you weaker, you just seemed so, you seemed like you were made of glass."

"I felt like shattered glass." I joke.

She relaxes a little, I didn't realize on how straight and ridged her posture was.

"If you can joke about it, I guess you're getting over it?" she asks.

I stare at her and grab my head tightly.

Voices fill my head.

My own voice; "Send the message. Send the message. Send the message."

Octavius; "Normal people would have died by now. You have survived what would have killed a normal human."

Anna's voice; "I love you."

Octavius; "Destroy your home. You are going to go and destroy K'un-Lun."

My own voice again; "Kill me now and get it over with!"

Octavius; "You failure! You weak a miserable excuse of a human being."

I flinch in pain and curl up.

I feel Anna's hand rubbing my back, it brings my back to reality.

"It's ok, Kai. It's over."

I open my eyes.

The visions still there.

"Kai, breathe," Anna instructs me.

It takes a while, but I am finally able to calm down.

"I know it's over," I tell myself quietly.

I look to Anna, she looks sad, but nods.

I stretch back out. "Sorry, that happens every now and then."

"It's alright Kai, I swear, it's fine." She hugs mine around the neck. "Everything's better now. You're safe and recovering."

"It's still all so... the memories are so dark and powerful in my mind." I sigh.

Anna lets go, she blushes and looks down at her lap.

"What have you been trying to tell me?" I ask her softly. "You haven't brought it up in a while. But I remember there was something."

The thought had just randomly come to me.

"I'm sorry?" She asks.

"Every time you left me in the hospital wing you said you needed to tell me something, but then you left," I explain. "What was it? I'm not glass anymore. I'm stronger. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Uh, Kai…" She trails off. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I tell her calmly. I slow take off the oxygen mask and sit up, leaning on the arm of the chair. Hopefully, she can take me seriously.

She sighs. She looks me in the eyes and freezes, her whole body is frozen. Her body langue tells me she is uncomfortable.

"Um…" She looks away and grabs her bag on the floor. "I'm going to go… you should get some sleep."

With what felt like super-speed I entered her mind, with super speed moving through her mind until I take control, stopping her in her tracks. He hands on the door.

She is frozen, except for a small gasp the escapes her lips.

It took me a minute to realize that I had done, what I did to her. I had forced her to stop moving. My hand was extended out toward her. Controlling her.

"Anna, what's wrong with you?" I ask. "Why won't you talk to me?"

I release my grip on her. She straights up and fixes her shirt.

"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to last this long. I thought you would only be here a week. I didn't think you'd stay, and I just figured you were normal. I should have known you're not. It's just I died," she stops.

"Felt like I died." She corrects herself. "Kai, I missed you so much. I just… I shouldn't have… but… I just let myself think things."

She slowly had made her way over and was now standing before me.

"I love you," I whisper. I don't know what come over me. I must be losing my mind. I feel the same way, but… I can't. I can not... Absolutely Not! We both know this right?

She stares at me. Her expression is blank.

"Is that what you're trying to say?" I ask her, fixing what could have been a mistake. Dragon Lords! What's wrong with me?!

She turns as pink as the cherry blossoms I used to love in the spring.

"I guess," She says.

I take her hand. "Come on, you know what you think." I smile. Kai, stop acting stupid... please... do yourself the favor...

I give her hand a pull and she sits next to me on the couch.

She looks at me and then takes her leap of faith.

Everyone has theirs when they don't know what is going to happen.

When they stand on the cliff and just step off, hoping whatever is down there, at the bottom, is safe.

"Then, yes." She quickly leans in to kiss me.

Que mental punching myself.

I pull back and give her a small shove away.

"Anna, I can't," I say bluntly.

"What?" She asks me confused.

"I'm not allowed to date, have a relationship like that. It's part of my culture. It's who I am. I can't help it. I can feel however I want, and you are really special and I really care about you... I just… I shouldn't kiss you…" I sigh. I look up at her like a guilty puppy.

She is blank, shocked, saddened, and annoyed. "Um, ok… this is awkward." She looks uncomfortable and I feel guilty.

Great… I groan inwardly. I take her hand in my and kiss it softly, a gesture of respect. "I'm sorry."

"You know you're people are really weird." She smiles softly, disappointed.

"To me, your people are really weird," I inform her.

We both laugh at this.

"So, how about an in-the-middle thing? Sort of dating, sort of not?" She asks. Clearly uncomfortable.

"That could work." I agree.

Anna hugs me tightly. "I love you, Kaito Rand-K'ai," she whispers to me, in my ear. "I really do, I don't expect this to last forever. You have your full life ahead of you and I have mine. You have K'un-Lun and I have New York. I want this to work. I don't just want to be your friend."

She pulls back and sits up straight.

"Then we'll make a deal." I propose. "We'll let this be what it is for now. And when stuff happens, and I have to go home, we stay friends. I'll contact you using my mind and we'll stay friends."

Anna nods. "Best Friends."

"That would be nice." I agree.

There's a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Anna asks me.

"Your mom, here to pick you up."

She looks disappointed. "Alright."

She leans in and hugs me once more.

"I'll see you later then," She says she walks off. "When you get stronger we'll go out to dinner somewhere, I don't care if it's nice or not. I owe you for helping me with the science fair."

"Alright." I agree.

I watch Anna rush to get out the door, waving a quick goodbye to me as she goes.

Orson walks in from my bedroom where he was napping to see who had opened the door.

Seeing Anna gone he crawled up next to my foot on the bed and went back to sleep.

"You've got the right idea, Orson." I smile at the large dragon who was now hogging the bigger part of the couch.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas**

**A/N: Well, it's that time of the year again. All week I have had "the plague" as my friends call it. So I am pretty out of it so this will be short.**

**I really love this story and I am sad to see it go. But, the New story will be In Kai's POV. I am nervous about reactions, but I really hope everyone likes it. So thanks for reading to everyone! Anna's story will likely come up after thanksgiving! I'm going to go ahead and give the release date of November everyone mark those calendars.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy! Neon will also update soon!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- So happy for you to be happy. I am so happy with this epilogue. I am really pleased with this. I really hope you like it and the new story. Plot twists...**

**I think off the top of my head "Dragon's Wings" would be the equivalent of Cloud Nine.**

**I am not really sure if you are going to like this plot twist. I am very nervous. But, here it is.**

**Grandpa Danny will be mentioned. Hope and her family are in this too. Neon updates soon!**

**Coming Together is a slow story for me but I will update soon. Thanks for suggestions.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

New York was a distant memory, looking over the city I couldn't help but think back. I was so different back then. Now I am different. Anna and I hardly ever talk now. We just, have grown so far apart. I miss spending time with her and hanging out like we did. But, I am more than happy with my life.

I'm stronger, more powerful, more in control. Healthier. I am just, more who I am supposed to be now.

Thirty years ago, it was the last time I had looked at the polluted city of New York, the crime. The craziness. The life that I was trying to force to be mine.

Everything I went through was because I was trying to force thing into place.

Now, I let things fall into place. I don't grab life by the reins and try to force things, and somehow this works wonderfully.

I know things have worked out wonderfully.

"Kai, dinner will be served shortly." A soft, honey voice startled me.

I jumped a little, I spent hours up on the balcony of my room. Watching the city. Thinking.

I turn and see my wife behind me, she looked beautiful. Of course I always thought that. She was wearing a beautiful long dress that was loose and made her look thinner than she already was. It was long sleeved and complimenting purple that brought out her unnaturally dark blue eyes. Her long unnaturally-white hair was tied up in a tight bun, the front part at least, tightly pulled out of her face. The rest of her hair make its way down her back, it was getting close to reaching her waist now. She was looking rather… thoughtful maybe. A soft smile on her face, ever her scar across the bottom of her face seemed to be looking nicer than usual.

"Alright." I walk over to her. I had kept a version of my prosthetic leg, Anna made me a simple one before I left and taught me how to adjust it. It was much simpler than Anna's and had no tech at all. It was just simple. "You look beautiful tonight, Yue."

I watch Yue's hands that gently rub up and down over her slightly enlarged stomach. "I think it is time we should tell your parents." She smiled softly.

We had been keeping a little secret for the past few months…

I was beyond terrified. But Yue was so excited to finally have a child of our own that I was able to swallow my nerves, for her. I'm just… what if he or she get my powers?

"I think it is a good time, as well. It will not be too much longer before people notice." I comment.

"Are you calling me fat?" Yue asked. She was so quiet most the time I had forgotten this side of her.

"No, you are just… usually…" I search for the word.

"Small in stature?" Yue provides. A soft smile on her lips.

"Yes, people will begin to notice that you have put on some weight." I finish.

Yue kisses my on the cheek softly. She has to get on her tip-toes to do so. "Come on, if we are late Syaoran will eat all the food." Yue says pulling at my arm.

I nod and we quietly make our way down to the dining hall.

"How exactly do we tell your parents that I am… expecting?" Yue whispers to me as we get close.

I shrug. "First time dad here, don't ask me."

Yue smiles at my joke. "How did Hope announce Amaya?" She questions.

"She was eating like a pig and when Dad pointed it out she told us." I say easily.

Hope had her hands full, all day and every day. I am not sure how she handled being a mother and the Sorceress Supreme. But, she did.

We enter the dining hall to find everyone was eating already.

"You two took your time." Hope comments as we walk over. She had Amaya in a sling over her should. The young, 6-month-old girl was fast asleep.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I reply jokingly as I serve myself some rice and soup.

I look over at my nephew Syaoran. He was eagerly eating his dinner, not waiting on anything. His two brothers sat next to him and looked like zombies. They were only half awake and were constantly falling asleep and their heads would hit the table waking them up.

"Someone's hungry." I comment. "And sleepy"

"They all had training again today, Grandfather put him through vicious training." Hope commented.

I smiled. "I see." I never trained with Grandfather after I lost my leg, I trained with Dad, but I had seen The Thunderer's finest, and he was not to be messed with in training or a fight. He was a force to be reckoned with.

Yue looked over at me with a nervous look. But said nothing.

I know she wanted to tell everyone but she was one of the shyest people in the world. Her childhood had been like mine, not exactly pleasant, and this had cause her to become timid.

Small talk picked up about political matters and the Immortal Weapons. There were three new Weapons that Dad is responsible for, and they have kept him on his toes.

Hope's almost back to her full Sorceress Supreme duties; Ryu has temporally taken over since Hope's newest child was born only a few months ago. I don't see how she and Jun survive having four children, epically considering Jun has to do most of the work caring for them when Hope is off saving the world. But none the less I love my nephews and niece.

Dinner was over after a long time and the four of us; Mom, Dad, Yue, and I were all sitting around in the living room sort of space on the third floor. It was very cozy and a nice place to relax.

"Yue, you've been quiet. How are things going with you?" Dad asks Yue calmly.

Yue, for some reason, has always been quite scared of Dad. She says it's because he is the king and does not fit into the "Royal" serotype. He is constantly playing hero and doing things most kings would not.

"Things are going great." Yue replies quietly. She looks over at me and takes my hand. I had taken my prosthetic leg off, sometimes it was just more comfortable. I actually have a good story about Yue and my handicap. She found out, in her opinion, in a rather disturbing way.

"Nothing interesting?" Mom asks.

"Nothing at all, Ma'am." Yue replies.

Mom was about to start her rant on why Yue shouldn't call her "Ma'am" and "My Lady."

"Actually, Yue does have some exciting news." I spoke up before Mom could say a word.

Yue went scarlet. "Kaito." She grumbled.

I smile softly. She wanted to tell them tonight.

"What is it Yue?" Dad asks, he seemed mildly interested.

Yue looked at me frightfully.

"Yue, just spill it," Mom said gently.

Yue was still blushing. "Alright." She said quietly. Her free hand rested on her stomach and she shot me one last uncertain glance.

She adjusted her grip on my hand. "I am… expecting." She said it ever so slowly, pronouncing all the syllables carefully.

It took a moment for that to sink it. Then my parents froze. And they looks at us. Their expressions were priceless but I was waiting on someone to finally say something, it was painful waiting.

"Are you serious?" Mom asked. Yue nodded quickly.

Dad looked instantly thrilled. "It is about time." He said gently, his entire face had lit up, like a child's.

Mom stood up and walked over to where we were sitting on the other side of a coffee table. She hugged us both tightly.

"I can't believe it!" She helped Yue to her feet. "Look at you!" She exclaimed. I watched as she gently touched Yue's stomach. "You will make an excellent mother." Mom says approvingly.

She bends down so she is level with Yue's stomach. "And you will be a wonderful child, just like your parents. You will definably have their caring nature"

Yue blushed. "Thank you."

Mom hugged her again. "I still can't believe it." She smiled.

"And you too!" She hugs me tightly. "I can't believe it. All this time you didn't want to have a child and now you'll be a father. You are excited right?"

"More than anything in the world." I reply softly.

"How far are you along?" Dad asked gently. He hadn't moved from his seat on the couch but still looked very pleased.

Yue sat back down and leaned into my side. "I believe only a few months. Maybe two. But I had a test at the Abbey and it came back positive."

Dad nodded. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Yue and l looked at each other.

"I haven't given it that much thought." She admitted. "But off the top of my head, girl."

"I would be fine with either." I spoke up.

We sat in a peaceful quiet for a few minutes until we heard approaching footsteps. Dad stood, I could easily tell he was sore from training by watching him move, and even if he was approaching 70 he looked very young. He met a serving girl in the door way.

"Your presence is needed immediately, your majesty." She spoke softly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No one told me." The small girl said.

Yue gripped my hand her nails breaking my skin as I thought back to her father. He was a criminal, and he… things didn't end well…

"Relax, my love." I whisper in Yue's ear. I had leaned in close enough to smell her hair, cherry blossoms. I gentle kissed the side of her face near her ear. She was always jumpy about this kind of thing.

"I'm going to head off to bed. You two have a good evening." Mom says getting up. She walks over and hugs me. "Sleep well and congratulations." She hugs Yue as well and then walks off. Dad was gone too.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Yue yawns. "I'm tired."

I smile at her and got to pick up my prosthetic leg. "Don't bother with that thing." Yue takes it away from me. "It is too much trouble and our room isn't that far, I'll help you walk." She positions herself on my left side and helps me stand.

I smile. "Thank you."

* * *

I watched Yue sleep. She had passed out upon hitting the pillows. She was laying on her side facing me.

"You are special." I tell her quietly. It's not a whisper, but not enough to wake her. "You are gentle and caring." I take a deep breath. "You will be a great mother. And I will try to be a good father."

I reach out and touch her stomach. "I promise you, I will protect you."

I lay down next to Yue and slowly drift off. Thinking of Yue.

* * *

_I had only been back in K'un-Lun for a week._

_I missed New York greatly, but the magic of K'un-Lun had caused me to forget as I walked through the streets. People were yelling out and calling to people walking by, selling their goods that had grown or crafted. Children ran around and were calling out to each other._

_No one took much notice to me, to them I wasn't the prince; I was just another 16 year old boy._

_I had not seen Hope in two years. She had returned two years ago to start her life in K'un-Lun when she was 18. I was able to talk Mom and Dad into letting me stay a little longer. But, it was over know. I was back in K'un-Lun._

_I took in the air once more closing my eyes, unaware of the distracted girl walking right at me._

_We collided, that would have been the easiest way to say it. We completely ran into each other. I looked up and she was on top of me._

_"I'm so sorry." She said quickly. She rushed to refill the bucket of grains and food she had been carrying. I also helped her._

_"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going. It's my fault entirely." I say calmly. The girl looks up at me and I can't help but stare at her. She had a nasty scar running along her cheek._

_"What happened to you?" I ask her. I gently touch her face and she jerks back._

_"Nothing. It was an accident." She lied. She was wearing a cloak and it hid most of her face._

_"It looks like a whip hit you…" I trailed off._

_I could hear her heart stop._

_"I need to go, I mustn't keep my father waiting." She said. "Thank you… what is your name?"_

_"Natsu." I smile. It to some extent is my name, it is my middle name. "And you?" I asked._

_"Yue."_

_I nod happily. "Nice to meet you."_

_She nods briskly and runs off once more._

_That had been the first time I had met her. We were both strangers with a secret._

_/_

_I was on my way to the arena. I was going to see if I could help out with the beginner's class. I had started doing that to fill my free time. I entered the foyer to see a beautiful girl, in a torn up dress, pacing back and forth in the foyer._

_"Excuse me, are you alright?" I ask walking up behind her._

_She jumps and turns to face me. "Natsu?" She asked startled._

_"Um, yah. Actually it's Kaito. But I go by Kai." I say simply._

_"Like you are the King's son?!" She asked alarmed._

_I nod with a sheepish smiled. "I didn't want you to yell that in the streets, Natsu is my middle name."_

_She looks at me. "Oh, then a thousand apologize for running into you." She bowed to me._

_"You don't need to bow like that." I say quickly. "What are you here for?" I ask her._

_Her hand dashes up to her face where she had the scar. "My father was arrested."_

_I look at her with shock. "I'm sorry."_

_She smiles at me, it's a shadow of a smile. "No, it's fine." She walks over to the couch and sits down._

_I follow her. "What was he arrested for?" I ask quickly. "I could talk to my father…"_

_"No, there is no need. I've already spoken with the king, it was brief, and I am waiting for him to summon me again. He accompanied the group of warriors who arrested him. I saw him myself."_

_I looked at her surprised. I can't phantom why dad would do that. Why would he personally see to such things?_

_A young serving girl, about the age of 12 appeared. "His Majesty will speak with you know." She said._

_Yue stood, she seemed to be doing her best to act brave but I could see past it all. She was frightened._

_"Good Luck, I hope everything is sorted out." I smile at her gently._

_"Thank you." She smiles at me weakly. "It is an honor meeting you."_

_"You as well" I smiled._

_She bows and walks off after the serving girl._

* * *

Lightning wakes me up and I bolt upright looking at Yue.

She mumbled an unintelligible phrase and curled up further into a ball.

I brushed hair out of her eyes.

Two strangers with secrets. Two strangers who were both trying constantly to hide deep scars. Both physical and mental. Powers that were rare. Demons in our pasts.

I lay down and look at Yue. My hand traces a scar on her face that she had received for her father. He has physically whipped her. And this had gone on for a year or two before anything even began to be suspicious. It would have apparently been a few more months before her father was finally arrested.

She told me many times I was the reason that she was able to go back to a normal life. I would talk to her somedays, she stayed at the palace until her father's trial was over. We would talk about things that didn't hurt. The weather, the day. Funny stories of our childhood. She would tell me about her Healer Training, and I would tell her about New York.

She was a Lunar Healer, her powers only worked at night and she was most powerful. It was incredible, she had used her powers on me a few times and it was an incredible feeling.

My thumb rubbed over her scar.

"I love you, Kaito." She mutters, still mostly asleep.

I kiss her forehead.

She opens her eyes and I stare at her unnaturally blue eyes.

"I love you to." I reply.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
